Amor Prohibido
by FlowerInspired
Summary: Bella es novia de Jacob y lo ama...o eso creyó hasta que conoció a Alice y esta le hizo una cita a ciegas con su hermano,Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV **

Me desperté temprano en la mañana. Hoy, Emmett, me llevaría a conocer a su novia, Rosalie.

Rosalie era una gran actriz mientras que Emmett y yo, éramos dos personas normales...debo admitirlo, Emmett era el normal y yo la chica más torpe del planeta entero.

En fin, me puse una blusa blanca con bordados de flores y un pantalón de jean.

Cuando baje, Emmett ya estaba abajo.

-Hola, hermanita.-dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.

-Hola,hermanoso.-era mi combinación entre hermano y oso.-¿estás listo?

-Nací listo.-me respondió.

-Dudo de eso.-le confesé.

-Que, a veces, oculte mi inteligencia no significa que no sea listo.

-No la ocultas porque no la tienes.-bromee.

-Claro, ¿vamos?

-Sí, claro...-iba acercándome hacia la salida cuando mi celular sonó.-Emmy,...5 minutos.

-¿Black?.-el llamaba así a mi novio, Jacob.

Lo mire enojada para después atender el celular.

-Hola,Jake.

-Hola,Bells...¿cómo estás?

-Bien y ¿tu?

-Bien, extrañándote...

-Yo también te extraño,Jake...

-Hey, ¿quieres ir,mañana,a comer en el City Rest?

-Claro, ¿te parece a las...15:15?

-Genial, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana. 

-Te amo.-dijo y después cortó.

Emmett me estaba esperando en el Yeep,su auto.

-¿Vamos?.-sugerí mientras apartaba de mi camino a Emmett y me subía a su auto.

Sabía porque estaba asi,no le gustaba que yo fuera la novia de Jacob. El camino fue silencioso excepto cuando a Emmett se le antojo hablar.

-Y...¿cómo van las cosas con Black?

Odiaba que llamara a Jake por su apellido.

-Se llama Jacob...y estamos bien...-le conteste.

-Así que...¿bien?.-sabía que lo decía con doble intención.

-¡Emmett!.-le grite mientras le miraba furiosa.

-¿Qué?...solo preguntaba.

No le respondí y atine a mirar hacia el frente.

No tardamos en llegar a la casa de Rosalie. Llegamos y me baje rápidamente para después dirigirme a la puerta.

Emmett tocó la puerta y una chica rubia la abrió.

-¡Emmy!.-dijo la rubia mientras besaba a mi hermano.

-Rose, ella es Isabella,mi hermana.

-Un gusto.-dijo Rosalie.

-¿Te importaría decirme Bella?...

-Claro que no

-Emmett no se acostumbra aun.-dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia mi hermano.

-¡Ambas sabemos cómo es!.-dijo y ambas empezamos a reír.

-¡Estoy aquí presente!

-Lo sabemos, lo sabemos,Emm.-le dije.

-Entremos.-nos sugirió Rose.

Entramos y ahí sentada en el sillón, estaba una chica. Al pararse, parecía una duendecillo.

-¡Emmett!.-dijo dando pequeño saltos hasta mi hermano para después abrazarlo.

-Alice...¿cómo estás?

-Bien...y ¿tu?

-Digamos que…estamos iguales.

Alice me miraba y después miraba a mi hermano.

-Emmett...¿no me la vas a presentar?

-¿Ah?...si, ella es mi hermana...-le interrumpí antes de que me dejara en vergüenza nuevamente.

-Bella.

-Mientes.-continuo mi hermano.

-Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

-Tranquila, te diré Bella...soy Alice Cullen.-dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias...

-Y tu.-dijo señalando a Emmett.- deja de molestar a...-entonces sonó un celular.

-Es Edward...-dijo Alice mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

¿Acaso era el famoso actor? ¿El famoso Edward Cullen?

**APOV**

-Hola, hermanito...

-Alice, ¿dónde te has metido?

-En casa de Rose, con Emmett y su hermana.-conteste.

-¿Emmett tiene una hermana?

Sabía lo que quería y lo que yo quería lo lograba. Edward necesitaba una novia y digamos que conocía a la chica perfecta...Bella.

-Claro tontuelo

-Y...¿sabes cómo se llama?

Lo estaba logrando...tenía un ingenioso plan en mente.

-Claro...

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

-¡¿Y?...¿Cómo se llama?

-No te lo diré...

-Vamos,Ally...

-Nop

-Está bien, no importa...

-Tú te lo pierdes...

-¿Que me pierdo?

Intentaba sacarme el nombre de Bella pero no lo lograría.

-A la hermana de Emmett, ¿qué? ¿Intentabas sacarme el nombre?

-Por lo menos lo intente.

-Ok,ve,mañana al Delicius Restaurant...

-¿Para qué?

-¡Tu solo ve!...habrá una reserva a mi nombre...a las 15:00.-le ordene.

-Ok,¿Estarás allí?

-No lo sé...

-¿Como que no sabes?...¡¿Alice?.-dijo Edward pero para entonces ya había cortado.

Volví a la sala donde estaban Rose, Emmett y Bella.

-Emmm...Bella...

-¿Si?

-¿Vendrías a almorzar conmigo, mañana?

-Claro, ¿a qué hora?

-A las 15:00 en el Delicius Restaurant.

-Amm...claro, espérame...tengo que llamar a Jake.-dijo mientras recogía su celular y se iba para afuera.

Rosalie y yo nos quedamos mirando a Emmett.

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Quién es Jake?.-le pregunte como respuesta.

-Su novio, ella le dice Jake pero se llama Jacob Black.

-¿Bella tiene novio?.-preguntó Rose.

-Sip y no me cae nada bien.

Eso no estaba en mis planes. Debí haberle preguntado antes...

-Listo.-dijo Bella.

Había vuelto y no me había dado cuenta.

-¿Que te dijo Black?.-le dijo Emmett.

-Jacob...no hay problema, cambiamos para la tarde.-le contestó.

-Bien,ahora,iremos por tu ropa.

-¿Qué?.-dijo Bella confundida.

-Tu ropa para mañana...

-Pero tengo ropa en mi casa.

-Bella...deja que te ayude, soy experta en eso.

-Tiene razón.-le aseguro Rose.

-Está bien

-¡Genial!...vamos.

-¿Ahora?

-Claro, tontita...vamos.-dije agarrando su mano y arrastrándola hasta el cuarto de Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV  
><strong>  
>El cuarto de Rose era precioso. Ella y Alice estaban convencidas de que me <em>"vestirían"<em> para ir a comer con Alice.

-Este…nop...-pasaron horas revisando el armario de Rose.

-¡ESTE ES PERFECTO!-grito Alice.

Tenía un vestido negro. ¡Era precioso!

-Es...hermoso.-fue lo único que dije.

-Ok, ahora te lo pones y sin peros.-dijo Alice.

-A la orden, capitana.-dije mientras hacia un saludo tipo _"militar". _

Rosalie se reía.

-Allí está el bañ dijo Rose tratando de ahogar su risa.

Fui hacia el baño y me cambie rápidamente.

-¡Perfecto!-dijo Alice en cuanto me vio.

-Alice tiene razón.-aseguró Rose.

-Creo que sí.

-Bien, eso llevaras mañana.-dijo Alice.- ahora, guárdalo para mañana.

Volví al baño y me cambie rápidamente.

-Nos vemos mañana.-dijo Alice mientras se iba.

-Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos.-le dije a Rose.

-Emm...tú te vas, yo me quedo.-dijo Emmett.

-Oh...claro, nos vemos luego.-dije mientras me iba.

-¡Bella!...espera.-me grito mi hermano.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Emm?

-Vete en el yeep.

-¡¿Estás loco o qué?-casi que le grite.

-No estoy loco, ¿porque dices eso?

-No me iré en el Yeep, olvídalo.

-¿Porque?

-Emmett, me iré caminando, quédate tranquilo.

-Avísame cuando llegues

-Si.-dije mientras me iba.

Llegue temprano y le mande un mensaje de texto a Emmett avisándole.

Me puse la piyama y me acosté, era temprano pero tenía sueño. Me dormí rápidamente.

-Al día siguiente-

¡Me desperté y eran las 12:30!

Aun en pijama, cociné algo y lo comí.

Me di una ducha de una hora, posiblemente, porque cuando salí...¡eran las 13:45!

Me vestí, me puse el vestido que hice había elegido para mí.

Me puse unos tacones negros y me deje el pelo suelto.

Eran las 14:00, ¿cómo pasaba, el tiempo, tan rápido?

Baje, rápidamente, pero antes me detuve en el dormitorio de Emmett para ver si estaba allí.

Pero, como había imaginado, no estaba así que seguí mi camino hasta mi Volkswagen New Beetle color blanco, lo adoraba.

Me subí, me puse el cinturón y maneje hasta estar enfrente del Delicius Restaurant.

Lo estacione y entre.

-Hola.-le dije al anfitrión.

-Buenos días, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?

-No...En realidad, sí

-Dígame.

-Una amiga me está esperando

-¿Nombre?-dijo mientras buscaba en un libro.

-Alice Cullen.

-¡Oh, la !..Si, por aquí.-dijo mientras se dirigía a una sección que estaba a nuestra derecha.

Lo seguí hasta que paro en un marco de una puerta.

-Es aquella mesa.-dijo señalando una que tenía un cartel blanco encima.

-Gracias.

-Cualquier cosa, avíseme.

Asentí y me dirigí hacia la mesa.

**EPOV **

Alice me había dejado ropa para que me pusiera.  
>A ella le encantaba hacer eso ya que decía que yo no tenía gusto para elegir ropa.<p>

En fin, me puse lo que ella me había dejado que era una camisa blanca y un esmoquin negro, después de darme una ducha, claro.

Me subí a mi Volvo plateado y me dirigí al restaurante que ella había elegido.

-James...-le dije a mi amigo, que era el anfitrión esta tarde.

-¡Edward!... ¿cómo estás?

-Bien y, ¿tu?

-Trabajando pero, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-Alice, dijo que nos veríamos aquí

-No ha llegado aún, ¿quieres que te lleve a la mesa igual?

-Sí, la esperare.

James me llevo hasta la mesa y espere.

Habré esperado 30 minutos, máximo.

Vi que alguien se acercaba así que supuse que era Alice.

-¡Alice!-dije levantándome de mi asiento.

**BPOV **

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la mesa, noté que alguien se levantó.

-¡Alice!-dijo, un chico, que se levantaba de la silla.

-Emm...no, soy Bella.-respondí mientras, desgraciadamente, me sonrojaba.

-Lo siento, soy Edward.-dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

-El hermano de Alice, ¿cierto?-dije sacando conclusiones. No se parecía mucho a Alice

pero me acorde del día de ayer.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-respondió.

-Alice.-le conteste.

-Y si no me equivoco, tú eres la hermana de Emmett.

-Estas en lo correcto.

-Siéntate.

-Está bien.-dije mientras corría la otra silla y me sentaba, Edward no tardó en hacer lo mismo con la suya.

-¿Así que te llamas Bella?

-Entre nosotros, me llamo Isabella pero me gusta más Bella.-admití.

-Entiendo.

-¿No deberías...estarte escondiendo?

Edward rio ante mi pregunta.

-No, digamos que en este lugar estoy a salvo.

-Ok...

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco, comí algo en mi casa.

-Oh, pero... ¿quieres comer algo, ahora?

-Sip, claro.

-¡James!-fue lo que grito Edward.

En un momento, apareció el anfitrión.

-¿Paso algo, Edward?-dijo antes de que notase mi presencia.

-Un segundo, ¿tú no buscabas a tu hermana y tú no buscabas a la hermana de él?-dijo señalándonos a ambos.

-Eso hacia...-fue lo único que respondí.

-Creo que Alice...esta con sus bromas nuevamente.-le dijo Edward.

-En fin, ¿precisabas algo?

-Sí, una camarera.-respondió Edward.

-Claro, enseguida mando una.-dijo James yéndose.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-me preguntó Edward.

-Emmm...tengo 20 años, ¿y tú?

Me había agarrado distraída.

-También tengo 20...

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando una pelirroja se acercó.

-¡Edward!...¡tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Victoria... ¿cómo has estado?

Parecía que Edward se sabía todo los nombres de todas las personas que trabajaban aquí.

-Bien... ¿y tú?-dijo mientras me miraba y volva la mirada a Edward.

-Una amiga, Bella Swan.-era como que si pudiera leer la mente de los demás.

-Oh, sí, claro.-dijo sonrojándose.- ¿Iban a pedir algo?

-Bella.-me dijo Edward dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

-Emm...spaghetti con salsa pomodoro.-le dije a Victoria.

-Una buena elección, ¿y tú, Edward?

-Lo mismo.-dijo Edward aun mirándome.

-Ya se los traigo.-dijo Victoria mientras se retiraba.

-Así que... ¿hermana de Emmett?-dijo riendo.

-Sip, por desgracia.-dije asintiendo con la cabeza

Ambos reímos.

-Por lo menos tiene a alguien que logra tranquilizarlo.

-No estés tan seguro de eso, es difícil...hablar, seriamente, con Emmett.-le asegure.

Y estaba en lo correcto, casi nunca podía hablar con él.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Aquí está su comida.-nos dijo Victoria, que en un santiamén estaba a nuestro lado, entregándonos nuestra comida.

-Gracias.-le dije.

-No hay problema...avísenme si necesitan algo.-dijo yéndose. Me pareció oír un _"Aunque no creo"_ de la boca de Victoria pero fue muy bajo para oírlo, así que no estuve segura.

Comimos, lentamente, mientras, de a rato, hablábamos.  
>Habíamos terminado y Edward se había empeñado en pagar la cuenta, él.<p>

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya, tengo muchas cosas por hacer.-le dije mientras salíamos.

-¿No me digas que tú haces todo? ¿Emmett no hace nada?-dijo Edward, en forma burlona, mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros.

-Emmett...digamos que cuando quiere, lo hace... ¿porque los lentes?-pregunte mirándolo.

-Una medida de seguridad.-admitió.

-Ah, claro...

-¿Tienes que irte ya?-me preguntó Edward después de un corto silencio.

Me gire para mirarle fijamente. Sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaban.

-C-creo que si...p-porque tengo muchas, muchas...-sin darme cuenta, nos habíamos  
>acercado hasta quedar a centímetro de uno.<p>

Casi que no podía respirar, estar cerca de él, de esa forma...me dejaba sin aliento y...no sabía cómo.

Realmente, sus ojos me hipnotizaban y todavía no sabía cómo.

Me deje llevar, cerré los ojos lentamente...para que minutos después, sintiera sus labios tocando los míos.

No pude aguantarme y seguí el beso...

¡JACOB!

-¡No!-dije separándome de Edward.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasa, Bella?-preguntó Edward.

-Lo, lo siento.-dije antes de salir corriendo hacia mi auto.

-¡Bella!-fue lo último que oí gritar a Edward.

Llegue a mi auto, traté de abrir rápidamente la puerta y entre. En cuanto entre, me puse a llorar.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso a Jake?  
>No podía hacérselo, era mi mejor amigo, era...era mi novio.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

B**POV**

Puse la llave en su lugar y prendí el motor; y me fui.

No podía haberle hecho eso a Jacob.¡NO PODIA!

Conduci hasta la casa de Rose. Llegue y, rápidamente, me baje y me dirigí hasta la puerta. Golpee la puerta un par de veces hasta que Rose abrió.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué paso?...pasa.-dijo abriéndome la puerta para que pasara.

Entre y fui directamente a la sala, sabía dónde estaba.

-Siéntate.-me ordeno Rosalie mientras ella hacia lo mismo y le obedecí.

-¿Que paso?

No respondí, si iba a hacerlo, Alice tendría que estar allí.

-Isabella Swan, cuéntame ya lo que ha pasado si no quieres que llame a tu hermano.-me advirtió Rose.

-¡NO! ¡A Emmett no!-grite.

-Entonces, dime que paso.

-Llama a Alice.

-Pero... ¿no acabas de estar con ella?-pregunto, Rosalie, confundida.

-No, no estuve con ella...ella no fue. Llámala.

-Está bien.-dijo Rosalie levantándose para ir en busca del teléfono.

**RPOV**

Me levante del sillón y fui hasta la cocina.

Tome el teléfono y llame a Alice.

-Rose.

-Alice...

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó en forma alegre.

-Bella esta aquí, en mi casa...llorando.

-¿Como que llorando?

-Sí, Ally...está llorando.

-¿Sabes porque?

-No me lo quiso decir, la amenace con Emmett pero no quiere que lo sepa y me dijo que te llamara.

-Oh, ¿quieres que vaya?

-Por favor, sino, no me lo contara.

-Ok, estaré allí dentro de poco.-dijo cortando.

Volví a la sala donde estaba Bella.

Bella estaba parada mirando por la ventana, pero aun, se le veían las lágrimas.

-Alice ya viene para acá.-le informe.

-Gracias, Rose.

-No hay problema, Bella...si tan solo...supiera el porqué.

-Pronto lo sabrás, cuando Alice llegue.

**APOV**

Esperaba que Bella no me matara o algo por el estilo. El sonido, muy fuerte por cierto, de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Edward?-dije yendo hacia la entrada, pero me detuve a verlo subiendo ya las escaleras.

-Voy a estar en mi cuarto.-dijo subiendo las escaleras, bueno, terminando de subirlas.

-¿Que paso?-casi que le grite.

-No interesa.-me respondió.

Subí las escaleras lo mas rápido posible y me dirji al cuarto de Edward.

-Edward, soy tu hermana...todo lo que te pase me interesa.

-Alice...no tengo ganas de hablar, ¿sí?

-Ok, cuando vuelva, hablaremos de esto...-dije dándome la vuelta y yendo hasta las escaleras.

-Espera... ¿a dónde vas?

-A casa de Rose...hay problemas.

-¿Que paso? ¿Rose está bien?

Me gire y lo mire desafiante.

-Ed,...es...son...problemas de chicas, dejémoslo así.-le asegure y baje las escaleras rápidamente para después irme.

Salí de la casa y me subí al Porshe amarillo que...¡ME ENCANTABA!

Demore 30 minutos en llegar a casa de Rose. Me baje del auto y camine, lo más rápido posible, hasta la entrada y golpee.

-Pasa.-dijo, abriendo la puerta, Rosalie.

Asentí y entre. Bella estaba sentada en el sofá. Rosalie venía detrás mío y la detuve.

-¿Crees que me mate?-casi que le susurre.

-Lo hare en otra ocasión.-respondió Bella.

-Ahí tienes tu respuesta.-dijo Rose.

Suspire.

-¿En serio estas tan mal?

-Es tu culpa.-me acusó Bella.

**BPOV**

-Es tu culpa.-le acuse a Alice.

-En fin, ¿qué paso?-dijo Rose.

Simplemente, no conteste.

-Ya estoy acá y no me iré hasta que nos cuentes que paso.-dijo Alice mientras se sentaba. Rosalie le siguió.

-Emm... ¿por qué no fuiste al restaurant? ¿Porque me dejaste sola con Edward?-pronunciar su nombre me afectó y largue el llanto.

-¿Bella?-dijo Rose.

-Lamento no haber ido, Bella...tenía varias razones para hacerlo pero... ¿Edward te hizo algo?

-N...no...-caí en el suelo, aun llorando.- yo...el...digo...ambos...

-Bella, si no me dices todo junto no te entenderé.

-Alice...Rose...¡Paso!...¡Lo hicimos!...¡Edward y yo nos besamos!-basto para que dijera eso para que me pusiera a llorar nuevamente.

Odiaba a mis lágrimas traidoras.

-¡¿Que hicieron que?-volvió a repetir Rosalie.

-¡Nos besamos!-admití nuevamente.

-Bella... ¿lloras por eso?-dijo Alice en tono de burla.

-Alice, no puedo hacerle eso a Jake...no puedo andarme besando con cualquiera que se me cruce...-dije aun tirada en el piso.

**APOV**

Era por eso que mi hermano estaba tan extraño esta tarde, porque...¡él y Bella se habían besado!

-Bella, no has besado a cualquier chico...¡has besado a Edward Cullen!-le dijo Rose.

-Rose tiene razón, además...no sentiste nada... ¿verdad?-dudo que lo hubiese hecho pero nunca se sabe.

Bella se levantó, ¿mencione que estaba tirada en el suelo?, aun llorando y se dirigió a la cocina. Rose y yo nos miramos.

-¿Bella?-dijimos a coro Rosalie y yo mientras nos levantábamos e íbamos a la cocina.

-¿Tienen hambre?-nos respondió, cambiando de tema.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!-dije su nombre completo.

-¿Qué?.-fue lo único que dijo sin darse la vuelta

-¡Dinos la verdad!...-dijo Rose.

-¿Sentiste algo cuando besaste a mi hermano?.-dije mientras ponía las manos en mi cintura.

-¡Sí!...¡Sentí algo cuando lo bese!...¡Lo hice!.-casi que gritó Bella.

Lo sabía, Bella había sentido algo cuando beso a mi hermano y lo sabía.

-¡Y está mal!.-continuó Bella.-¡¿Como pude hacerle algo así a Jacob?

-Bella, tranquila...-le dijo Rosalie.

-¡No puedo estar tranquila!...¡Estoy de novia con Jake y me ando besando con el primero que se me aparece!-siguió Bella.

-Bella, tranquilízate un poco.-dije tratando de que se tranquilizara.

Empezaba a creer que esta chica estaba loca...por eso era mi amiga.

-Ok,Emmett no tiene por qué enterarse de esto, ¿si?-dijo mirando a Rose.

-No se enterara.-le contesto.

-Bien...Alice...-dijo Bella dirjiendo su mirada hacia mí.

-Tampoco se lo diré...

-Bien...ahora, tengo que ver...como se lo diré a Jacob, ahora si tendrá razones para odiarme.

-Tranquila, puede no tomárselo a mal.-dije.

-Puede que no pero a la vez puede que sí.

-Bella, ve tranquila...además, en todo caso, si él te deja por eso...

-Estaremos aquí para apoyarte, amiga.-termine la frase.

-Gracias, chicas.-dijo Bella mientras nos abrazaba.

-No hay problema,Bells...estaremos aquí siempre.-le dijo Rose.

-Ok,tengo...tengo que ir a casa, de seguro Emmett debe de estar preocupado y tengo que hacer la cena.

-Nos vemos luego, Bella.-dijimos Rosalie y yo al mismo tiempo.

**BPOV**

Salí de casa de Rose y me dirigí a mi auto; y entre. El camino hasta casa no duro más de 45 minutos.

Me baje del auto y entre a casa.

-Emmett, llegue.-le avise.

-¡Estoy aquí!-dijo, gritando, desde la sala.

Fui hasta la sala y allí estaba, jugando en el Play Station II.

-¿Hace cuánto llevas jugando?

-Media hora.-dijo sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla.


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

Bufe.

-¿Tenes hambre?-le pregunte pero no quito los ojos de la pantalla.

-No, ya comí...

-Dime que fue lo que comiste.-le desafié.

-Pedí 2 pizzas, una es de tu favorita.

-Emm, gracias pero...no tengo hambre.-dije mientras me iba a mi cuarto.

Sentí la mirada, confusa, de Emmett clavada en mí pero no le di importancia.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, me dirigí hacia la mesita y saque el walkman. Me puse a escuchar música, pero después decidí usar la radio así que la prendí y guarde el walkman.

Estaban pasando _"Down to heart"_ de Justin Bieber, no me gustaba pero lo deje por oír algo.

En algún momento, no sé en cual, me dormí.

**-Al día siguiente-**

Me desperté y la radio estaba apagada. Emmett debe de haberla apagado.

Hoy era el día, el día en que le diría a Jacob lo que había pasado.

Me vestí con una simple remera y unos pantalones de jean.

Baje y vi que Emmett no estaba, ¿y cómo iba a estar si eran las 12? Emmett debería estar trabajando...

Comí unas tostadas y llame a Jake.

-¿Hola?

-Jacob...

-¿Bella?, no tengo tu numero

-Te estoy llamando de casa...necesito que nos veamos.

-¡Claro!... ¿cuándo?

-Lo más pronto posible...

-Ahora no puedo... ¿te parece en la tarde?-sugirió.

-Claro, a las 5...en el Coffee Shop.

-Ahí estaré...Te amo.-esa frase me derribó.

-Si...yo también.-dije antes de cortar.

Bien...hoy a la tarde se lo diría...no importa como reaccione...-me decía a mí misma una y otra vez pero sabía que me mentía a mí misma.

**-Horas más tarde-**

Me subí a mi auto y conduje hasta el Coffee Shop.

Llegue allí y Jacob ya se encontraba dentro.

-Puedes hacer, lo puedes hacer.-me repetí hasta estar cerca de la mesa donde Jake estaba.

-Bells.

-Hola, Jake.-dije mientras me sentaba en una silla continua.

-¿Quieres algo para comer? ¿O para beber?

-No, estoy bien así, gracias...

-Está bien... ¿para que querías verme?

-Necesito decirte algo, ¿sí?

-Claro, dime.

-Jake...el otro día, conocí a una amiga de mi hermano y de su novia.

-Si...continúa.

-Ella me invito a almorzar pero ella no fue, fue su hermano y...-empecé a ponerme nerviosa, otra vez.-hablamos y después, después nos besamos, Jake...lo siento mucho, lo siento.

-Bella, tranquila...no pasa nada.

-Lo siento... ¿qué dijiste?-dije confundida.

-Que estés tranquila, no pasó nada grave.

-Jacob, te engañe, ¿entiendes?...Me bese con otro...

-Bella, lo sé...

-Deberías estar enfadado o algo por el estilo.-ahora yo me había enfadado.

-¿Enfadado?...Lo estoy pero fue solo un beso, nada más...

Baje la mirada...el beso era algo más...

-¿Bella?

-Jake, yo sentí algo cuando lo bese...

Jacob no dijo nada por un momento.

-Perdóname...no...

-No hay nada que perdonarte...fue un pequeño incidente.

-Tienes todo el derecho a enojarte conmigo o, simplemente, dejarme...

-Bella, yo nunca te dejaría ni me enojaría contigo.

-Lo sé...pero deberías...

-¿Qué debería? ¿Enojarme contigo o dejarte?

-No lo sé, creo...creo que ambas cosas.-le respondí.-Lo siento, Jake.-dije mientras me levantaba y me iba.

No mire, en ningún momento, para atrás, donde se encontraba Jake...solamente me fui hasta mi coche y conduje hasta casa de Rose.

Toque la puerta y Alice abrió.

-¡Bella!

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.-dijo mientras abría más la puerta para que entrara y lo hice.

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto Alice después de cerrar la puerta.

-Se lo dije,...se lo dije a Jake y ni siquiera se enojó, Alice.-dije con una sonrisa, de esas estúpidas.-No se enojó, ni siquiera se molestó...y ni siquiera se le cruzo por la cabeza dejarme.

-Tal vez...no es tan malo como parece.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No lo sé, creo que a lo que acabo de decir.

-Alice...por lo que más quieras, no se lo cuentes.-sabía a quién me estaba refiriendo.

-No lo hare.

-Júramelo...

-Te lo juro por mi locura de la moda.-respondió.

-Gracias.-dije mientras la abrazaba.

-No entiendo porque no...Pero quédate tranquila que no lo sabe ni lo sabrá.

-Gracias, Ally.

-Por cierto, ¿quieres ir a bailar?...

-Alice, ¿estás loca verdad?

-Para nada en absoluto.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?

-Iremos el próximo viernes.

-No te he dicho que sí, además, no se bailar.

-No te preocupes por eso, Rose y yo nos encargamos

-¿Me enseñaran a bailar?

-Exactamente, será un baile de parejas.

-¿A qué te refieres con parejas?

-Rosalie y Emmett, yo y Jasper; y tú con Jacob.

-El no vendrá, te lo aseguro...no le gusta los bailes

-Ok, entonces bailaras con todos nosotros.-dijo con otra sonrisa en su cara.

-Está bien, señorita.

-¡Sí!


	5. Chapter 5

**BPOV**

**-Días después-**

-Emmett, admítelo ya...No puedes con Jasper.

Emmett y Jasper estaban jugando a la Play en casa de Rose, Emmett había perdido todos los partidos menos uno.

-No, le ganare esta vez

-Has dicho eso desde la primera vez que perdiste.-le acuse, a veces, Emmett era tan...terco.

-¡NOO!-gritó Emmett, la pantalla anunciaba que Jasper, nuevamente, había ganado.

-Te lo dije.-pronuncie mientras me dirigía hacia la cocina.

-Bella, ¿de qué lado estás?-me grito Emmett.

No le respondí.

-Bella.-me llamo Alice.

-¿Si?-dije volviéndome hacia donde estaba ella.

-El baile se canceló...estará cerrado ese día.

-¿Cerrado?-era raro que un baile cerrará un sábado.

-¡Sip! ¡No más preguntas por hoy!

-Ok, no más preguntas

Cuando me di, nuevamente, la vuelta...Emmett intentaba convencer a Jasper de que jugara otra vez con él.

-¡Atrévete! ¡¿O tienes miedo?-dijo Emmett mientras imitaba a una gallina.

-Emmett.-Jasper sí que era paciente.-has perdido todos los juegos, no me arriesgare a que te quedes sin la Play y yo sin vida.-bromeó.

-¡No te quedaras sin vida!

-Lo hare.-dijo Jasper mientras se incorporaba y se iba hacia la cocina.

-¿Bella?-dijo Emmett dándose vuelta para mirarme.

-¿Quép?

-Ven...

Asentí y fui hasta el sillón me senté.

-¿Qué pasa, hermanoso?

-¿Black no te ha llamado?

-Aun no, ha de estar muy ocupado con el trabajo.

-Ah, claro...

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada en especial... ¿juegas?

Suspire y reí.

-Uno solo.-dije mientras tomaba el mando.

Emmett había perdido ante mí una vez y la otra la ganó.

-Tengo que hacer la cena, hermanoso.-dije mientras me iba a la cocina.

-¡Bella!-dijo Alice, parecía asustada.

-Hola, Ally...vine a preparar la cena antes que tu hagas...

-Nunca lo olvidaras, ¿verdad?-me interrumpió.

-¡Nunca!-respondí mientras empezaba a cocinar la cena.

-Bella...-dijo Alice en determinado momento.

-¿Si?

-Emm... ¿a ti te gusta Jacob?

-¡Claro!... ¿por qué lo preguntas?-no entendía lo que la duendecillo pretendía.

-Pero, ¿lo amas?

-Ya, Alice.-dije dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a ella.- ¿De qué va todo esto?

-Nada, solamente preguntaba...

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí cocinando.

-¿Te gusta Edward?-me agarró por sorpresa. Con la guardia baja.

-Alice, ¿qué disparates dices?

-Solamente la verdad...

-La mentira...

-Bella, en cosas tan serias como el amor...yo no miento.-dijo con una dulce y, admitiéndolo, pícara sonrisa.

-Claro...-me di la vuelta para quedar frente a Alice.- ¿Quién te ha dicho esto?

-Me lo has dicho tú.

-Que haya...que haya sentido algo cuando sucedió no significa nada.

-Significo para ti.-me acusó.

-Ya, este tema se da por terminado...

-¿Por terminado?-preguntó, confusa.

-Sí, no quiero saber nada de nada de tu hermano, ¿me has entendido?

-Claro, Bella...nada de Edward. Pero...

-Sin peros.-le interrumpí.

-¿Pero si él quiere irse?

-Dije que nada de Edward Cullen por el momento.

-Por el momento.-repitió Alice mientras salía de la cocina.

**-Unos meses después-**

**APOV**

Bien, si Bella no quería nada de nada con mi hermano yo tendría que intervenir.

-¡Edward!-le llame mientras subía las escaleras para ir a su cuarto.

Cuando llegue, las puertas del placard estaba abiertas y dentro de él no había nada. En el suelo, había 2 maletas llenas.

-Hola, Alice.

-¿Edward?... ¿A dónde piensas ir con estas maletas?

-A Inglaterra.

-¡No puedes irte!... ¿qué pasara conmigo? ¿Quién me cuidara? ¿Y qué pasa con...?.-deje la frase inconclusa, si la hubiese terminado, hubiese terminado en Bella.

-Jasper te cuidara, lo sé, te ama demasiado.

-Lo sé, Edward, lo sé pero no puedes irte sin más, así.

-Mira, además de tomarme unas vacaciones, allí hay algunos trabajos muy buenos.

-¡No te vayas!-dije aferrándome a él como cuando hacía de chica.

-Sera por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, Ally.

-Mientes, será largo.

-Alice, mi avión sale dentro de una hora...

-¿¡Qué dijiste?

-Mi avión sale dentro de una hora y llegare tarde si no me dejas ir.

Me separe de Edward pero luego lo volví a abrazar y el hizo lo mismo.

-Perdón, Ally.

-A mí no me pidas perdón...pídetelo a ti.-dije señalándole con un dedo.- y a alguien muy importante que ha llegado a tu vida en estos meses.

Le oí susurrar el nombre de Bella, demasiado bajo como para verificar.

-Si llegara a preguntar, aunque no lo creo, dile la verdad.

-¿Qué te fuiste porque no soportabas verla con Jacob?-le acuse.

-¡Claro que no!...La verdad dije...no lo evidente.

Hice una pequeña sonrisa y volví a abrazarlo.

-Le diré la verdad y no lo evidente...ahora ve a tomar ese avión.

Edward me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Ahora estaba sola junto a Jasper, Rose, Emmett y la última pero no

menos importante,_-ni para mí ni para Edward- _Bella.

Mi hermano se había ido, sin decirle la verdad a Bella y ella había dejado

que se fuera sin admitir lo que sentía. Tenía que hacer algo, algo tendría que poder hacer.

**-Un año después-**

-Alice, ¿estas segura de esto?-volvió a preguntar Bella como por quintecima vez.

-Bella, le encantara.

Estábamos planeando el cumpleaños de Emmett, cumpliría 25 y no podíamos no festejarlo.

-Tienes que vestirte.-sugirió Rose a Bella.

-Anímate, además, traje la Wii de Edward.

**BPOV**

-Anímate, además, traje la Wii de Edward.-dijo Alice con entusiasmo.

Ese nombre, él se había ido hace un año atrás.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?-pregunto Ally.

Iba a responderle justo cuando el teléfono sonó.

¡Gracias a dios!

-¿Hola?

-Hola, soy Nelson Quielm de la Policía de Tránsito de Seattle. ¿Se encuentra la señorita Isabella Swan?

-Con ella habla.-respondí.

-¿Usted es hermana de Angela Swan?

-Claro, ¿le paso algo?

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Su hermana murió en un accidente de tránsito...junto a su esposo, Eric.

Esa frase me derrumbo, sentí como caí contra la pared.

-¿Bella?-gritó Rose mientras venía con Alice.

-Rose...el teléfono.-dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a mí.

Rosalie recogió el teléfono.

-¿Si?

-No, soy Rosalie Hale, amiga de la señorita Swan.

-Dígame que ha pasado.

-Bella, dime que paso.-reclamaba Alice a mi lado.

-Se lo diré.-termino de decir Rosalie para después cortar.

-Rose, dime que ha pasado, Bella no habla.-dijo Alice aun a mi lado.

-Angela y su esposo, Eric murieron en un accidente de tránsito pero su hija...

-¡Abby!-dije, gritando mientras la interrumpía.- ¿Esta bien?

-Sí, ella se ha salvado para esas dos cosas te llaman, Abigail necesita a alguien que la cuide.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

No lo podía creer, Angela estaba muerta...

-Rose, iré a comprar los pasajes para irnos.

-Ve, yo me quedare con Bella.-respondió la rubia.

-¿Para donde tengo que sacar los pasajes?

-Seattle.-volvió a responder Rosalie.

-Ok, volveré rápido.-dijo Alice antes de deslizarse hacia la puerta e irse.

Rosalie intentó tranquilizarme incontable de veces, en una, casi lo logra.

-Bella, quédate tranquila...-había dicho.

-¡Los conseguí! ¡Conseguí los pasajes!-anunció Alice mientras corría, más bien danzaba, hacia nosotras.

-¿Cuantos conseguiste?

-Compre 2 de ida y 3 de vuelta.

-Gracias, Ally.-dije mientras la abrazaba.

-No hay problema, Bella.

-Pero, ¿qué hay de Emmett?...Digo, hoy es su cumpleaños, no le puedo dejar solo.

-No se quedara solo, yo y Jasper nos quedaremos con él...y quédate tranquila, nosotros se lo diremos de alguna u otra forma.-me respondió Rose.

-Gracias, Rosalie.-dije mientras le abrazaba.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que irnos, el avión sale dentro de 45 minutos.-anunció Alice.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?

-Que el avión sale dentro...

-Eso ya lo escuche.-le interrumpí.

-Ah, ok...ya empaque tus cosas...

-¿Cuando?

-En realidad, fui hasta mi casa, tenía ropa tuya allí.

-Ok, debí habérmelas dejado allí cuando...-me aterraba pensar en ese día, en el día anterior a que él decidiera irse.

-¿Cuándo qué, Bella?...Ahora no importa, nos contaras luego.-dijo la rubia.

-Exacto, ya lo averiguaremos, ahora tenemos que irnos al aeropuerto.

-Si...lo harán quiera o no.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Sip.-contestó Alice.-Ahora, vámonos.-dijo tirando de mí.

-Nos vemos luego, Rose.-le grite.

Ella solamente asintió.

-Vamos.-insistió Alice mientras subía a su Porshe amarillo.

-Si...-subí a su auto y empezó a conducir.

Llegamos al aeropuerto con minutos de sobra. 35 minutos para ser exactos. Le ayude a bajar las dos maletas que llevábamos.

-Vuelo 98 a Seattle de las 12:45... Abordando.-anunció un hombre por el altoparlante.

-¡Es el nuestro!-dijo Alice antes de tomarme de la mano y llevarme hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Pasajes.-dijo el rubio que tenía un cartel que decía _"Mike"_, creo que así se llamaba.

-Sí, los tengo por aquí. Espera un minuto.-dijo Alice buscándolos en sus bolsillos.

-Claro.-dijo Mike mientras no dejaba de mirarme.

Alice lo notó.

-Emm...Bella, ¿por qué no le avisas a Jake?

-¿Eh?...Jake, claro...-dije sacando mi móvil del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-Mándale saludos de mi parte.

-Claro.-dije haciendo que marcaba el número de Jake.

-Y dile que le agradezco por prestarme a su novia.-dijo mirando a Mike por el rabillo del ojo.-ósea a ti, para ir de compras.

-También le diré eso.-dije tratando de no reírme.

El chico, Mike, se desilusionó al escuchar lo que Alice había dicho.

-Los pasajes.-anunció Alice entregándole los dos pasajes a Mike.

-Emm...Si, claro.-respondió Mike dirigiendo su mirada a Alice.-Gracias...Pueden pasar.

Seguimos nuestro camino, aunque no mucho porque a la mitad comenzamos a reír.

-Alice Cullen, eres perversa.-dije riendo.

-Gracias, y tú...Isabella Swan, no te quedas atrás.-respondió Ally, también riendo.

-Solo un poco.-admití.

Ambas reímos a la misma vez y seguimos hasta el avión.

**-Horas después-**

**APOV**

-Bella...despierta.-había dormido todo el viaje.

Lo único que logre fue se moviera para el otro lado. Había disfrutado que Bella durmiera por el hecho de dos cosas:

La primera, pude llamar a Jasper. Y la segunda, Bella habló en sueños.

Esa fue la mejor...no le diría que habló mientras dormía y en un avión pero estaba feliz porque lo confirme. Bella está enamorada de mi hermanito, Edward. Lo dijo en sueños.

Estoy completamente segura, aunque ella no lo admitiera cuando estaba despierta...dormida lo hacía. Y, aunque me decepciona que siga mencionando a Jacob. Pero me recompensó hablando más de Eddie.

Dijo el nombre de mi hermano muchas veces mientras que el nombre de Jake, lo dijo...una o dos veces.

Lo que si me traumó fue que repitiera mil veces la misma frase: _"Lo siento" " Lo siento mucho, Jake"_ aunque repitió muchas más veces las frases: _"Te amo"_, _"No sabría que hacer sin ti"_ y _"Eres mi vida"._

Por un momento pensé que se había vuelto loca.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!-le grite, ya no podía seguirla llamando solamente por Bella.

-¡¿Ah?...¡¿Qué paso?-dijo Bella dando un salto que causo mi risa.

-Nada, llegamos a Seattle.

-¿Ah?...Si, cierto...Seattle.

-Sí, has estado muy dormida.-dije casi riendo.

**BPOV**

-¿A qué te refieres, Alice?

-Nada, nada...bajemos del avión.

Bajamos del avión, no lo dejaría así.

-Dime a que te referías con eso de _"Has estado muy dormida"._-le rete.

-Como quieras...Bella...tú...tú hablaste en sueños.

-¡NOO!

Emmett y mi madre me habían dicho de eso, es más, mi madre me hacía bromas sobre eso y a Emmett le divertía.

-Sip, y me alegraste el día.

-¿Qué dije? ¿Qué quería ir de compras o algo por el estilo?-temía que eso fuera.

-Claro que no... aunque podríamos.

-¿Entonces qué fue lo que dije?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la estación de policía?-dijo Alice mientras caminaba.

-Detente ahí, Mary Alice Cullen.-le ordene y ella me hizo caso.

-Sería muy terrible que te lo dijera pero si tú quieres.-dijo volviendo hacia donde yo estaba.-Bella dijiste que lo amabas.

-¿Qué?... ¿Te refieres a Jake?

-No, me refiero a Edward...Lo admitiste, le pedias disculpas a Jacob.

-¿Disculpas?

-Sí y, le decías a Edward que lo amabas, que era tu vida, que no podrías vivir sin él y cosas así.

-Eso no. Hubiese querido que no fuera él.

-¿Por qué?

-Alice, he intentado olvidarlo pero no he podido.

-Bella, ¿tuviste más...has hablado antes de él?

-Sí, he soñado con él y Jake.-lo admití, era verdad y no podía ocultarlo más.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que Edward se fue a Inglaterra. Hace un año.

-¡Bella!-dijo abrazándome.- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-No se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Emmett, es más, ni siquiera sabe que pasó.

-¿Emmett no sabe que ustedes...?

-No, no he pensado en decírselo.

-Bueno, eso cambia el humor de Emmett. Ha de estar muy feliz.

-Claro, cambiara de humor cuando se lo diga...no lo sé.

-¿No se lo quieres decir?

-No, ¿lo haría Rose?

-Claro, le diré en cuanto lleguemos.

-Preferiría que fuera ahora, llámala.

-Claro, ya la llamo.-dijo tomando su móvil y llamando a Rose.

-Hola, Rose...Si, aquí esta... ¿Podrías hacerle un favor?...Necesitamos que le digas a Emmett lo que pasó entre Bella y Edward...No, no lo sabe...Gracias, Rose.

-Listo.-anunció la duendecillo.

-Gracias, Ally.-dije abrazándola.-Ahora hay que ir a la estación de policía de tránsito.

-Sí,...allí hay un taxi.-dijo Alice haciéndole señas al conductor para que se acercara.

**-Media hora después-**

-Es aquí.-anuncie después de verificar el número de puerta.

-Bien, entremos...-dijo Alice dirigiéndose a la puerta.- ¿Bella?

-Sí, voy.-dije siguiéndola.

Entramos y todo era tan... iluminado dentro.

-Hola, soy Jessica Stanley... ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?-dijo un chica joven de pelo castaño.

-Isabella Swan.

-Alice Cullen, la acompaño.-dijo, con una sonrisa, Alice

-Isabella...Isabella.-dijo varias veces mi nombre mientras buscaba en un libro.

Alice y yo nos miramos confundidas.

-Aquí esta...Hermana de Angela Swan, ¿verdad?

-Sí, esa soy yo.

-Bien, le avisare al que vinieron.-dijo Jessica yendo hacia una puerta que estaba detrás de ella.

Jessica no tardó en volver.

-Pueden pasar.

-Gracias.-le dije a Jessica.

Alice y yo entramos, ella después que yo.

-Señorita Swan.-dijo un hombre mayor de edad que, recién, se levantaba de una silla para venir a saludarme.

-Sr. Quielm...

El hombre se quedó mirando a Alice por un rato.

-Alice Cullen, un gusto.-dijo Ally con una sonrisa.

-Nelson Quielm, jefe de la policía de tránsito de Seattle.-dijo este estrechándole la mano.

-Bien, las llamaba para lo siguiente...

-Abby, ¿dónde está?

-Abigail está en el hospital, está bien.

-Bueno, gracias...

-No hay problema, el tema es el siguiente...la llame para comprobar si usted se quiere quedar con la niña o sino llamaremos a su hermano, Emmett Swan.

-Emmett y yo vivimos en la misma casa, y aunque no vivieras juntos, aceptaría llevarme a Abby a casa.

-Claro, entiendo. Entonces, ahora, tendrías que firmar los papeles de la custodia.

-Claro, ¿dónde tengo que firmar?

-Déjame ver.-dijo Nelson buscando entre varios papeles de su escritorio.-Aquí, lo encontré. Firma aquí, aquí y aquí.-dijo señalando espacios en blanco.

Los firme rápidamente, tratando de hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

-Listo, ahora las llevare al hospital.

-Gracias, Sr. Quielm.

-Por favor, díganme Nelson.

-Claro.-respondió Alice antes que yo.

-Bien, vamos.-dijo abriendo la puerta para después salir.

-Jessica, avisa que me voy al hospital.

-Claro, Sr. Quielm.-respondió Jessica.

-Bien, por aquí chicas.-dijo guiándonos hasta la puerta.

**-Horas después-**

-Bien, este...llegamos al hospital.

Bajamos y nos dirigimos a la entrada.

-Tanya.

-Hola, Nelson. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a visitar a Abigail Swan.

-¡Ah, claro!...La pequeña Abby. Habitación N°18 en Pediatría.

-Gracias, Tanya.


	7. Chapter 7

**RPOV**

-Pero, ¿Emmett no sabe?-preguntó mi hermano como por octava vez.

-Jasper, por novena vez, Emmett no lo sabe. Bella no ha querido que él se entere.

-¿Qué es lo que yo no sé? ¿Qué es lo que Bella no quiere que yo sepa?-casi grito Emmett.

Había estado escuchando y, ni Jasper ni yo nos dimos cuenta.

-Emmy...siéntate.-dije mientras mi hermano y yo hacíamos lo mismo.

-Emmett, aquí nadie tiene la culpa.-le aclaró Jasper.

Emmett le fulminó con la mirada.

-Bella está en Seattle.-le aclare.

-¿Qué demonios hace Bella en...?

-Ángela y Eric.-le interrumpí.

-Ah, ¿Están en camino?-dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

Jasper y yo no sabíamos que decirle.

-¿Qué? ¿Paso algo con ellos?

-Emmett, Ángela y Eric no podrán venir.

-¿Por qué? Ellos siempre vienen.

-Ellos...ellos murieron, Emmett.-le dijo Jasper.

-¡No!-dijo Emmett, casi en sollozos.

-Lo lamento mucho, Emmy.-dije abrazándolo.

-¿Y Abby? ¿Ella sigue viva?-dijo con esperanzas.

-Si, por eso Bella y Alice fueron a Seattle, la traerán aquí.

-¿Aquí?-preguntó, Emmett, confuso.

-Bella está haciendo los papeles para traerla aquí y que viva con ella.

-Ajá. ¿Qué es lo otro que Bella no quería que supiera?

-Eso, Bella quería que supieras eso pero no quería que sepas...

-¡¿Qué?-gritó Emmett desesperado.

-Emmett.-le advirtió mi hermano.

-Ella y Edward...se besaron.

-¡¿Qué dices?

-Que Edward y Bella se besaron y a Bella le gusto pero salió corriendo.

-¿Edward la obligo?-dijo, enfadado, Emmett.

-¡Claro que no!-le respondió Jasper.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó confundido.

-Bella piensa que está mal que se haya besado con Edward estando de novia con Jacob.-le explique.

-Siempre preocupándose por los demás.-dijo sonriendo, Emmett.

-Sí, tu hermana es así.-le dije.

-¿Bella no quería decirme eso?

-Exacto, por como actuarias.

-Edward es mi amigo, no es nada fuera de lo normal a no ser que sean novios.

-Claro...-dije tratando de disimular.

Sabía lo que Alice planeaba, ya que yo la ayudaba con eso.

**BPOV**

-Es está sala, iré a firmar unos papeles.-dijo el jefe de la policía.

-Gracias.-respondió Alice.

No me animaba a entrar. ¿Y si no me reconocía? ¿Qué haría?

-Vamos, Bella.-me animo Alice.

-¿Qué pasa si...?

-No pasara nada malo.-me interrumpió la duendecillo.

Entramos y allí estaba Abby, recostada en su camilla. Nos acercamos más a ella y Abby nos miró.

-Hola, Abby.-le dije en cuanto dirigió su mirada a mí.

-¡Tía Bella!-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Como estas, Abby?-dije sentándome a su lado.

-Bien.-respondió con otra sonrisa.- ¿Ella es...?

-Alice Cullen.-le dijo la duendecillo con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres amiga de Alice Cullen?-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Sip.-dije casi riendo.

-¡Genial! Y... ¿también eres amiga de Edward?

Me quede muda, ¿acaso tenía que nombrarlo?

-No lo conoce del todo pero son conocidos.-le dijo Alice.

-Ah, bueno.-dijo, Abby, decepcionada.

-Pero lo conocerás algún día, te lo prometo.-le compensó Alice.

-Genial. ¿Nos iremos de aquí?

-Si.-me digne a responder, al fin.

-Pero antes...-dijo Alice agarrando unas bolsas que tenía a su lado.-Hay que cambiarte la ropa.

-Alice, ¿de dónde sacaste esta ropa?

-La compre mientras compraba los pasajes.

-Siempre haces lo mismo.

-Sip, ahora hay que cambiar a Abby.-dijo mientras sacaba una blusa y un pantalón rosado.

-¡Sí!-dijo al ver la ropa.

.-mire hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el .

-Ya vuelvo, chicas.-dije yendo hacia afuera.

-Necesito que firme unos últimos papeles.

-Claro, ¿dónde?

-Por aquí.-dijo señalando un espacio en blanco, lo firme tranquilamente.

-Listo.-anuncie cuando termine.

-Bien, eh...ya puede llevársela. Le dieron el alta ayer por la tarde pero esperamos a que usted viniera.

-Gracias.-le dije mientras él se iba y yo volvía a donde estaban Alice y Abby.

-Estamos listas.-dijo Alice en cuanto entre.

-Ok, ¿nos vamos?

-¡Sí!-dijo Abby dando pequeños saltitos.

-Está bien, vamos.

Nos tomamos un taxi hasta el aeropuerto y tomamos el avión a tiempo.

**-Horas después-**

Llegamos a mi casa, pues Emmett vivía en otra casa con Rose.

En cuanto Abby vio a Emmett salió corriendo a abrazarlo. Ellos se llevaban muy bien.

**-Un año después-**

Estaba cocinando cuando sentí mi móvil sonar y atendí.

-Hola.-dije mientras ponía el celular entre mi oreja y mi hombro.

-Bella, adivina quien vuelve.

-No lo sé.-dije tratando de disimular.

Sabía quién era el que volvía, era Edward. Hacía ya dos años que se había ido.

-Lo sabes, es Edward, mi hermano va a volver.-dijo eufórica.

-Qué bien.

-Vamos, Bella. Tienes que ir a recibirlo.

-No iré, lo sabes bien, Alice.

-Si iras, además, ya estoy en la puerta de tu casa.-dijo mientras tocaba la bocina de su porshe.

-¿No podías haberme avisado antes?

-No, porque sabría qué dirías que no pero en este caso, tienes que decir que sí.

-Podría decir que no.

-Podrás pero Edward viene en 30 minutos.

-¡¿Qué Edward que?

-Sip, 30 minutos. Así que déjame subir ya.

-Ya te abriré.-dije colgando.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y abrí, allí estaba Alice vestida con una blusa negra y unos pantalones de tela suave.

-Vamos.-dijo entrando, cerrando la puerta y arrastrándome hacia mi cuarto.


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

-¿Qué?

-Toma tu chaqueta, yo ayudare a Abby.-me ordenó Alice.

-Escucha, Alice. No iré, no quiero ir.

-Pero le prometí a Abby que conocería a Edward así que si iremos...

-Está bien.-afirme derrotada.

-Bien.-dijo mientras se iba al dormitorio de Abby.

Fui a mi cuarto que no estaba muy lejos. Teníamos 3 cuartos porque Jake se había venido a vivir con nosotras. Tomé mi chaqueta y salí.

Afuera me esperaban Alice y Abby, las dos ya estaban en el auto.

-Listo.-dije mientras subía al auto.

-Bien, ahora...al aeropuerto.

**-Ya cerca del aeropuerto.-**

-Alice, detente aquí.-le ordene.

Ella no respondió.

-Tienes 5 minutos.-era lo que nos quedaba para llegar al aeropuerto.

-¿Bella?...Respira

¡¿Y qué era lo que ya venía haciendo?

En cuestión de minutos, estuvimos dentro del aeropuerto con Alice llevándonos de aquí para allá.

-Vuelo 109...Aterrizando.-dijeron por el altoparlante.

-Es el vuelo de Edward.-empezó a chillar, Alice.

-Puerta 10...Vuelo 109.-volvieron a anunciar.

-¡Sí!-gritó Alice mientras nos arrastraba hacia la puerta 10.

Me olvide de mencionar que todos estaban allí, Emmett, Jasper y Rose. Pasaron los minutos y cada vez que Emmett veía a un hombre decía que era Edward.

-¡Es él!-gritó Emmett y yo como una tonta mire hacia donde él señalaba.

-Emmett, ese no es Edward.-le dijo Rosalie.

-Pero se parece...

-En nada.-le interrumpió Alice.

Otros minutos pasaron.

-¡Ese si es Edward!-gritó Alice.

Mire hacia donde ella señalaba y allí estaba...con su hermoso pelo cobrizo, con sus perfectos ojos color verde esmeralda.

-¡Edward!-gritó Alice mientras iba a abrazarlo. Y en cuanto lo hizo se le cayeron 2 maletas.

-Ally, yo también te extrañe. Pero...déjame respirar.-le dijo Edward. Todos reímos.

-Perdón, hermanito.-dijo mientras lo soltaba.

-Tía Bella, ¿ese es Edward?.-preguntó Abby.

Me puse a su altura para contestarle.

-Sip, él es el hermano de Alice.

**EPOV**

Todos estaban allí, en el aeropuerto, incluso ella...

Después de que Alice me soltó de su abrazo pude ver que Bella se agachaba y hablaba con una pequeña...**¡IGUAL A ELLA!**

¿Acaso era su hija? ¿Acaso Bella se había casado con ese tal Jacob que había mencionado Alice?

-Edward, sí no quieres que sospechen salúdalos.-sugirió Alice.

Asentí y fui a saludar a Jasper, a Emmett y a Rose.

-¡Al fin has vuelto, Eddie!-anunció Emmett.

-Sin Eddie's.

Todos rieron.

-Ve a conocerla, ella quiere conocerte.-dijo Alice señalando a la pequeña que estaba con Bella.

-Emm... ¿es...es de Bella?-me sentí estúpido al hacer esta pregunta.

-Sip, totalmente de Bella.

Esa respuesta me puso...mal.

-Alice.-le llamó Bella.

**BPOV**

Alice no tardo en venir y yo hice que Abby fuera a seguir pintando.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿En serio lo harás?-le pregunte como respuesta.

-Sip, lo prometí

-Alice...

-Bella...

-Está bien. Rápido.

-Tú quieres lo contrario.-dijo mientras se iba hacia Edward.

**EPOV**

-Listo, ve...

-Si...

-No te olvides...Abigail.

-No soy tonto, Alice.

Camine hacia donde estaba Abigail.

-Hola, Abigail.-ella solo levanto la mirada.-Soy Edward.

-Me puedes decir Abby.

-Muy bien, Abby.

-Me gustan tus películas.

Le sonreí.

-¡Qué bueno!-dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Sip, están buenísimas.

-Dime, Abby, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Yo ya lo sabía pero era para mantener la charla.

-Tengo cinco años. ¿Y tú cuantos tienes?

-Tengo 22.

-Ah...tienes la misma edad que mi...

-Hola, chicos.-nos interrumpió Alice.

-Hola, duendecillo.

-¡Hey!

Abby se rió.

-Hay que irnos, no tardaran en llegar, Edward.

-Claro.

-¿Quiénes no tardaran en venir?

-Gente que nos saca fotos para revistas.-le respondí. Alice recogió todo.

-Bella.-le llamó Alice.

Y ella no tardó en aparecer.

-¿Qué?

-Abby...nos tenemos que ir.-le respondió.

-Está bien.-dijo Bella mientras le tomaba la mano a Abby.

Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie ya estaban afuera.

-Alice.-dijo Bella dándose la vuelta.

-¿Si?

-La llave del auto.

-Ah, sí, claro.-le dijo mientras le daba la llave del porshe.

Bella y Abby se fueron afuera. Alice y yo no tardamos en seguirlas.

**-Horas después.-**

**-En casa de Bella, Jake y Abby.-**

-Abby, es hora de irte a dormir.-le dijo Bella.

-Está bien.-respondió Abby mientras se levantaba de mi lado.-Hasta mañana.

Bella llevó a Abby a su cuarto.

Sonó el teléfono.

-Yo atiendo.-dijo Emmett mientras iba hacia el teléfono. Dijo apenas unas palabras.

-Sí, está aquí...ya te la paso.

En ese momento, Bella volvía. Emmett tapo el teléfono.

-Bella...tu esposito.

-No le digas así, se llama Jacob.-dijo con una sonrisa antes de tomar el teléfono e irse a su dormitorio, creo.

Mis sospechas estaban confirmadas, Bella estaba casada.

Eso me puso...triste.

Había tenido la oportunidad pero la había desaprovechado yéndome a Inglaterra.


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

Me quede mirando hacia donde Bella había ido, pensando en la oportunidad que había tenido...

-¡Edward!-me llamó Alice.

-¿Qué?-me gire para verla.

-Nada...

-Tengo sueño, me iré a casa...-dije mientras me levantaba del sillón.

-Claro, ya voy.-dijo Alice.

-No, tú quédate si quieres...

-¿Pero en que te iras?

-Caminando...

-Nop, te iras en mi porshe y después Jazz me llevara.-dijo mientras sonreía.

-Está bien.-extendí la mano para que ella pusiera las llave del porshe.

Alice buscó las llaves y me las entregó.

-Buenas noches, chicos.-dije mientras abría la puerta.

Sentí unos pasos detrás de mí pero no me di la vuelta para verificar quien era, así que salí y cerré la puerta.

Fui hasta el auto de Alice, entre y lo puse en marcha. No tarde en llegar a mi casa, a nuestra casa.

Entre y me dirigí a mi cuarto inmediatamente o eso intente.

-Hola, Edward.-dijo Esme, mi madre.

-Hola, mamá.

-¿Y Alice?

-Se quedó con Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Bella en la casa de Bella.-decir el nombre de ella me hacía mal.

-Ah, claro...

-Yo...yo tengo que ir a dormir.

-Claro, hijo. Descansa.

Asentí y me fui hasta mi dormitorio. Me recosté en la cama pero no podía dormir...me era difícil dormir si pensaba en ella.

No lo podía creer, Bella se había casado. Claro, tenía todo el derecho de eso, después de todo, era su vida...aunque, igual, me hubiese gustado que fuera nuestra vida.

**BPOV**

-Nos vemos, Jake.

Jacob no vendría hoy porque su padre lo precisaba para algo en La Push.

-Te amo, Bella.-dijo antes de cortar.

Yo también corte y me dirigí hacia la sala. En cuanto llegue vi que la puerta se cerraba y alguien faltaba en la sala.

Ese alguien era Edward.

-¿Y Edward?-pregunte.

-Se fue.-respondió Rose.

-Tenía sueño.-siguió Alice mientras me miraba de reojo.

-Claro.

-Miremos películas.-insistió Alice.

-Sí pero nada de terror.

-Quédate tranquila, nada de terror.-aseguró Rose.

**-Horas después.-**

**APOV**

Bella se había dormido mirando Romeo&Julieta y Emmett estaba por seguirla.

-Jake...lo siento...-empezó a decir Bella.

¡Oh, no! Estaba hablando en sueños.

Rosalie la miro y después me miro a mí.

-Lo siento mucho...-después de esa frase no hablo más.

Emmett y Jasper empezaron a reír y nosotras le seguimos.

-Te amo...-volvió a decir Bella.

Todos callamos.

-Alice.-me nombró Rose.

-Te amo, Ed...-le tape la boca antes de que siguiera.

-Mejor la llevó a su cuarto.-dije mientras me levantaba y me disponía a levantar a Bella.

-Yo te ayudo.-dijo Rose mientras hacía lo mismo que yo.

La llevamos a su cuarto y la acostamos en su cama.

-¿Oíste lo que dijo?-dijo Rose, aún en el cuarto de Bella.

-Claro, creo que tendremos que hacer algo al respecto.

-Supongo.

Volvimos a la sala.

-Tengo sueño...-dije antes de bostezar.-Jazz, ¿me llevas?

-Claro.-respondió Jasper levantándose del sillón.

-Yo también, ¿nos vamos, Emmett?-dijo Rose.

-Sip.-dijo haciendo lo mismo que Jasper había hecho hace minutos atrás.

Jasper me llevó a casa.

Entre y fui a la habitación de Edward. Lo halle dormido. No me lo esperaba pero bueno.

Seguí el camino a mi dormitorio y me acosté.

A partir de hoy, comenzaba el plan _"Recuperación"_ en los que Bella y Edward eran los objetivos.

**BPOV**

Me desperté y me vestí. Hice el desayuno para Abby y para mí.

Cuando fui a mi cuarto a buscar mi celular, hallé una notita con la letra de Alice escrita.

_"Bella, te quedaste dormida y nos fuimos._

_PD: Hablaste en sueños...ibas a hablar de mi hermano pero Rose y yo te tapamos la boca para que no lo hicieras y te trajimos a tu cuarto."_

¡Trágame Tierra! Lo último que quería que me pasara era eso.

Lleve a Abby al colegio y me fui al trabajo. Yo trabajaba en una editorial.

En estos últimos años, había escrito libros y los había vendido con facilidad.

**-Horas después.-**

Fui al colegio por Abby y volví a casa. Cuando entre a casa, me encontré con Jake.

-Hola.-dijo.

-Hola, Jake.

-Hola, Abby.

Abby lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo con su mochila hacia su cuarto.

-¿Le pasa algo?-dijo Jacob.

-No, sé durmió muy tarde ayer.

-Oh, claro.-dijo acercándose a mí.

Me imagine que quería...así que le esquive.

-¿Ya comiste?

-Sí.

Me serví algo de beber para disimular.

-Tía Bella.-me llamó Abby desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa, Abby?-dije yendo hacia ella.

-¿Me llevas a casa de Matthew?-Matthew era el amigo del colegio.

-Claro.

-Bien, voy por mis cosas.

-¿Volverás?-preguntó Jacob cuando Abby se había ido.

-Sí, ¿por qué no he de hacerlo?

-No lo sé...estos últimos días te lo pasas fuera de la casa.

-Jake...no empieces, ¿sí?

-Estoy lista.-anunció Abby mientras seguía de largo hacia la puerta principal. Le seguí. Abrí la puerta y nos fuimos en mi auto.

Deje a Abby en la casa de su amigo, iría a recogerla a las 20:00 hrs. Volví a casa.

-Te llamaron.-dijo Jake en cuanto llegue.

-¿Quién?

-Edward.

-¿Edward? ¿Qué quería?

Me extrañaba que Edward me hubiese llamado.

-Hablar contigo.

No respondí.

-Adelante, llámalo. Y déjame saber que está pasando.

-Siempre lo mismo, Jake.

-Supongo...pero solo así lo sabré.

-Ya, Jacob. Siempre piensas que te estoy engañando. Sí lo estuviera, créeme que tú no estarías aquí mismo, ahora. Estarías en tu casa con Billy y todos tus amigos.

Billy era el padre de Jacob.

-Claro...

-Si quieres creer eso, créelo.

-¿Cómo sé que no utilizaste a Abby para...?

-¿Piensas que utilizaría a Abigail para hacer tal cosa?-le interrumpí.-Jake, estoy harta de que pienses eso... ¿En serio crees que utilizaría a Abby para engañarte? ¿En serio lo crees?

-No pero...

-¿Entonces?-le interrumpí.

Jacob no respondió. Me fui a mi habitación y él me siguió.

-Lo siento, Bella.

Tome mi abrigo, y me fui al dormitorio de Abby. Ignorando a Jake. Tome el abrigo de Abby y me dirigí a la entrada.

-Bella...

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Jacob?-fue lo único que conseguí decir.

-Lo siento, Bella. ¿Pero qué quieres que piense si te pasas todo el día fuera?

-Podrías creer en lo que yo te digo. Y tú también te pasas fuera de la casa. Debería ser yo la que este celosa, no tú.-dije antes de salir.


	10. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

Me dirigí a mi auto y me subí.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor y vi a Jacob parado en la puerta. Encendí el motor y comencé el camino hacia casa de Alice.

-Hola.-dijo Alice.

-Hola, Ally.

-¡Bella!... ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿puedo pasar por tu casa?

-Claro, Rose está aquí.

-Ya voy para allá.

Corte y tome rumbo hacia la casa de Alice. No tarde en llegar. Me baje del auto y fui hasta la puerta de la casa de Alice y...Edward.

Había muchos autos alrededor. ¡Claro! Eran de los paparazzi. Golpee la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y detrás de ella estaba él...estaba Edward.

-Emm...Hola.-fue lo único que dije.

-Hola, Bella.-dijo antes de mirar hacia atrás mío.-Entra.-dijo con una sonrisa mientras abría más la puerta para que entrara.

Entre y espere. Edward cerró la puerta y se dio la vuelta. Quedamos demasiado cerca.

-Creo que buscare a Alice.-dijo él.

-S-si.-tartamudee.

Edward se estaba yendo hacia la cocina antes de que le llamara.

-¡Edward!-le llame.

-¿Si?-dijo él dándose la media vuelta.

-Em... ¿para qué me llamaste hoy?

-Oh, sí. Alice me pidió que te llamara porque dice que te llamaba y no le contestabas.

-Claro. Gracias.-lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-No hay problema...-dijo antes de irse a la cocina.

Me senté en unos de los sillones a esperar.

**EPOV**

Fui hasta la cocina. Alice me las pagaría...y bien caro.

Entre y allí estaban Rose y Alice hablando, o por lo menos, disimulando.

-Alice Cullen.-le dije, mientras le fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Quep?-dijo mirándome mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer?

-Bueno, primero, ir de compras. Segundo, estar con mis amigas y tercero, estar con Jazz.

-¡Alice!-ya me estaba enojando.

-Está bien. Pretendo que todo sea como se supone que debe ser, Edward.

Hizo una pausa para ver si respondía pero no lo hice.

-Tú y Bella deberían estar juntos y lo sabes...-explicó mi hermana.

-Te están esperando.-dije mientras me sentaba en una silla. Alice y Rose se fueron a la sala.

**BPOV**

Vi que Ally y Rose venían.

-Hola, Bells.-dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-Alice.

-Hola, Bella.

-Hola, Rose.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Alice.

-No, nada...solamente...tenía que pasar a recoger a Abby y me pase por aquí.

-Hay algo más.-afirmó Rosalie.

-Pues...si, discutimos con Jake.

-¿Otra vez?

-Si...él cree que...

-¿Que lo engañas?-preguntó Alice.

-Sí, se puso celoso porque Edward llamó.

-¿Por Ed?-dijo Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo, riendo.

-Si.-creo que fue lo único que dije en toda la conversación.

**EPOV**

Así que el esposo de Bella se había puesto celoso de mí...no lo podía creer.

Me reí bajo, de lo que Bella acababa de decir.

Me serví un vaso de jugo de naranja y salí de la cocina. En cuanto salí, las chicas dejaron de hablar.

Iba subiendo las escaleras cuando siento que me hablan.

-¡Hey!... ¿A dónde vas?-era Alice.

-¿A mi cuarto?-respondí.

-Claro.

Bufé y me fui a mi cuarto.

**BPOV**

Pasamos la tarde hablando.

-Y hablando de Abby, la tengo que pasar a buscar.

-Claro, ¿nos vemos luego?-dijo Ally.

-No creo, tengo cosas que hacer en casa.-respondí.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Rose.

-Sí, mejor me voy.-dije antes de ir hacia la puerta. -Y por cierto, la casa está rodeada de paparazzi.-dije antes de salir.

**APOV**

-¡Oh, no!... ¿Sabes lo que pasara verdad?

-Si

-Pero todo es por una buena causa.-dije sonriendo.

-Claro, buena causa.

-La mejor de todas...el amor.

**BPOV**

Conduje hasta la casa del amigo de Abby y la recogí. Luego, nos fuimos a la casa.

**JPOV ****Jacob**

Después de que Bella se fuera, me puse a mirar la televisión. No le prestaba atención pero hubo una _"noticia"._ Así que subí el volumen.

-Hola, soy Eleazar. Estamos aquí, en la casa de los Cullen.-empezó a decir el reportero.-Donde nos han avisado que Edward Cullen está nuevamente en casa.

-Lo se.-le respondí como que si pudiera escucharme.

De repente, vi que por detrás de Eleazar aparecía un auto blanco.

-Miren, parece que el Sr. Cullen tiene visitas.

Y del auto, bajó ella...bajó Bella.

-Y parece que es una señorita. Irina.-le dijo a la camarógrafa y esta se acercó un poco más.

Cuando la camarógrafa acercó la cámara vi todo.

Bella en la puerta. Edward dentro de la casa.

Me había olvidado que tenía una lata de Coca-Cola en la mano, me di cuenta cuando me ensucie la mano. Me la limpie con un trapo que tenía a mano.

Cuando volví a mirar la T.V, ya no estaba.

_-Como acaban de ver, señores y señoras. Tal parece que Edward Cullen tiene novia._

¡No era su novia! ¡Era la mía!

Después de eso, apagué el televisor. Pero antes, había grabado todo porque teníamos un programa que lo hacía.


	11. Chapter 11

**BPOV**

Llegue a casa y Jacob estaba mirando la tele.

-Hola.-le salude.

-Hola, Bella.-respondió sin dejar de mirar la T.V

Abby se fue a su cuarto.

-¿Qué miras?-pregunte mientras me acercaba a él.

-El noticiero...hoy hay noticias muy importantes.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

Jacob no respondió, simplemente encendió la canalera y apareció allí. Apareció todo el informe del noticiero, en realidad, el informe que Eleazar hacía. El de _"chimentos"_.

En ese informe aparecíamos Edward y yo. Decían que era su novia.

Además, aparecíamos Edward y yo, cuando él cerraba la puerta. La cámara nos captó cuando habíamos estado a centímetros de nuestro rostro.

Después de eso, Jake apagó el televisor. Jacob no hizo nada.

-Jake, tienes que creerme de una vez por todas. Nada pasó. Sé qué piensas que él y yo nos besamos pero no fue así.

-Ajá.

-¿Me crees?-aunque estaba segura de la respuesta, un "no" rotundo.

-Sí, te creo, Bella.

Me quede sorprendida.

-G-gracias, Jake.-dije antes de abrazarlo.

Abby se apareció de repente.

-Tía Bella, ¿me harías algo para tomar?

Abby nunca le pedía nada a Jacob y eso se debía al incidente sucedido hace 6 meses atrás.

**-Flashback.-**

Volvía tarde de trabajar de la editorial, así que le pedí a Jake que fuera a recoger a Abby del colegio.

Había sido un largo día de trabajo, así que fui directamente a casa. Abrí la puerta y Jake estaba mirando la televisión.

-Hola.-dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola.-dijo, mientras venía a mi lado para besarme.

-¿Y Abby?-le pregunte luego de besarlo.

Jake no respondió, se me quedó mirando.

-Te olvidaste de recogerla, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que...

Tome mi abrigo nuevamente, un paraguas y las llaves de mi auto para después salir. Me subí al auto y maneje hacia el colegio. Allí vi a Abby debajo del techo de la puerta del colegio.

Tome el paraguas y salí en busca de ella. No me preocupe por abrir el paraguas para mí, lo había llevado para Abby.

Llegue a donde estaba Abigail.

-¡Tía Bella!-gritó al verme.

-Abby, ven.

Abrí el paraguas y me acerque más a ella. Abby obedeció y se puso debajo del paraguas.

Tome su mochila y me la colgué en el hombro.

-Lo siento, Jake tendría que haber venido. Lo siento, Abby.

-No pasa nada, tía Bella.-respondió mientras formulaba una sonrisa.

La lleve a casa y le ordene que se bañara, que se pusiera la piyama y se durmiera.

**-Fin Flashback.-**

-Claro, Abby.-dije mientras iba a la cocina para hacerle una cocoa.

**-Días después.-**

Con el paso de las semanas, Jacob no estaba celoso sino lo contrario.

Había avanzado en el trabajo, y los paparazzi seguían persiguiéndome.

Me había convertido en una buena escritora y mis libros se vendían a la ligera. Pero no era por eso que ellos me perseguían, era por la famosa relación entre Edward y yo.

Me preguntaban si era una estrategia para vender mi próximo libro. Aunque yo tenía un perfil bajo, ellos hacían que ese perfil subiera.

Estaba camino al colegio de Abby para irla a buscar, y me detuve a comprarle unas revistas.

Había un montón pero solo una captó mi atención, y no era de las que les gustaba a Abby.

En la portada estaban Edward y una supermodelo, Tanya Denali. Estaban pegados el uno al otro. Y la portada decía:

_**"Edward Cullen y Tanya Denali...**__**Página central**__**"**_

Tome la revista y la abrí en donde estaba la nota. Ahí se veía a Edward con Tanya, muy cerca, demasiado cerca como para ser solamente amigos.

Tenía una gran columna de frases escritas pero solamente las primeras captaron mi atención.

_"Tal parece que Edward ha cambiado a la famosa escritora, Isabella Swan, por la supermodelo, Tanya Denali."_

_"Se los han visto muy juntos en los últimos días. Parece que el Sr. Cullen no estaría con la Srta. Swan sino con Tanya."_

Más abajo decía:

_"¿Habrá sido solamente para ocultar su relación con Denali?"_

No pude leer más, deje la revista en su lugar y salí corriendo hacia el auto. No podía entender porque me dolía tanto ver esas imágenes...leer esas frases.

En realidad, sí lo sabía pero no quería admitirlo...Estaba enamorada de Edward. No podía estarlo...yo quiero a Jake pero al parecer, todo eso cambio cuando él llegó a mi vida.

Lo amaba y no podía hacer nada al respecto, ¿o sí?

No, claro que no. Me quedaría con Jacob, él me amaba y yo a él.

_"¿Dejaras a Edward, al hombre que has amado desde hace dos años atrás?"._-decía mi mente.

Y la respuesta siempre era la misma, _"No lo sé"._

En parte tenía razón, había utilizado a Jake durante 2 años para olvidar a Edward pero sin lograr esos resultados. Debía olvidarlo...pero no sabía cómo.

Recogí a Abby y fuimos a la casa de Alice.

-Bella, iremos a bailar, ¿vienes?-preguntó Alice.

-Claro que no, ¿quieres matarme?

-No será nada malo...baile de parejas.

-Jacob no querrá ir.-respondí de mala gana.


	12. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

-Bueno...en ese caso...-sugirió Alice.

-En ese caso, ¿que, Alice?-pregunte de modo sospechoso.

-Bailaras con todos nosotros.-completó la frase Rose.

Di un suspiro.

-Está bien.

Rosalie y Alice siempre se salían con la suya.

-Genial.-dijo Alice formulando una sonrisa.

**APOV**

Este baile iba a ser único. Bella iría al baile, ahora solo faltaba convencer a Edward.

-Bueno, chicas. Me tengo que ir.-dijo Bells.

-Nos vemos.-dijimos Rose y yo a coro.

Bella se fue y Rosalie no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Genial, ahora tendría que enfrentarme a Edward yo sola. Fui a su habitación y abrí la puerta.

-¿Edward?

-Hola, Alice.

Entre y cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, hermano? Hace 2 o 3 días que no sales de casa.

Eso era verdad.

-Apenas estas con nosotros, casi que no nos ves.-dije sentándome a su lado, en la cama.-El último sábado no lo has pasado con nosotros.

Los sábados los pasábamos con Emmett, Rose, Jazz y Bella. Eran sábados de amigos. Edward me lanzó una mirada pero no me asustó.

-Toma.-dijo extendiendo una revista _"People" _en la cual, en la portada, aparecían Jacob, Abby y Bella.

-¿Qué es esto?-en el momento en que tome la revista que mi cuenta de porque él estaba así.- ¿Por qué tienes está revista?

-La encontré… y me la compre. No podía quedarme mucho tiempo al descubierto. Así que la compre.-dijo Edward con total naturalidad.

-No puedo creerlo. Te torturas tú mismo, te torturas más de lo que yo hago y eso no me gusta...porque no lo hago yo...pero eso no viene al caso.

Hubo un corto silencio.

-Página 29,30 y 31.-dijo rápidamente Ed.

Empecé a buscar esas páginas y las encontré enseguida. Habían fotos de Bella y Jacob tomados de la mano, de Bella recostada en el hombro de Jacob mientras este le decía algo al oído.

_"Pues parece que Isabella no se ha quedado atrás en el amor. Se había rumoreado que esta había dejado a Jacob Black para irse con la superestrella, Edward Cullen".-_decía en la revista, continúe leyendo.- _" Parece que los medios se han equivocado, como vemos en estas fotos, la parece seguir con su novio, y con su adorable sobrina, Abigail."_

-¿Ves?... Ellos tres están felices con sus vidas, no necesitan que yo las arruine. Abby no merece que arruine su vida y menos la de su madre.-dijo Edward mientras jugaba con sus manos.

Rompí a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes, Alice?-preguntó enfadado.

-¿Realmente crees que Abby es la hija de Bella?-dije entre risas. Él solamente asintió.

-Edward, lee bien.-dije mientras le acercaba la revista y le señalaba la parte en que decía_: " su adorable sobrina, Abigail"_

Edward la leyó.

-¿Quieres decir que...?

-Claro que no.-le interrumpí.-Los padres de Abby murieron en un accidente de tránsito hace un año.

Edward no sabía que decir.

-Además, sus vidas ya están arruinadas...al estar con él.

-Es lo que crees.

-Bueno, en fin, vamos a bailar. ¿Vienes?

-Es que...

-Nada de pero.-le interrumpí.-tienes que salir un poco de esta casa. Y de este cuarto también.-dije mientras miraba el cuarto. Él sonrió.

-Está bien, iré.

**-A la noche.-**

-Bella, tienes que ponerte este vestido.-le insistí por novena vez.

-No, Alice.

-Bella, sí no lo haces...llamare a Emmett para que me ayude.-le amenacé.

-¡Está bien!-dijo tomando el vestido y yéndose a cambiar.

Rose y yo ya estábamos vestidas. Le había encargado a Jasper que se asegurara de que Emmett y Edward se pusieran las ropas que les había dejado.

-Lista.-anunció Bella al salir.

-Genial.

Rose ya la había maquillado y yo, la había peinado. Estábamos listas.

-Bajemos.

**BPOV**

Bajamos, Ally estaba en el medio y adelante, Rose a la izquierda y yo a la derecha. Alice me había ordenado ponerme un vestido que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, color rosa.

Todos los chicos se nos quedaron mirando, me sonroje cuando note la mirada de Edward en mí.

-Edward.-le llamó la atención Ally.

-¿Qué?

-¿Esta listo el Porshe?

-Sí, está afuera.

-Bien. Nos vemos luego.-dijo Alice arrastrándonos a Rosalie y a mí hacia afuera.

-Oh, oh.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-No entramos todos en el Porshe.

-Bella, ¿te importaría ir con Edward en el Volvo?

_¡Genial!.-_pensé para mis adentros. Lo que me faltaba. Y justo en ese momento, los chicos salían.

-Edward.-le llamó Alice.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, duendecillo malévolo?

Todos nos reímos.

-¡Oye!-le retó Ally.-No entramos todos en mi auto así que... ¿te importaría llevar a Bella en tu auto?-preguntó _"inocentemente"._

-No, claro.

-Bien, ¿y tú?-me preguntó.

-Claro, sin problemas.

-Ok, nos vemos en el baile.-dijo antes de subirse al auto para manejarlo e irse.

-¿Vamos?-sugirió Edward.

-Claro.

No había notado que ya había traído el Volvo.

Nos subimos, el viaje fue en silencio a excepción de la radio. No demoramos en llegar al lugar, que claro, estaba lleno de paparazzi.

-Llamare a Alice.-dijo Edward antes de tomar su celular y hacerlo. Les dijo que nos viniera a ayudar porque esto estaba lleno.

-Bueno.-dijo después de cortar.-Nos las tendremos que arreglar solos.-continuo para después hacer una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué está haciendo?

-Bailando.

Quería reírme pero no podía, sus ojos y su hermosa sonrisa torcida me tenían hipnotizada.

-Será mejor que salgamos antes de que empiecen a romper el auto.

-Sí, claro.

Salió el primero y cuando fui a salir, él me abrió la puerta. Un montón de flashes por todos lados. No podía ver nada así que fui hacia la izquierda.

Lo único que llegue a ver fue: un auto a toda velocidad cerca de mí, a los paparazzi y a Edward. Luego, me hundí en la oscuridad.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

Buscaba a Bella por todas partes pero no la encontraba, hasta que la vi.

Ella en el medio de la calle, los paparazzi y un auto a gran velocidad. De repente, vi a Bella tirada en el suelo, sangrando. Corrí hacia ella, aunque eso implicaba empujar a todos los presentes.

-¡Bella!-grite cuando estaba cerca de ella.- ¡¿Bella?

No tarde en llegar. La llame por su nombre varias veces pero no despertaba.

-¿Edward?-era Alice.

No me di la vuelta, seguí al lado de Bella. Sentí pasos.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermana?-era Emmett.

-Alice, llama a Carlisle.-gruñí.

-Sí.

Carlisle no tardó en llegar, los paparazzi aún seguían al rededor nuestro.

-Emmett, Jasper...encárguense.-me refería a los culpables de este hecho.

Ambos se decidieron de los paparazzi mientras Carlisle y yo levantábamos a Bella del suelo y la poníamos en mi auto para llevarla al hospital en que Carlisle trabajaba.

-Súbete al auto, papá.-le ordene mientras recostaba a Bella en mi auto.

-¿Estás seguro, Edward?-dijo, dudando. Él sabía que amaba a este Volvo pero no más que a Bella.

-Carlisle...

Él no respondió, sino que subió al auto. Yo iba atrás con Bella. Carlisle condujo lo más rápido posible pero no era lo suficiente para mí. El volvo tenía que ir más rápido. Llegamos al hospital y saque, con cuidado, a Bella del auto.

-Llévala a la sala.

Asentí y me dirigí a la sala donde él, mi hermana, Esme o yo nos reuníamos. Estaba equipada con todo lo necesario.

-Edward, necesito que te retires.-dijo mi padre al llegar.

No podía dejar sola a mi ángel. No en este momento.

-Los chicos están afuera.

-No puedo...-mire a Bella recostada en la camilla, inconsciente.

-Tienes que irte, hijo.-miró a Bella y después a mi.-Ella estará bien.-me aseguró.

Mire por última vez a Bella, me acerque y le bese la frente.

-Tienes que sobrevivir a esta, Bella. Te amo.-le susurre y después me fui.

-¡Edward!-me llamó Alice.

Me senté en el primer banco que vi.

-Estaré bien.-me aseguró, ahora, Ally estaba más cerca mío.

Pasaron las horas y no teníamos noticia de mi Bella. Alice y Rose se habían echado una siestecita pero yo no dormiría hasta saber que Bella estaba bien, que no le pasaba nada. Carlisle salió de la sala. Me levante de un salto.

-¿Puedo entrar?-fue lo primero que le dije.

-Puedes entrar pero...ten cuidado, está dormida.

Asentí, entre y me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de ella.

-Bella...tienes que sobrevivir a esto...-puse mi brazo sobre la camilla y, después, puse mi cabeza allí.

Ella tenía que vivir.

-Te amo, Bella. No puedo vivir sin ti.-aun seguía con mi cabeza gacha, comencé a sentir que algo, una mano, me tocaba el pelo.

-Edward...-susurró Bella. No podía ser, debía de estar soñando.-Yo también te amo.

-No, quiero seguir soñando este sueño perfecto.

Sentí que reía con debilidad.

-Tienes que mirarme, me estás haciendo cosquillas.

Levante mi cabeza y me encontré con sus hermosos ojos marrones mirándome.

-¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? ...Lo siento mucho.-empecé a disculparme, todo esto que le había pasado era mi culpa.

**BPOV**

Edward se había empezado a disculpar.

-Espera, espera...Edward, deja de decir estupideces.-le interrumpí.-Eso...eso ahora no importa.

-Pero, Bella, todo esto es...-callé su protesta, besándolo.

Nos seguimos besando por un pequeño tiempo.

-Esto...esto no debería saberlo Alice.-dije cuando terminamos de besarnos.

-No, no debería.-afirmó Edward, haciendo esa sonrisa torcida que me hipnotizaba. Ambos reímos.

-¡Bella!-era Alice, estaba en la puerta que se acercaba a mí, dando saltos.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Alice, estoy bien.

Pase una semana en el hospital. Alice y Rose me cuidaban aunque algunas veces, no hacían precisamente eso.

-No me comprare eso, Alice.

Intentaba convencerme de comprarme un conjunto de ropa interior pero yo no quería.

-Por favor, Bella. Algún día lo necesitaras...sea con Jacob o con...otra persona.

-¡NO!-casi que le grite.- ¡Alice, no me llevare eso!

Tuve suerte de que mi celular sonó en ese momento. Atendí...era Jake.

-Hola, Jake.

-Hola, Bells.

-¿Paso algo?

-Emm...si, necesito verte.

-Claro, ¿te parece en el Shop Coffee?

-Sí, ¿ahora?

-Sí, nos vemos pronto.-y corte.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-preguntó Ally.

-Por favor, Ally.-le dijo Rose.

-Quiere que nos veamos, tiene algo que decirme...y yo también.

-Ya se debe de haber enterado.-dijo Rosalie.

-Si es del accidente.-dijo Ally con una sonrisa pícara.

-No, no es eso...otra cosa. Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.-dije antes de salir disparada hacia el estacionamiento.

Me subí al auto, lo más rápido que pude para evitar a los paparazzi. Conduje hasta el lugar de encuentro. Tenía que decírselo a Jake, tenía que hacerlo.

Llegue y entre, lo encontré rápidamente.

-Jake.-dije antes de sentarme enfrente a él.

-Hola, Bella.

Hubo un silencio.

-Tengo algo importante que decirte.-dijimos ambos, a la misma vez.

-Tú primero.-dijo él.

-Emm...está bien.

No sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Jake,...yo, yo no sé si pueda seguir con esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé si podamos seguir juntos.

-¿Por qué? Bella, no me juegues una broma pesada.

-No es una broma, Jacob. Quiero decir...creo que todo se terminó.

Ninguno de los dos hablo.

-Lo siento, Jake...-realmente lo sentía pero no le correspondía.- ¿Puedes decirme lo que me ibas a decir?-le pregunte después de un largo rato.

-Si...

-Dime...


	14. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

-Bella, yo te iba a pedir que te casaras conmigo.-dijo Jake sacando, del bolsillo de su chaqueta, un anillo para mostrármelo.-Pero parece que no aceptaras...

-Jake...Lo siento.-dije antes de salir corriendo.

Lo que me faltaba. Yo venía a terminar con mi novio y él iba a proponerme matrimonio.

-¡Bella!-gritó Jake.

Yo ya estaba cerca de mi auto, tratando de abrirlo. Me di la vuelta.

-¿Qué?

-Es por él, ¿verdad?

No quería decirle que era por Edward, porque así lo era.

-Emm...amigos, Jake...amigos.-dije antes de subirme al auto y conducir hasta la casa de Alice a buscar a Abby.

Llegue y por suerte, no había paparazzi. Salí del auto y fui hasta la entrada. Ally me abrió.

-Hola, Bells.

-Alice, vine a recoger a Abby.

-Lo sé, pasa.-dijo abriendo más la puerta. Le obedecí.

-Rose y yo estamos medias ocupadas.-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Me senté en el sillón.

-¿Y Abby?-pregunte ya que no la veía por ningún lado.

-¡Edward!-gritó, sin contestar mi pregunta. Unos minutos después, Edward apareció por las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Alice?

-Abby.

Él miro hacia donde estaba yo.

-¡Alice!-gritó Rose de la cocina.

-Nos vemos luego.-dijo la duendecillo antes de retirarse.

_¡Genial!..._

-Abby está durmiendo. ¿Vamos?

-Sí...-dije antes de pararme de un salto e ir hasta donde estaba Edward. Empezamos a subir las escaleras.

¿Se lo decía? ¿Le decía que había terminado con Jake? ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Me arriesgaría.

-Em...termine con Jake.-dijo evitado su mirada. Por lo menos lo intente...por 5 minutos. Cuando lo vi, estaba sonriendo.

-Bella...

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?-le pregunte sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Tú...? ¿Tú quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó mientras me miraba.

Esto debía ser parte de mi imaginación. No lo podía creer.

-Eh...si...sí, sí, sí

Nos quedamos mirando por un buen tiempo, luego, nos besamos.

-Con una condición.-dijimos a la misma vez cuando dejamos de besarnos. Ambos reímos.

-¡¿Bella?-gritó Alice.

-Shh...-dijo él, ocultando su risa.

-Qué ella no lo sepa...por ahora.-dije susurrando.

-¿Bella?-volvió a preguntar, Alice, más cerca.

-Vamos a mi cuarto, ahí está Abby.-dijo Edward antes de tomarme la mano y llevarme a su dormitorio.

Entramos y nos pusimos al lado de Abby. Mientras yo despertaba a Abby.

-¡Tía Bella!-dijo antes de abrazarme.-No sabes lo que hicimos con el tío Edward. Jugamos, él toco el piano. Toca muy lindo.

Yo solamente sonreí.

-¡Bella!-dijo Alice desde la puerta. Edward y yo giramos para verla.

-¿Qué pasa, Ally?

-No lo sé. Dime tú, te estabas riendo.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema con eso?-inquirí.

-No,...averiguare porque te reías. Lo hare.-dijo antes de irse.

-Bien, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Por qué?...Me aburriré...y no jugare con él.

Sabía que con él se refería a Jake.

-Lo sé...pero no creo que Jacob este en casa.-dije mirando a Edward.

-Abby, mañana volverán y nosotros dos jugaremos, ¿está bien?-le dijo Edward.

-¡Sí!-dijo antes de irse por la puerta.

-Eres un genio.

-No, soy tú genio, ahora.-dijo antes de besarme.

Nos besamos por un tiempo. Sus labios eran tiernos y dulces.

-Mejor bajamos...-dije después de besarlo.

-Ajá.

Cuando bajamos las escaleras, Abby estaba dormida en el sillón con Alice a su lado.

-Se quedó dormida.-anunció cuando llegue a su lado.

-Está bien.-dije antes de intentar subirla a mis hombros.

-Yo la llevó.-dijo Edward quitándome las manos de la cintura de Abby para después subirla a su hombro.

-Nos vemos, Ally.-dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Le abrí la puerta de la casa a Edward y él se dirigió a mi auto. Alice miraba desde la puerta. Edward dejó a Abigail en el asiento trasero.

-No quiero que te vayas.-dijo él.

-Yo no quiero separarme de ti.-respondí.

-Tengo una idea.-dijo antes de ir a donde estaba Alice, yo le seguí.

Edward entro y volvió, en minutos, con una chaqueta. Iba a ir hacia mi auto pero Alice le detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Debo ir a la oficina para buscar mi chequera.

-¿Y para que necesitas tu chequera?

-Quiero comprarle unos libros a Bella.

Me sorprendí cuando dijo eso.

-Además, no traigo el efectivo justo.

-Ok, nos vemos.-dijo Ally antes de meterse a la casa.

Edward y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reír. Corrimos hacia los autos, él al suyo y yo al mío. Íbamos a mitad de camino cuando mi celular sonó, era Ed.

-Hola.

-Sígueme.

-Está bien.-respondí antes de cortar.

Llegamos a una oficina a 20 cuadras de mi casa. Bajamos, Edward me ayudo con Abby. Y entramos a la oficina.

-Hola, Sr. Cullen.-dijo una chica que estaba detrás del mostrador.

-Hola, Jessica. Estaré en la oficina con la . No me pases llamadas a menos si son de la familia.-dijo Edward antes de seguir su camino. Yo le seguí.


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

Edward dejó a Abby en un dormitorio lleno de juguetes, libros, etc. y después fuimos a otra habitación.

-¿Desde cuando tienes ese cuarto?-pregunté cuando entramos a la oficina.

-Desde que Alice estaba aburrida y decidió, hacer un cuarto así para Abby cuando tenga que venir.

Yo solo reí.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo sacas el libro?-preguntó él.

-¿Ah?...-estaba mirando toda la oficina.

-El libro.-dijo riendo.

-No te burles de mi.-dije haciendo pucherito.

-No me burlo de ti, Bella.-respondió mientras se acercaba a mí para besarme.

Nos besamos hasta que sentimos que la puerta se abría.

-Sr. Cullen, la quiere...-dijo Jessica antes de vernos, a Edward y a mí, besándonos.-Lo siento, no sabía que estaban...ocupados.-dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse y cerrar la puerta.

Yo, como era de esperarse, me sonroje.

-Será mejor que salgamos lo más antes posible de aquí.-dijo Edward antes de tomar su chequera, su abrigo y el mío.

-Iré por Abby.-le dije antes de ir hacia la puerta. Iba a abrirla pero una mano la cerró nuevamente.

-¿Qué...?

-No salgas, yo iré por Abby...

-Yo me quedare aquí.-le interrumpí.

-Exacto, yo llevare a Abby al auto. No dejes que nadie entre.-me dijo antes de irse.

**EPOV**

Genial, ¿qué ahora no se podía tener privacidad?

Salí y todas las miradas de la oficina estaban clavadas en la puerta para que después, se posaran en mí. Le di una mirada a Jessica que estaba hablando con Kachiri. No les di importancia y fui hasta donde Abby estaría jugando; y entre.

-¡Tío Edward!-dijo Abby antes de lanzarse encima para abrazarme.

-Abby, ¿lista para irnos?

-No...-dijo antes de bostezar.

-Creo que si.-dije antes de llevarla entre mis brazos para sacarle de la habitación.

Abby se abrazó de mi cuello. Camine con ella en brazos hasta donde estaba Bella, que nos abrió la puerta. Entre rápidamente y Bella cerró la puerta.

-¡Tía!-dijo en cuanto Bella cerró la puerta.

-Abby, ¿estás bien?

Se la di a Bella.

-Sip.

-Edward...-me llamó Bella.

-¿Si?

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?

-Iremos a tu casa, después tengo que volver a casa para que Alice no...-deje la frase inconclusa, ella sabía lo que diría.

-Está bien.

Mi celular sonó, lo levante del escritorio y era Alice.

-Alice.-le informe a Bella.

-Ok.-susurró.

-Hola, Ally.

-¿Por qué rayos Jessica me corta?-casi que gritó Alice.

-Tranquila, Alice. Se debe de haber cortado la señal.-le mentí.- ¿Para qué llamabas?

-Ah, sí. ¿Vienes a bailar con Emmett, Rose, Jazz y yo?

Mire a Bella.

-Claro, sí.

-Tendrás que ir si o...espera, ¿qué dijiste?

-Que si iré.-dije riendo.

-Oh, está bien.-dijo esto y luego cortó.

-¿Todo bien?-me preguntó Bella, extrañada.

-Sí, iré a bailar.-dije con una tonta sonrisa.

-¡Wuo!

-Vamos.-dije antes de tomar mi chequera, mi abrigo y el de Bella.

Le abrí la puerta y ella salió pero no fue demasiado lejos porque me espero.

Todos tenían fijas sus miradas en nosotros tres. Puse mi mano en la cintura de Bella y caminamos hasta la entrada donde me detuve.

-Jessica, quiero que mantengas alejados a los medios de este lugar y si preguntan algo, lo que sea...diles que no sabes.-le comunique antes de volver a depositar mi mano en la cintura de Bell y seguir caminando hasta su auto.

Nos detuvimos frente a su auto, ella recostó a Abby en el asiento trasero ya que se había dormido.

Mientras Bella recostaba a Abby, yo saque de mi bolsillo la chequera y empecé a escribir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Bella mirándome extrañada.

-Compro ejemplares de tus libros.-le dije mientras le entregaba el cheque.

-Oh, no. Eso sí que no, Edward.

-Tómalo.-le interrumpí. Ella tomo el cheque y quedo sorprendida cuando vio la cantidad de dinero que le daba.

-Edward, ¿para qué me das tanto dinero si es un libro solamente?

-Porque no es un libro solo, compré varios más para la fundación de mi padre. Uno será para mí, el resto...para la fundación. Además, lo escribiste tú.-dije antes de besarla.

-Bien, galán, será mejor que me valla.-dijo después de besarnos.

-Ok, nos vemos.-le dije antes de que subiera a su auto y se fuera. En casa me esperaba la gran furia de Alice.

-Alice, ya te dije que estuve haciendo. Por favor, déjame dormir en paz.

-Nop, tú nunca estas taaan feliz como hoy, así que me dirás porque.

-Ally, te lo diré mañana...

-Está bien.-dijo antes de irse de mi cuarto.

-O tal vez...dentro de unos meses.-dije antes de caer dormido.

**BPOV**

Cuando llegue a casa, estaba Jacob mirando la televisión. No le mire y lleve a Abby a su cuarto para acostarla. Le conté un cuento y le desee buenas noches.

Fui a la cocina y ahí estaba él, sentado en una silla.

-¿Quieres que me valla para que puedas traerlo a él?-dijo Jacob a regadientes.- ¡¿Para traerlo a él en mi lugar?-dijo, más bien gritó mientras daba un salto desde la silla hasta donde estaba yo.


	16. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

-Jake, no grites...Abby está durmiendo.-le susurré.

-¡Claro! ¡A que si fuera ese Cullen, si me dejarías gritar!.-dijo mientras se acercaba más a mi.

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar y yo me acerca para responder pero la mano de Jake no me dejo.

-¡Tú me cambiaste por ese! ¡Tú me perteneces!.-gritó nuevamente antes de besarme bruscamente.

Fue ahí cuando pude oler el olor a alcohol.

El teléfono dejo de sonar pero no demoro en que sonara mi celular.

-Jake...-dije empujándolo para safar de su beso.

-¡Tú no le perteneces! ¡Él te usa!.-dijo antes de volverme a besar.

**APOV**

-Llamare a Bella.-le dije a Edward quien me siguió hasta la cocina.

Ed había despertado por una supuesta pesadilla pero yo no lo creía. En fin, llamé a Bella pero no contestaba.

-¿Alice?

-No contesta. Edward,¿estas seguro que la dejaste en su casa?.-le dije en tono de broma.

-Alice, solamente le compre libros y nada más.

-Claro, y yo nací ayer.

-Ok, Ally. Piensa lo que quieras...Intenta llamarla al celular.

-Tienes razón.-dije mientras marcaba el numero de su celular.

Espere, sonó 3 veces pero salto el contestador.

_"Hola, soy Bella. Deja tu mensaje, cuando tenga tiempo te llamare. Nos vemos".-_dijo la contestadora. Corte.

-¿Y?.-preguntó, ansioso, Edward.

-No contesta.

-¡¿Cómo que no contesta?.-preguntó, alarmado.

-Edward,¿crees que le ha pasado algo?.-le pregunte dándome la vuelta.

Ahí fue cuando lo descubrí, todas las piezas encajaban.

-Jacob.-dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Edward salió disparado hacia la puerta de entrada.

-¡Jasper!.-le llame para que detuviera a Edward y lo hizo.

-Jasper, déjame ir.-le suplicó Ed.

-Edward, iremos todos.-le dije antes de abrir la puerta.

Todos, los 3, fuimos en el _Volvo S60R _de Edward.

Llegamos rápidamente. Solamente estaba prendida la luz de la cocina. Bajamos y corrimos hacia la puerta, estaba abierta.

Edward entro primero con Jasper pisándole los talones.

-¡Jacob, déjame!.-gritó Bella desde la cocina.

Los tres corrimos hacia allá. Jacob estaba encima de Bella, besándola bruscamente.

-¡Déjala!.-dijo Edward antes de tirarsele encima para empezar a pegarle a Jacob.

-¡Edward!.-fue lo único que le pude decir.

Bella se arrastró hacia la otra esquina, yo fui hasta allí.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, estas bien?.-le pregunte cuando estaba a su lado.

-...S-s-sí.-tartamudeo mientras miraba como Edward le pegaba a Jacob.

En determinado momento, todo se volteó, Jacob le estaba pegando a Ed.

-¡Noo!.-fue lo que gritó Bella.

-¡¿Te gusta esta _"cosa"_?.-le preguntó Jacob antes de darle un puñetazo a Edward.

Bella se levantó y fue hasta donde Jacob le pegaba a Edward e intentó separarlos.

-¡Jasper!.-le grite para que la detuviera mientras yo iba a ver si Abby se había despertado.

Y así era, estaba llorando cuando llegue.

-¡Abby!.-le dije antes de abrazarla.

-¡Tía Alice!.-dijo, abrazándome, mientras lloraba.

-Todo está bien, no llores más.-le dije tratando de consolarla.

-Todo es culpa de él, él empezó.-dijo entre sollozos.

-Lo sé, Abby, lo sé.-dije antes de alzarla y ponerla en mis brazos.

Ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

Salí hacia afuera por la puerta trasera y la puse en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Espera aquí, no demorare mucho. Te lo prometo.-dije antes de besarle la frente e irme devuelta dentro de la casa.

Jasper detenía a Bella que estaba llorando y gritando.

-¡Jacob, déjalo!.-gritaba una y otra vez.

Tome las manos de Bella por detrás.

-Yo me encargó de ella.-le dije a Jasper, que después fue a separar a Edward y a Jacob, empujando a este último contra la pared.

-Alice, déjame ir.-me suplicaba Bella.

-No, Bella. No te dejare ir.

-Alice, por favor.-dijo sollozando.

-¡Edward!-le gritó Jasper.

Jasper había empujado a Jacob a una esquina, dejándolo inconsciente. Edward dirigió su mirada hacia Bella, fue ahí, recién, que la solté.

Edward caminó rápidamente hacia Bella para después abrazarla.

-Jazz.-le susurre.

Estaba claro, Bella no estaba con Jacob y no estaba sola. Mi hermano no estaba con Denali y no estaba solo.

Jasper asintió y nos fuimos en silencio hasta el auto.

**BPOV**

-Lo siento mucho, Edward .-le dije aun llorando, abrazada de él.

-No tienes porque disculparte…Es ese idiota de Black.-respondió, abrazándome con más fuerza.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?.-le dije mirándolo por todas partes.

-No, estoy bien.¿Tú como estas?.-dijo haciendo lo mismo que yo acababa de hacer.

-Estoy bien.-dije antes de besarlo.

-Auch!.-se quejó después que terminamos de besarnos.

Le mire el labio y lo tenía hinchado.

-Edward, tienes el labio hinchado.

-No es nada.

-Edward...déjame ayudarte.-dije yendo hacia el freezer para sacar el hielo para después llevárselo a Edward.

-Toma.-le dije mientras le extendía la bolsa de hielo.

Él rodó los ojos y la tomo.

-Lo siento, Alice no me dejó hacer nada.-le dije bajando la cabeza.

-Hizo bien en hacer eso, lo menos que quiero es que salgas lastimada.-dijo depositando un leve beso en mis labios.

La puerta se abrió de repente así que rápidamente nos dejamos de besar.

-Paparazzi.-anunció Ally

* * *

><p>- <strong>PD:<strong> _**Perdón** por la demora de subir; recién me avivé hace pocos días de usar la otra computadora para el word._


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

-Está bien, Ally.-le dije y ella se fue.

-¿Quieres que salga por atrás?-preguntó Edward.

-No, no...Saldremos por adelante...los dos juntos.

Primero, me miro confundido pero después se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Está bien. Espera aquí.-dijo antes de ir a mi cuarto, que para mi sorpresa, sabia donde estaba.

Él volvió con una manta y me la puso encima.

-Ahora si, vamos.-dijo antes de poner su mano rodeando mi cintura.

Caminamos hasta afuera, donde la casa estaba rodeada de paparazzi que nos sacaban fotos. Caminamos lo más rápido posible hacia el auto, Jasper y Alice ya estaban dentro.

Edward y Jasper fueron adelante, Ed condució, mientras que Alice, Abby y yo fuimos atrás.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen.

-Bella,¿Abby puede dormir conmigo?-preguntó Alice cuando habíamos dejado ya todo lo que habíamos traído.

Suspire.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor, Bells.-suplicó.

-Está bien, Alice .-casi que grite dándome por vencida.

-Sí.-dijo, bailando.-Vamos, Abby.-dijo tomando la mano de la niña para después subir, juntas, las escaleras pero a mitad de camino se detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Alice?.-le preguntó Edward antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo.

-Bella, tú dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes,¿no te molesta?

-No pero... ¿donde queda?

Ella rodó los ojos.

-Bella..Bella...Bella,¿hace cuanto vienes a esta casa?

-Desde hace 2 o 3 años...creo.

-Si, bien.¿Vienes a esta casa desde hace 3 años y no sabes donde queda la habitación de huéspedes?.-preguntó, horrorizada.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-Eres un caso perdido frente a mi, Bella.-dijo antes de irse con Abby de la mano.

Jasper no tardo en irse, diciendo que tenía trabajo por hacer.

-¿Donde queda?.-le pregunte a Edward que seguía a mi lado.

-¿Eh?.

-El cuarto de huéspedes.-le dije tratando de ocultar mi risa.

-No te rías de mi, Bella.

-Puedo hacerlo, tú lo hiciste.-le recrimine.

-No recuerdo haberlo hecho.-dijo antes de besarme.

-Espero que eso te haya ayudado a recordar.-le dije después de besarlo.

-Ajá.

-¿Y bien?...¿Donde está?

-Por aquí.-dijo antes de tomarme de la mano y subir las escaleras.

Subimos las escaleras hasta cierto punto.

-Ya vuelvo, estaré en la cocina.-dijo Edward antes de depositar un beso en mis labios e irse.

Lo espere pero en minutos, Alice se apareció.

-Bella...

-Hola, Ally.¿Todo está bien?

-Sip, vine a decirte donde está la habitación.

-Sí, por que allá abajo no me la dijiste.-le recrimine.

-Está frente a la habitación de Edward.-dijo con una sonrisa maligna.-Por si necesitas algo, él estará enfrente tuyo.-guiño un ojo.

Edward volvió antes de que yo pudiera contestar.

-Ah, Bella...tienes tu piyama en la cama.-dijo Ally antes de irse.

-Voy a cambiarme...-le dije a Edward.

-Si...buenas noches.-respondió antes de irse a su cuarto.

Yo fui hacia el mío, me puse la piyama y me acosté. No podía dormir, me hacia falta algo.

Salí de la cama y tome la bata que había en el perchero.

Me la puse y fui hasta la puerta.

Mire para todos lados para ver si había alguien...pero no, así que, de puntitas de pies, fui hasta la habitación de Edward.

Abrí lentamente la puerta para que no hiciera ningún ruido.

Y ahí lo vi. Durmiendo en una gran cama que para mi gusto, era demasiado grande.

Me acerque despacio, aún en puntitas de pies, a la cama.

Me acosté a su lado y me quede mirándolo. Pero repentinamente, sentí que unas manos se posaban en mi cintura y me atraían.

Edward no estaba dormido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.-preguntó divertido.

-Te extrañaba...-confesé.

-Mmm...También yo.

Mis ojos se cerraban.

-Te amo.-fue lo ultimo que escuche ya que me dormí placidamente.

_-Al día siguiente.-_

Me despertó la voz cantarina de Alice...y sus zapatos también.

-¡Edward, despierta!.-le susurré empujándolo.

-¿Qué, qué?

-Es Alice.

-Oh, Alice. Quédate aquí.-dijo antes de levantarse.

Tomo una manta y se fue hacia el sillón, ahí se acostó.

Ambos nos hicimos los dormidos.

-Edward... ¿tienes idea donde está...?.-empezó a decir Alice.- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando aquí?

Después de eso, no oímos más nada, solamente la puerta cerrarse.

-¡Bella! ¡Despierta!.-empezó a sacudirme, era Alice.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cuarto...no se.-le dije mientras hacia una sonrisa idiota.

-¿Alice?-preguntó Edward.

-¿Qué hace Bella aquí?

-El cuarto no está funcionando bien.-le mintió.


	18. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

-Sí, sí...claro.-dijo rodando los ojos.-Toma.-le dio una revista a Edward.- Y toma.-y me dio otra a mi.

Era una revista _People_, de este mes.

-¿Qué?-le preguntó Ed.

-Miren el titulo.-respondió.

Lo leí.

-_"Los Swallen atacan nuevamente"_.-cite la frase.

-¿Emmett y Rosalie?-preguntó mi novio.

-Miren la foto.

La mire y ahí estábamos. Edward y yo, él tenia su mano en mi cintura. Eso había sido ayer a la noche, cuando él, Jasper y Alice nos habían ido a buscar.

-¡Oh por Dios!-casi que grite.

-Eso pasa...-dijo Ally antes de irse.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Edward que ahora estaba a mi lado.

-Sí, si...-le respondí.

**APOV**

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y fui hasta la cocina.

-¿Qué pasa, Ally?-preguntó Rose que estaba allí porque hoy iríamos de compras.

-Bella no estaba en su cuarto.-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿En donde estaba?

-En el cuarto de Edward.-respondí.

-Alice, ¿estás hablando enserio?-preguntó Rose con otra sonrisa.

-¡SII!-chille.

-¡Genial!-chilló conmigo.

-Ajá pero...

-¿Pero qué?-preguntó borrando su sonrisa.

-Edward estaba en el sillón.-le confesé.

-Uhh...

-Shh...Ahí vienen.-le interrumpí.

Rose y yo nos sentamos, por suerte, en todo esa charla, habíamos hecho el desayuno.

-Entonces, ¿qué le diremos?-preguntó Bella.

-No lo se, si tú no quieres hablar de eso...-dijo Edward pero Bella le interrumpió.

-No, no quiero que Emm se entere.-dijo Bella al interrumpir a mi hermano.

Rose y yo nos miramos confundidas.

-Entiendo...

Hubo silencio por un rato.

-¡Ya se!-exclamaron a la misma vez.

-Tú primero.-le dijo mi hermano ocultando su risa.

-No si tú piensas lo mismo que yo.

Se habían detenido.

-Yo lo diré si tú piensas lo mismo.-dijo Edward.

-¡Le diremos que me enferme!-dijo Bella.

-Mmm...Puede funcionar pero tendrías que quedarte en un lugar y no salir por unos días.

-Puedo hacer eso.

-Genial.

Caminaron hacia dentro de la cocina, ambos sonriendo.

-Hola, Rose.-le saludaron ambos a la misma vez.

-Hola, Bella...Edward.

-Tengo que irme a la oficina.-dijo, de repente, Edward.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-le pregunte.

Él no contestó sino que se fue.

-Amm...Bella.-gritó desde la puerta.-Te hago saber si llegan tus libros.

-Ok.

Edward se había ido, era nuestro turno con Rose atomizar a preguntas a mi futura cuñada, Bella.

-¡Cuéntanos!-empezó Rose.

**BPOV**

-¿Qué quieren que les cuente?-dije mientras me sentaba.

-¿Por que estabas en el cuarto de mi hermano?-me preguntó Alice.

-No podía dormir, ¿ok?-era verdad, no podía dormir.

-Ahh…y por eso se te ocurrió ir a ver a Eddie, ¿no?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Alice dijo que cualquier cosa que necesitara se la pidiese a él.

-Si pero eso no es...-empezó a decir Ally.

-Es una excusa, sí.-le interrumpí.

-Podrías habernos...-empezó a decir Rose pero mi celular sonó.

-Debo atender.-dije mirando el celular para verificar el remitente de la llamada y era Edward.

Sin darme cuenta, se me había formado una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ha de ser importantísima.-comentó Rose.

-Es tan importante que hace que sonrías.-dijo Ally.

No les hice caso y fui hasta el marco de la puerta.

-Hola.-le dije a Ed.

-Hola... ¿esta Alice por ahí?

-Si, anda en la vuelta con Rose.

-Me imagino...

-¿Ya llegaron los libros?-pregunté.

¿Que pasaba si no le gustaban?

-Sí, ya los empecé a leer.

-¿Todos?-le pregunte extrañada.

-No, Bella tontita...solo uno.-dijo riendo.

-Ahh...esto...esta bien.

-Pero igual ven a la oficina, ¿sí?-dijo con su hermosa voz dulce.

-Sí, claro...ya me aparezco por allí.

-Te amo, Bella.

-También yo.-dije antes de cortar

Volví a donde estaban las chicas.

-Tengo que irme.-les dije mientras agarraba una galleta que era la única que quedaba.

-Pero...no hemos terminado de preguntarte.-empezó a decir Rosalie a la misma vez que Alice asentía.

-Me necesitan ahora y además, es un tema importante.-les dije.

-Ahh...ya veo.-dijo Rose no muy convencida.

-Y ese tema importante, ¿por casualidad no rima con Edward?-preguntó Ally.

-Yo creo que si.-respondió Ros.

-Ok, me necesitan en la oficina...tengo que hablar con Tyler.-les dije y era verdad, tenia que hablar con Tyler.

-Sí, claro...y nosotras nacimos ayer.-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Después me siguen haciendo sus raras preguntas.-dije antes de irme al cuarto de huéspedes para buscar un abrigo y la cartera.

Baje nuevamente y me detuve en la cocina.

-Díganle a Abby que no demoro en volver.-les dije a ambas mientras tomaba otra galleta porque habían vuelto a poner más en el plato.

Me fui hasta la entrada y salí. Para mi mala suerte, habían paparazzi así que ahora no podría decir que había enfermado. Corrí hacia mi auto y entre.


	19. Chapter 19

**EPOV**

-Bien, Alice nos ordenó que te vistiéramos correctamente.-me dijo Jasper.

Ya estábamos en mi cuarto.

-¿Sigues todas las ordenes que Alice te da?-le pregunte divertido.

Emmett empezó a reír.

-¿Y tú sigues todas las ordenes que Bella te da?-respondió con otra pregunta Jasper.

Emmett dejó de reír.

-No, ¿por que lo haría?-le mentí.

-No lo se, dinos tú.-dijo

-Ok, ¿qué me tengo que poner?-cambie de tema.

-Pues, eso.-respondió Emmett señalándome a la cama.

Arriba de la cama había una camisa azul y unos pantalones negros.

-Nosotros nos vestiremos en el cuarto de Alice y en el de huéspedes.-dijo Jazz antes de irse con Emmett.

No podía creerlo, mi hermana estaba en todas partes.

Me bañe y me vestí rápidamente. Baje y allí abajo estaban los chicos.

-Hasta que al fin.-exclamó Emmett.

-No tarde tanto.

-Oh, no. Ni Alice se demora tanto.-dijo Jasper riendo.

Le propague un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Alice, deja de ponerme tanto polvo en la cara!-chilló Bella.

Todos empezamos a reír.

-Te dije que era demasiado. Sabes que ella se sonroja por cualquier cosa, puedes decirle _"hola"_ y ella se sonrojara.-empezó a decir Rosalie.

-Lo sé, le ha quedado perfecto.-dijo Ally.

-Quítale un poco, ¿no ves que parece un payaso?

-Tienes razón, apuesto a que no precisara mucho más porque si...

-¡Chicas, estoy presente!-le interrumpió Bella.

Emmett, Jasper y yo empezamos a reír más fuerte hasta que la puerta de arriba se abrió.

-¿Podrían cerrar su bocota?-nos preguntó Rose.

-Sí, sí...-dijimos los tres a la misma vez.

**BPOV**

Bajamos por las escaleras...para encontrarnos con nuestras respectivas parejas.

-¿Están listas?-preguntó Jasper.

Edward no dejaba de mirarme, por lo que me sonroje.

-Sip.-respondió Ally.

-Bella...-me llamó Rose.

-¿Sí?-desvíe mi mirada hacia ella.

-Al Volvo.

-Está bien.-respondí.

-Ok, nos vemos en el boliche.-se despidió Ally.

Jazz, Rose y Emm la siguieron.

-¿Vamos?-le pregunte a Edward.

-Claro pero antes...-se acercó más a mi.-Déjame decirte que te ves perfecta.-susurró cerca de mi oreja.

-Gracias.-dijo, nuevamente, sonrojándome.

-¿Nos vamos, señorita?-preguntó con su torcida sonrisa.

-Si.

Fuimos al garaje pero en vez de subirse al Volvo se dirigió a otro auto. Abrió la puerta del acompañante.

-¿Bella?

-¿Qué es eso?-dije señalando el auto.

-Oh, es mi otro auto, es un Ashton Martin plateado.

-¿Tienes dos autos?

-Si, ¿vamos?

Me subí al auto, que era hermoso.

Él condujo hasta un boliche donde afuera estaban los chicos y como eran de esperar, los paparazzi. Edward salió primero y me abrió la puerta. Yo salí e iba a seguir pero una mano me detuvo.

-No te vayas.-suplicó Edward.

Yo solamente le mostré la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Él cerró todo el auto y caminamos hasta donde estaban los chicos. Pero no sin antes ser _"entrevistados"_ por los paparazzi.

-¡! ¡! ¿Está usted saliendo con el ?-preguntó un periodista.

-¡! ¿Es verdad que usted ya no esta con Denali?-le preguntó otro a Edward.

Nosotros nos limitamos a caminar lo más rápido posible haca donde estaban los chicos.

-Entremos antes de que nos puedan seguir.-dijo Emmett.

Entramos y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile.

-¿Qué quieren tomar?-preguntó Ally.

-Yo tomare un Lamborgini.-dijo Emm.

-¡Emmett!-le rete.

-¿Qué?

-Yo tomare un High Society.-dijo Rose.

-Tomare un Lagrimas Azules.-dijo Jasper.

-¿Edward?-le preguntó Ally.

-Un Jamaican.-respondió.

-¿Y tú, Bella?

-Nada.

-Vamos, tienes que tomar algo.

-No tomare nada.

-Bella, si tomas...no iremos de compras por una semana y Edward no tomara nada.-dijo Alice como una solución.

-Trato hecho.-le dije.

Lo de no ir de compras por una semana me gustaba. Alice fue por las bebidas, no sabía cual me traería a mí. Volvió con 6 bebidas y se la fue entregando a cada uno.

-Tu Lamborgini.-le entrego el trago a Emmett.-Tu High Society.-le dio el otro vaso a Rose.

-¡Como me gusta este trago!-comentó Emmett.

-Jazz, tu Lagrimas Azules.-se lo entregó.-Y para Bella, como no sabia cual era mejor, te traje dos.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cuales?

-Lo que Edward pidió y una Margarita.

Gemí y todos rieron.

-Lo siento, amiga. Tienes que tomarte uno...o los dos.-dijo Rose.

-Me da igual.-respondí.

-Entonces serán los dos.-dijo Ally.

-Oh por dios.-gemí nuevamente.

-Dios no esta aquí pero si estamos nosotros.-bromeó Emmett.

-Tómatelos.-animó Jasper.

Tome la Margarita.

-Listo.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó Edward.

-Sí...sí...

-¡A bailar!-dijo Alice. Creo que ya se le había subido la bebida a la cabeza. Emmett se fue con Rosalie y Jasper con Alice.

-No bailare.-le dije a Edward que seguía a mi lado.

-Oh, espera a que Ally lo oiga.

Y no tardo en hacerse presente.

-Les dije que a bailar.-ordenó.

-Allá vamos.-dijo Edward a una pregunta que no se preguntó.

Alice se fue.

-¿Bailamos?-preguntó Ed tendiéndome la mano la cual yo tome.

Me llevó a la mitad de la pista.

**APOV**

Fui hasta donde estaba del Dj y le pedí unas canciones pero una en especial.

Todo era parte de nuestro plan,_"Bellward."_

-Necesito hablar con Rose un rato.-le dije a Jazz.

-Claro, ve.

Fui hasta donde Emmett bailaba con Rosalie o al revés.

-Emmett, la necesito unos minutos.-dije antes de tomar a Rose de la mano y llevarla, casi corriendo, hacia una esquina del lugar.

-¿Está listo?-me preguntó.

-Todo listo, pedí dos canciones que depende de como las bailen...

-...para que sepamos si están juntos.-termino de decir Ross.

-Exacto.

-¡Genial!

-Ajá...volvamos antes de que vengan a por nosotras.-le dije mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia donde estaba Jazz.

**BPOV**

De repente empezó a sonar una canción, a Emmett le gustaba un poco.

_Dímelo..._

_Tu me dijiste que te ibas a to'as conmigo_

_Aquí estoy... (¡Nos fuimos lejos!)_

_Esperando por ti para irme contigo (Top of the line, baby!)_

_Dímelo..._

_Tu me dijiste que te ibas a to'as conmigo_

_Aquí estoy..._

_Esperando por ti para irme contigo (Top of the line)_

Y yo empecé a bailar de una manera que nunca había bailado. ¿O si lo había hecho? Si, Alice y Rosalie me habían enseñado a bailar de ese modo.

Pero nunca lo había hecho...hasta ahora.

En cuestión de minutos, yo estaba de espaldas a Edward, con mis manos en sus hombros.

_Porque tú eres mía..._

-Mía, mía...Y de nadie más.-me cantó Edward en el oído.

Yo me sonroje como era de esperarse.

Seguimos bailando hasta que se terminó la canción. Todos nos fuimos a sentar.

Me tome el Jamaican como que si fuera agua.

-Eh...Bella...eso no es agua.-dijo Ally.

-Ya se...pero tengo sed.-conteste.-Vamos a bailar.-dije antes de irme a la pista.

**APOV**

Bella se había tomado la otra bebida y se había ido a bailar.

Edward la siguió.

Y nosotros no nos quedamos atrás.

Pusieron la canción que habíamos pedido yo y Rose. _Ven, báilalo._

_Ven, báilalo_

_Ay, ven, báilalo_

_Ven, gózalo_

_Ay, ven, gózalo_

_Que la rumba esta buena_

_Y contigo, morena_

_Pa' Santo Domingo_

_Es que me voy yo_

_Ven, báilalo_

_Ay, ven, báilalo_


	20. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

Seguimos bailando hasta que termino la canción.

-Ally, ¿donde queda el bar?-le pregunte.

-Por allí.-señaló directo hacia el fondo.

-Ok, ya vuelvo.-dije antes de irme.

**APOV**

-Como que es hora de irnos.-sugerí.

Bella se había quedado dormida.

-Si...tengo sueño.-concordó Rose conmigo.

-Bien, llevare a Bella al coche.-dijo Edward antes de desaparecer con Bella dormida en sus brazos.

-Vamos.-dijo Jazz.

Nos subimos a mi Porshe y nos fuimos.

**BPOV**

Sentía movimiento pero no podía abrir mis ojos hasta que lo logre.

-Mmm... ¿Edward?

-Ajá, te quedaste dormida en el boliche.-me explicó.

-Oh...-aun me dolía la cabeza.

Sentí que Edward me dejaba en algo blando y me tapaba con una manta.

-Estaré en la habitación de enfrente.-dijo antes de besarme la frente.

Se dio la vuelta para irse pero yo no quería que eso sucediera así que le tome del brazo y él se dio la vuelta.

-¿Pasa algo?-me preguntó preocupado.

-No te vayas.-logre articular.

-Está bien.-dijo ocultando su risa mientras se acostaba del otro lado de la cama. Me di la vuelta y me acurruqué en su pecho.

_-Al día siguiente.-_

Desperté tarde y Edward no estaba a mi lado como ayer.

La puerta se abrió de un santiamén.

-Hola, Bells.-me saludo Alice.

-Hola...

-Vístete y baja, Emmett y Rose tienen algo que decirnos...además, es hora de almorzar.-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me puse una blusa que había traído y unos pantalones de jean. Baje y todos ya estaban allí.

-Bella, ¿como te sientes?-me preguntó Esme.

Esme era la madre de Alice y Edward. Y, por supuesto, la esposa de Carlisle.

-Bien, todo es culpa de Alice.-dije en broma.

-¡Oye!-protestó Ally.

-Tu me obligaste a tomar.-le acuse.

-Si pero dos tragos...no cuatro.-contraatacó.

-¡¿Me tome cuatro tragos?

No recordaba haberlo hecho.

-Bueno, tres y medio...-aclaro Rose.

-Oh por dios.-gemí.

-Comamos.-dijo Esme para tranquilizar el ambiente.

Estábamos empezando el postre cuando Emmett llamó nuestra atención.

-Rose y yo queremos decirle algo importante.-empezó a decir.

-Emmett, termina ya que ni siquiera empezaste y ya me aburres.-se quejó Ally. Emmett la evito y prosiguió.

-Rosalie y yo nos casaremos.-anunció.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuando?-le pregunte.

-Dentro de 3 o 4 meses.-contestó Rose.

Alice y yo saltábamos de la alegría. La abrazamos y felicitamos.

-¡Que buena noticia!-felicitó Carlisle.

-Si, ¿más buenas noticias?-preguntó Esme.

Nadie contestó pero Alice y Rose me miraban cómplices.

-Sigamos comiendo.-sugirió Edward y así lo hicimos.

Nos sentamos a mirar televisión luego de terminar de comer, Abby estaba afuera jugando con Esme.

-No quiero ver el noticiero.-adelante.

-Esta bien...-protestó Rose.

-¿Por qué no?-me preguntó Ally.

-Porque no quiero.

Todos callaron.

-Me olvide del celular.-mentí para después levantarme del sillón y tratar de irme.

-No tan rápido, Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer.-me retó Ally.

¿Cómo diablos sabia mi nombre completo?

Me gire y la enfrente.

-¿Qué?-le pregunte inocentemente.

-Lárgalo...-susurró Rosalie pero lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo oyera.

Mire a Edward y él me infundió confianza.

-Verán...Jacob y yo no somos más novios...porque...Edward y yo lo somos.-solté.

-¡Sí!-gritaron de alegría mis dos amigas.

Jasper felicitó a Edward.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de la siguiente boda.-empezó a decir Alice.

-Espera unos segundos.-le frene.-Recién comenzamos nuestro noviazgo y tú ya planeas la boda.

-Sip, soy precavida...

-¿Y Emmett?-pregunte al no verlo en la sala.

Jasper señalo hacia el patio.

Me solté del abrazo de mis amigas y fui hasta el patio, furiosa.

-¡Emmett!-le llame.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, y cuando le llame, se dio la vuelta.

-¿Mm?

-¿Qué te pasa?...Deberías estar feliz porque acabo de confesarte que no salgo más con _"Black"._-hice comillas en el aire al pronunciar el apellido de Jake.

-Lo sé pero...Bella...

-¡No me vengas con ese cuento, Emm!-le interrumpí.-¡Deberías estar feliz porque tu hermana encontró a alguien que la hace feliz!-le grite.

-Pero Bells...

-¡Oh, no, no me vendrás con el famoso cuento de _"Bells"_!...Dime... ¿que hubieses hecho si yo no aceptaba a Rose? ¡Dímelo!

-Es diferente.-se defendió.

-¡¿En que, Emmett?...¿En que tú eres mayor y yo soy la menor? ¿Por eso tu tienes el derecho a ser feliz y yo no?

-No es eso, Bella.

-¿Entonces que es?...Dímelo.

Espere a ver si el contestaba pero no lo hizo.

-Lo sabía...

-Bella... ¿puedes tranquilizarte?-me preguntó.

-¿Tranquilizarme?...-quería decirle tantas cosas.

-Si, tranquilizarte.

-¡Te entendía cuando hacías esto con Jacob! Realmente, lo hacia. Porque no era nada tuyo, no era tu amigo, no lo conocías pero... ¿de Edward, Emmett?

Mis lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia en mis mejillas.

-¡Él es tu amigo, lo conoces desde hace mucho!...Que yo sepa... ¡Desconfías de tu amigo y de tu hermana!-le acuse.

-No...

-¿Sabes qué, Emmett Swan?...¡Volveré a hablarte cuando hayas aceptado esta relación!-dije antes de entrar nuevamente y caminar, sin mirar a ninguno de mis amigos, hasta el cuarto de Edward.

Entre y cerré la puerta con fuerza, y me tire en la cama a llorar.

**EPOV**

-¡Volveré a hablarte cuando hayas aceptado esta relación!-le gritó Bella un cuarto de voz más alto a Emmett antes de entrar e irse a mi dormitorio. La seguí.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella, ábreme!-le dije cuando ya estuve en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Esta abierta.-respondió con voz quebradiza.

Abrí la puerta y ella estaba tumbada en mi cama. Cerré la puerta y camine hacia la cama.

-Bella...-la abrace.

-¿Por que, Edward?-preguntó manteniendo oculto su rostro en mi pecho.

-Quédate tranquila...-le dije pero se había quedado dormida en mis brazos.

-Nunca le digas a una mujer que se tranquilice.-dijo mi hermana desde la puerta.- ¿Cómo esta?

-Se ha dormido-conteste.

-Mmm...Emmett quiere hablarle. Esta abajo.-dijo Ally antes de irse.

Recosté a Bella en la cama y le bese la frente antes de irme. Abajo estaban todos menos Carlisle.

-¿Cómo esta?-fue lo primero que dijo Emmett.

-Está durmiendo.-conteste serio.

-Oye Edward, lo siento mucho pero...

-¿Por que esas caruchas?-preguntó mi madre que recién entraba.

-Hay buenas y malas noticias.-contestó Ally.

-¿Cuales son las buenas?

-Edward...-casi cantó mi hermana.

-Bella y yo somos novios.-confesé.

-Oh, hijo.-dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba.

-Si...un montón de años esperando a que esto sucediera, ¿verdad, madre?-hablo Ally.

-¿Esperando?-pregunte.

-Oh, si...-confesó Esme.- ¿Cual es la mala?

-Emmett no acepta la relación.-dijo Rose.

-No es que no la acepte es que...

-Emmett...ven.-le dijo mi madre que se iba para afuera.

**EmmettPOV **

Seguí a Esme.

-¿Sí?-pregunte cuando ya estábamos afuera.

-¿Que fue lo que paso?

-Pues, no se...dijeron que estaban juntos y yo...pues, no sé.-confesé.

-Emmett, tienes que entender a tu hermana.

-Ella cree que no me alegro que sea feliz.-proteste.

-¿Y que quieres que crea si tu no le dices nada?

-No lo se...pero yo estoy feliz por ella pero me han sorprendido.-expliqué.

-Lo se, Emmett. Ahora, ve a disculparte con ella. Bella cree eso.

-Pero dijo que no me hablaría hasta que aceptara esa relación.

-Pues ve y dile que ya lo has hecho.

-Si...tienes razón, Esme. Gracias.-dije antes de entrar nuevamente a la casa e ir hasta el cuarto de Edward.


	21. Chapter 21

**BPOV**

Alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Bella...soy yo, Emmett. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí...-le contesté cortante.

La puerta se abrió y Emmett entró.

-¿Qué quieres, Emmett?.-le pregunté, sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Bella...lo siento es solo que me ha agarrado por sorpresa.-me explicó.-No quiero que pienses que no me alegro de ti, porque si lo hago.

Sentí que se sentaba a mi lado. Le mire.

-Perdona, Emmett.-dije antes de abrazarlo.

-Tranquila, hermanita.-dijo respondiendo mi abrazo con otro. Estuvimos así un largo rato.

-¿Que tal is juegas un rato con tu hermanoso?.-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Mmm...no...sabes que no.-le contesté, ambos reímos.

-Al menos, lo intente.

-Si...bajemos.-dije antes de levantarme de la cama para bajar.

-Alice,¿puedes dejar de rogarme eso?.-le pedía Edward a su hermana.

-Pero, por favor...será divertido.

-No, no iré de compras. ¡Olvidalo!

-¡Alice!.-le llamé.

-¿Qué?

Ya estaba a su lado.

-Prometiste no ir de compras por una semana si bebía.-le recordé.

-Oh,no. No, no, no.-empezó a hacer rabietas.

-Alice, es solo una semana.-dije entre risas.

-Muy graciosa,Bella.¿Sabes lo que me puedo perder en una semana?...¡MUCHO!

-Te prometo que después de esta semana me llevaras, todos los días, una semana.-le prometí aunque ya sabia que me iba a arrepentir.

-Ok, recuerdalo.-me apuntó con el dedo.

-Sí, sí. No me olvido.¿Y Abby?.-hace mucho que no la veía.

-Afuera con Rosalie.-me contestó Edward.

-Ya vuelvo.-dije antes de ir hacia la puerta trasera.

-¡Tía Bella!.-gritó Abby antes de correr a mi.

La tome a upa.

-Hola, pequeña. ¿Qué hacías?

-Jugaba con tía Rose.

-¿Esta todo bien?.-me preguntó Rose. Sabía que se refería a lo de Emmett.

-Si,esta todo bien.-respondí.

-¡Bella, Bella, Bella!-chilló Alice detrás mío.

Me di la vuelta aun con Abby en brazos.

-¿Que pasa ahora,Alice?

-¡Vamos a ir a jugar bolos!

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy iremos a jugar bolos, ahora.

-Pero, ¿y Abby?

-Quiero quedarme con tía Esme.-dijo Abby.

-Ahí lo tienes.-dijo antes de largarse.

Baje a Abby, que salió disparada para adentro. Rose y yo entramos.

-Te solicitan arriba en el cuarto de la pequeña demonio.-dijo Edward sonriente.

-¿En el cuarto de Alice?

-Sip.

Me le acerque.

-¿Sabes que quiere?

-Mmm...no.

Le besé solamente hasta que Emmett empezó a chillar.

-¡Hay menores presentes!

-No hay ningún menor,Emmett.-le dijo Edward al separarnos.

-Si hay. Entonces, ¿yo que soy?

-Tú eres mayor, no menor. Menor es Abby.-le conteste mientras subía las escaleras para ir al cuarto de Alice.

-Bella.-anunció Alice.

-¿Qué?

-Nada...

-¿A donde iremos?

-A un bowling cerca de aquí.

-Y hay karaoke.-prosiguió Rose.

-Mejor vamonos ya.-dije antes de irme por la puerta.

Nos fuimos en el jeep de mi hermano. Y habíamos jugado bastante a los bolos y yo le erre a todos.

-Vayamos a cantar.-animó Ally.

-Creo que paso.-dije.

-Nop, me darás la recompensa por no poder salir de compras.-se quejó Alice.

-No, tienes la otra semana para hacerme sufrir.

-Oh,cierto.-recordó.

-Vamos,hermanita.-me animó Emmett.

-Esta bien.

Nos sentamos en un gran sillón.

-¿Quien empieza?.-pregunté.

-Ustedes.-dijo Rose.

¡¿Para que les pregunte?

-Edward y tú.-repitió Ally.

-No quiero cantar.

-Por favor.-susurró Edward en mi oreja.-¿Por mi?

-Me las pagaras luego.-le amenace en susurro antes de levantarme.

Él sonrió antes de levantarse e ir hasta la maquina del karaoke.

-¿Cuál canción?.-me preguntó.

-Veamos.

Pasamos un rato en elegir la canción.

-Esta.-señale.

-¿Te gusta?.-preguntó divertido.

-Ajá.-asentí.

-Bien,entonces será esta.-dijo poniéndola.

Había elegido Mi Niña Bonita de Chino&Nacho.

_**KARAOKE. **_

_Richi, Peña . Chino y Nacho _

_Esta canción nació de un pensamiento . Es Así _

Y yo solo pienso en ti...Mi niña bonita...Mi amor.-cantó Edward mirándome.

_**KARAOKE: **_

_Oyee _

_Tú reconoces un hit, cuando lo oyes _

-Lo que siento por ti...Es ternura y pasión.-le canté.

-Tú me has hecho sentir que hay en mi corazón.-cantó acercándose a mi.

-Tanto amor.-le seguí.

-Tanto amor.-se acercó mas a mi y yo a él.

-Yo nací para ti y tú, también, para mí . Y ahora, sé que morir es tratar de vivir sin tu amor . Sin tu amor.-canté.

Mi niña bonita, mi dulce princesa . Me siento en las nubes, cuando tú me besas y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo, si tengo de cerca el olor de tu pelo. Mi niña bonita brillante lucero.-me cantó antes de girarme.

Te queda pequeña la frase te quiero , por eso mis labios te dicen te amo . Cuando estamos juntos, más nos enamoramos.-cantamos juntos.

Aquí hay amor , aquí hay amor . Aquí hay amor, amor . Aquí hay amor, amor . Aquí hay, hay, hay, hay, hay, hay amor.-le cante mirándolo.

Este amor que como espuma sube . Que cuando te tomo de la mano por el parque , camino en las nubes. Parece mentira que ya no recuerdo nada , cuando solo estuve.-cantamos.

-Nada se podrá comparar con algo tan especial , nada se compara con lo nuestro mi vida . Le agradezco al tiempo que me ha demostrado que las cosas buenas llegan , en cualquier momento.-me cantó con una sonrisa.

-Yo no imaginaba que conocería , algún día, este sentimiento . Un amor puro y natural , digno de admirar.-le respondí a la sonrisa con otra.

-Digno de admirar, princesa.-cantó por lo que yo, sin razón, me sonroje.

Un amor de fantasía, lleno de romance y alegría . De bello detalle, cada día . Nena, ¿quién lo diría ?

Que algún día yo me enamoraría y que sin tu amor, no viviría . Como sabia que esto pasaría , que ibas a ser mía y que yo querría amarte por siempre, mi niña bonita.-me guiño el ojo después de cantar esto.

Mi niña bonita mi dulce princesa.-siguió.

Me siento en las nubes, cuando tú me besas . Y siento que vuelo más alto que el cielo , si tengo de cerca el olor de tú pelo.-le cante acercándome a él.

Mi niña bonita, brillante lucero . Te queda pequeña la frase te quiero . Por eso mis labios, te dicen te amo . Cuando estamos juntos, más nos enamoramos.-cantó.

La melodía siguió.

Aquí hay amor, mi niña bonita. Aquí hay amor, mi niña bonita. Aquí hay amor, amor. Aquí hay amor, amor . Aquí hay, hay, hay, hay, hay, hay amor.-cantó.

_**KARAOKE. **_

_Desde este momento no podrás sacarte esta canción de tu cabeza . Chino Y Nacho _

Mi Niña Bonita.-cantó antes de que juntáramos nuestras frentes una con la otra.

Tú y únicamente tú , Mi Niña Bonita!.-me cantó antes de besarme.

Pase mis manos por su cuello hasta llegar a su suave cabello y agarrarlo. Emmett empezó a alardear con gritos y chiflidos. Así que dejamos de besarnos.


	22. Chapter 22

**BPOV**

Reímos.

-Ahora es tu turno, hermanoso.-le acusé.

-¿Por que?

-Por alardear,y Rose también.-dije con una sonrisa maligna.

-Ok, ok.-dijo Emmett antes de levantarse. Rosalie lo siguió y eligieron _Barbie Girl._

-Hi Barbie .-le cantó Emmett.

-Hi Ken .-le respondió Rosalie saludando a Emm con la mano.

-Do you wanna go for a ride? .-le preguntó Emmett haciendo cara rara. Siguieron cantando y todos nos reíamos con cada cosa que Emmett hacia.

-I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world. Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your darling. .-cantó Rose haciendo cosas con las manos.

Siguieron cantando hasta que la canción termino y les toco el turno a Jazz y a Ally de cantar. Eligieron _Hold My Hand_ de Akon y Michael Jackson. Me gusto.

-This life don't last forever, hold my hand. So tell me what we're waitin for, hold my hand. Better off being together, hold my hand. Than being miserable alone, hold my hand.-le cantó Jasper.

-Cause I've been there before and you've been there before . But together we can be alright. Cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold . We can just hold eachother till we see the sunlight.-le cantó Ally con una sonrisa.

Y siguieron cantando, y por último, nos toco a las tres chicas. A Rosalie,a Alice y a mi. Elegimos Á_ngel_ de Diego Torres y se la dedicamos a los chicos.

-Tú me enseñaste que tan simples son las cosas , tú me enseñaste a dar amor y nada más . Y que no importa si recibes algo a cambio , y descubrí que en esta vida hay algo más . Y donde quiera que yo esté, tú vas a estar.-cantó Rose a Emm.

-Y como un ángel cuidarás de mi , cuando me pierda y deje de reír . Y como el viento me cuenta

que el invierno esta por venir.-le canté a Edward.

-Este mundo gira de nuevo , aunque me sienta al revés . Como un ave que no para el vuelo , sé que no voy a caer.-cantó Ally a Jasper.

-Tú me enseñaste como respirar de nuevo , tú me enseñaste a pensar antes de actuar . Solo se trata de ver hasta lo invisible y descubrí que en esta vida hay algo más . Y donde quiera que yo esté tu vas a estar.-cante nuevamente.

Y como un ángel cuidarás de mi cuando me pierda y deje de reír . Y cuando el viento me cuenta que el invierno esta por venir.-cantó otra vez Alice.

-Este mundo gira de nuevo , aunque me sienta al revés . Como un ave que no para el vuelo.-cantó Rose.

-Sé que no voy a caer y sé que voy a verte de nuevo , lo sé. Para decirte cuanto te quiero , tú sabes.- cantamos a coro.

-Y como un ángel cuidarás de mi , cuando me pierda y deje de reír . Y como un ángel, cuidaras de mi.-le cantó Rose a mi hermano.

Los chicos nos aplaudieron antes de que nos fuéramos a sentar.

-Su turno.-les dijo Rose.

-No...

-Sin protestas.-le interrumpió Alice a mi hermano.

-Bella...-empezó a decir Edward.

-Nop.-le interrumpí.-Tienen que cantar, nosotras lo hicimos.

-Es que no sabemos cual cantar.-se excusó Jasper.

-Haré lo que quieras si haces que no cante.-me susurró Edward al oído.

-Bella, no dejes que mi hermano te hipnotice.-me advirtió Ally.

-Tranquila, Alice. No me hipnotiza.-dije entre risas.-Perdonemosle la vida por hoy.

-Mmm...no lo se.

-Miralo de esta forma, Ally. Algún día se la cobraremos.-le dijo Rose.

-Sip, solo por hoy.

Nos volvimos a la casa Cullen donde Abby se había quedado dormida. Edward me llevó a casa para buscar algunas cosas de Abby en casa.

-Deben de estar en su cuarto.-dije antes de ir para ahí.

**EPOV**

Me quede en la sala pero vi algo que llamo mi atención. Eran papeles, más bien partituras. Las tomé.

-No tardare mucho...-dijo Bella antes de que pudiera verme.

-¿Qué son?

-Pues, partituras. Yo...yo las compuse...

-¿Cuándo?

-Pues, cuando tú...tú te fuiste y algunas cuando, bueno, cuando estabas allá.-admitió sonrojada.

-¿En que las tocas?.-pregunté interesado.

-Guitarra.

-¿Donde esta? Quiero verla.

-Emm...tenia cuando chica...se me rompió una cuerda y, bueno, he estado ahorrando para otra.-admitió mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Oh...

-¿Podrías ir llevando esto para el coche?.-preguntó extendiéndome una mochila de Barbie.

-Si.-dije antes de tomarla y salir por la puerta.

Tenía una idea, dejé la mochila en el asiento trasero y llamé a Alice.

-Hola.

-Alice,necesito tu ayuda para el cumpleaños de Bella.


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

-¿En que?

-En el cumple...

-Te escuche, Edward.-me interrumpió Ally.- Quise decir, en que parte de la fiesta.

-Por primera vez,quiero que hagas una fiesta.-admití.

-¡Ally vuelve a ganar!.-anunció victoriosa.

-Sí, sí, sí. Necesito que hagas una fiesta para dentro de 3 días, ¿podrás?

-Edward Cullen,¿con quien te crees que estas hablando? ¡Claro que puedo!.-dijo antes de cortarme.

Iba a reprocharle por eso pero justo salió Bella de la casa. Puso una mochila de princesas en el asiento trasero.

-¿Lista?

-Ajá.-dijo antes de subirse al auto.

La seguí y conduje hasta la casa. Saqué todas las cosas y las puse en el cuarto de huéspedes.

-Está todo listo.-le dije a Bella que estaba afuera del cuarto.

-Bien, llamaré a Abby.-dijo antes de darme un corto beso en los labios e irse.

**BPOV**

Acosté a Abby temprano, bajé para tomar agua y cuando volví, Edward le estaba cantando a Abby para que se durmiera.

Me quede viéndolo, Abby ya se había dormido. Edward dejó de cantar y le dio las buenas noches.

Nos dormimos en su habitación como la primera noche, solamente que al despertar, él seguía ahí.

_-Al día siguiente.- _

**EPOV**

Bella se había ido a trabajar en la editorial, así que teníamos tiempo para organizar su fiesta sorpresa.

-Alice, no quiero que sea muy...ruidosa.-le pedí.

-Uh...problema grave, hermanito. La fiesta será a mi manera.

-Da igual, iré a comprarle el regalo.-dije antes de ir por el _Volvo_ y subirme a él.

Maneje hasta el centro de la ciudad, claro, siendo seguido por los bendecidos paparazzi. Bajé en una tienda de música y entré. Una chica rubia se dio la vuelta.

-Soy Jane, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?

-Necesito una guitarra.-respondí. La chica me miró.

-Tú eres...

-Edward Cullen, sí.-termine la frase.

-Oh por dios.

-Tengo un poco de prisa.

-Sí, sí, sí...claro.-dijo Jane sin dejar de mirarme.-Heidi, una guitarra.

Al rato, apareció una chica de pelo negro con una guitarra por lo que supuse que esa sería Heidi.

-La guitarra.-dijo antes de dársela a Jane e irse.

-¿Cuanto sería?

-Es...U$S50.-dijo mirándome de reojo.

-¿Podrías guardármela?

-Claro, ¿por cuantos días?

-Un día, como máximo.-respondí mientras le pagaba.

-¿Es un regalo?.-preguntó cautelosa.

-Si, para alguien muy especial.-respondí con una tonta sonrisa.

-¿Hermana? ¿Amiga? ¿Madre?.-empezó a acribillarme a preguntas.

-No, no y no.

-Me queda solamente...¿novia?

-Puede ser.

-Mmm...Tanya Denali.

-¿Qué? ¡No!...

-Ah, perdón. Es que dicen por ahí que...

-Sí, pero no.-le interrumpí.

-Entonces...

-Preferiría no decirlo.-dije antes de irme.

Llegué y Bella ya estaba allí. Basto con que abriera la puerta para que viniera a abrazarme.

-¡Oh, Edward!.-dijo antes de abrazarme.

-Tranquila,Bella.-dije entre risas.

-Te he extrañado.-admitió sonrojada.

-También yo.-dije antes de besarla.

-¡Emmett, deja eso!.-gritaba Alice desde la cocina.

Fuimos hasta allí, Emmett tenia unos tacos de Alice. Sus favoritos. Empece a reír.

-Edward Cullen, calla o ya sabrás lo que te pasara.-me amenazó mi hermana.

Me callé, enseguida.

-Ya, Emmett, devuélveselos.-le dije.

Emmett le devolvió los zapatos y Alice salió disparada.

-Bella, ¿podrías cocinar?.-preguntó Rose.

-Sip, nos vemos.-la hecho mi novia.

Comenzó a cocinar y yo la miraba. Creo que estaba haciendo una torta porque de repente,la harina cayó en mi pelo.

-¿Bella?.-la busque con la vista.

La encontré en la esquina con una mano llena de harina y con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Si, Edward?.-preguntó inocentemente.

-¿Por que me tiraste harina?.-pregunté divertido.

-Porque me dieron ganas.-dijo sin más.

-Ya veras.-dije antes de tomar un puñal de harina y tirárselo.

Gritó como respuesta a eso. Comencé a reírme hasta que trague harina. Y ahí empezó la lucha de harina...

-¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?.-tronó la voz de Emmett.

-Shh.-dije entre risas.

-¿Edward?.-me llamó mi hermana.

-¡Bella!.-ahora fue Rosalie quien llamó a mi novia.

Entraron Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett en la cocina y rompieron a reír cuando nos vieron empapados en harina.

-¿Qué paso?.-preguntó Emm.

-Fue culpa de Bella.-dije señalándola.

-Tú me seguiste la broma.-dijo antes de tirarme harina de vuelta.

Le tiré de nuevo harina pero casi se cae y yo en el intento de detenerla. Ambos caímos.

Todos rieron hasta que mi madre apareció con mi padre.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?.-nos preguntó Esme.

-Bella y Edward hacen guerra de harina.-les informó mi hermana mientras yo le volvía a tirar harina a Bella.

Bella se levantó y yo también, empecé a buscar algo para cubrirme. No encontraba nada, por lo que Bella volvió a atacarme.

Los chicos ya se habían ido. Tomé a Bella por las piernas y la tiré. Cayó arriba mio.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez.-le dije.

-Espera...me falto aquí.-dijo antes de ponerme harina en el puente de la nariz.

-Te has ganado tortura.-le dije antes de pintarle la cara con harina.

-Que no sea muy dura.-dijo antes de besarme.

-No lo será.-dije cuando separamos nuestros labios.

-Ok, ahora por tu culpa tendré que ir a buscar más ropa.-se quejó al levantarse.

-No lo creo. Alice ira a por ella.-respondí haciendo lo mismo que ella.

Bella se ducho primero y mientras ella lo hacia, Alice le fue a buscar la ropa.

Mi hermanita se quejó porque, supuestamente, Bella no tenia nada decente en su ropero. Después de Bella,me bañe yo.

Rosalie terminó pidiendo comida china y la comimos mientras mirábamos televisión.

_Mañana sería un __gran día._


	24. Chapter 24

**EPOV**

Me desperté temprano,a las 05:30 A.M para ser exactos.

Ya se que dirán que era muy temprano pero no era el único que se había despertado a esa hora,la pequeña Alice y Rosalie también.

-Rose,procura que Alice no intente hacer la comida.-le dije antes de subir las escaleras para ir a despertar a Emmett.

Necesitaba su Jeep pero él seguía dormido.

-¡Me las pagaras algún día, Edward Anthony Cullen!.-me gritó Ally.

No le hice caso y entré al dormitorio que, ahora, era de Emmett y de Rosalie. Ya que teníamos demasiadas habitaciones libres pero no las suficientes para separarlos y además, eran pareja, ¿no?

Mi modo, lo que ahora importaba era que hoy era el cumpleaños de Bella.

-¡Emmett!.-le sacudí.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué, qué?.-dio un salto de la cama y empece a reír. No podía creerlo, tenia ropa interior de Bob Esponja.

-¡Oye!.-dijo volviéndose a meter en la cama.

-¿Qué paso, Bob?.-le dije en broma.

-¡No te burles!...Fue un regalo de tu novia.

-En serio, Emmett. Necesito tu Jeep.-le dije tratando de ocultar mi risa.

-Ok pero...¿para que tienes tu Volvo?.

-Pero ahora necesito tu auto o...¿no recuerdas que día es hoy?.-le pregunté preocupado.

-Estoy dormido...-respondió.

-¡Emmett!.-le grité.-¡Es el cumpleaños de tu hermana!

-¿Hoy es 13? ¿Trece de septiembre?

-No, es 30 de junio.-le dije en broma.-¡Claro que es 13 de septiembre!

-Las llaves están en la mesada.

Las busque y las tome.

-Gracias, Emm.-le dije antes de salir del cuarto.

Bajé lo mas rápido y silenciosamente, posible.

-Ally,¿podrías verificar que Bella no se despierte?.-le pregunté mientras tomaba mi abrigo.

-Seguro.

-Gracias, Alice. Eres la mejor.-dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y salir.

Camine, más bien, corrí hacia el auto de Emmett y me subí. Conduje hasta una florería cerca de la casa y de confianza.

-Hola, Charlotte. Hola, Peter.-salude a mis dos amigos que eran los dueños de la tienda.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué es lo que te trae por esta vieja florería, amigo?.-me preguntó Peter.

-Pues, necesito flores...y muchas.-le dije.

-Dime cuantas.-me dijo Charlotte con una sonrisa.

-Como para llenar un dormitorio.-respondí con otra sonrisa.

Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué harás, Edward?.-me preguntó Peter.

-Pues, es una pequeña sorpresa para mi novia.-dije con una tonta sonrisa.

-Mmm...¿y se puede saber quien es la afortunada?.-preguntó su esposa.

-Se llama Bella...Bella Swan.-dije mientras me sentaba en una silla que estaba atrás mio.

-Espera, es...¿Isabella Swan?.-me preguntaron ambos sorprendidos.

-Pues...si,ella misma.

-¡Felicidades, Ed!.-dijo Charlotte.

-Oye, ¿ya lo sabe la prensa?.-preguntó mi amigo.

-No y espero que siga así.

-Bien, ahora dime, ¿cuales flores quieres?.-preguntó nuevamente Peter.

-Tulipanes.

Alice había averiguado que eran uno de los que más le gustaban a Bella.

Pedí que me llenaran todo el Jeep de tulipanes y así lo hicieron. Hice como 4 viajes con el auto lleno de tulipanes.

Al llegar, Emmett y Jasper me ayudaron con las flores. Los tres pusimos todas las flores al rededor de mi cama,por toda la habitación. No dejamos lugar sin tulipanes. Los chicos bajaron a ayudar a las chicas mientras yo despertaba a mi Bella.

-Mmmm...-de a poco,Bella fue despertando.-¿Edward?.-tocó las sabanas pero al no encontrarme, se sentó.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor...Mi Bella.-le dije antes de besarla.

Tomó mi pelo y no lo soltó, aún no dejabas de besarnos.

-Gracias, Edward.-dijo cuando nuestros labios se separaron.

-Esto fue solo el comienzo.-dije antes de levantarme, ya que yo estaba agachado a su lado.

Ella me siguió con la mirada, hasta que noto que el cuarto estaba lleno de flores.

-Esto...Edward, ¿qué es esto?

-Pues, son flores...para ti.

-Esto es...asombroso.-salió de la cama.-Gracias por todo, Edward.-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia mi para después besarme.

-El día recién empieza.-volví a decirle.

-Mmm...espero que no hayas gastado mucho dinero.

-Eso es lo que menos importa.-respondí con una sonrisa.

-Bien,ahora tengo que alistarme para ir a trabajar a la editorial.

-Nada de eso, señorita. Hoy, se me queda todo el día en la casa.

-Pero...

-Ya le dijimos a tu jefe.-le interrumpí.


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

-Te me has adelantado.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-En realidad, fue Rosalie quien le aviso.-confesé.

-Oh...tendré que agradecérselo.-dijo yendo hacia la puerta.

-Si pero antes, tendrías que cambiarte.-le señalé la piyama.

-Cierto, cierto, mejor me doy un baño.

-Te esperaré abajo.-dije antes de besarla y abrir la puerta para salir.

-Edward...-me llamó con su dulce voz.

Me di la vuelta y le dije:

-¿Si?

-Te amo.-confesó sonrojada.

Sonreí.

-También yo,mi Bella.-salí del cuarto y baje las escaleras.

-¡Alice!.-la llame.

No tardo en aparecer. Llevaba un vestido puesto.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por que tienes un vestido?

-Edward.-dijo negando con la cabeza.-se supone que en las fiestas, se usan vestidos.

-Lo se...

-Y tú.-me interrumpió.-,tendrías que cambiarte porque con esa ropa...-negó con la cabeza.

-Bien,bien...me cambiaré.-puse los ojos en blanco.

-Bien...ahora, ve, ve...

-¡Sorprendente! ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño puede ser tan insoportable?

-¡Es un talento natural!.-respondió.

-Pues, ¡vaya talento!

-¡Tranquilo, Cullen!.-me pegó en el hombro.

-Ya, duendecillo, iré a buscar el regalo de Bella.

-Ve tranquilamente.

-No hagas ningún lío por ahí.-dije antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Ya veras, Edward! ¡Me vengaré de eso!.-me gritó.

Me subí al Volvo y conduje hasta la tienda de música.

Entre rapidamente.

-Sr. Cullen.-dijo Jane al verme.

-Jane...

Ella solo se agacho y volvió con la guitarra.

-Gracias.-dije tomando la guitarra en mis manos.

-He averiguado quien es la afortunada.-susurró.

-Dime...-dije riendo.

Sabia que no lo averiguaría.

-Pues, Heidi estuvo averiguando y...es escritora.

-Puede ser...no lo sé.-dije nervioso.

-Tiene un hermano...es fácil.

Oh, no...se acercaba...

-Es Isabella Swan.-dijo, como quien quiere la cosa.

No podía creerlo...¡¿cómo rayos lo sabia?

-Me tengo que ir...-dije rapidamente.

-¿Es ella?

No le respondí.

-Vamos, no diré nada...puedes confiar en nosotras.

-Realmente me tengo que ir...-dije tomando la guitarra y caminando, lo más rápido posible, hacia mi auto.

Pues la guitarra en el asiento del acompañante y conduje hasta mi casa donde, desafortunadamente, estaba llena de paparazzi.

Tome la guitarra y corrí hacia la casa;entre rapidamente.

-¿Y Bella?.-pregunté a Jasper, que era el que estaba allí.

-Tu hermana y la mía la secuestraron.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Donde?

-El cuarto de Alice.

-¡ALIICEE!.-le grité.

Deje la guitarra al lado de Jazz y subí las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres ahora,Edward Anthony Cullen?.-preguntó con las manos en la cadera.-Estamos ocupadísimas.

-¡Edward! ¡Ayudame!.-gritó Bella desde la habitación.

-Dejala ir,Alice.

-Ok, ok...-puso los ojos en blanco.-¡Rose, dejala salir!.-gritó.

Bella salió corriendo del cuarto hacia mi.

-Seguiremos otro día.-le aseguró Ally.

Bella solamente le saco la lengua como haría Abby.

-Ven...-dije mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Ok...-me siguió.

Bajamos las escaleras lentamente y yo le di la guitarra.

-¡Edward!...Oh por dios!...¡No puedo creerlo!

-Pues, creelo.

-Gracias.-dijo antes de abrazarme.-Siento que no debería tener todo esto.-dijo aun mirando la guitarra.

-Si deberías.

En ese momento, Abby bajó las escaleras. Vale decir que aun estaba en piyama.

-¡Abby!

-Feliz cumpleaños, tía Bella.-dijo antes de que Bella la tomara en brazos.

-Gracias,Abby.

Bella la bajó.

-Tío Edward, ven.-dijo yendo hacia la puerta de entrada. La seguí.

-¿Qué pasa, Abby?.-pregunte mientras me agachaba a su altura.

-Quiero pedirle algo a la tía Bella pero, no sé si hacerlo.-dijo sonrojándose al igual como lo hacia Bella.

-¿Y que es lo que le quieres pedir?

-Que sea mi mami...

Me quede en blanco...

-Ehh...entonces,vamos a decírselo...

-Gracias.-dijo antes de abrazarme el cuello.


	26. Chapter 26

**BPOV**

La tarde paso llena de sorpresas. Rosalie me regalo dos vestidos alegando que lo que yo tenía en mi guardarropa, no era _"bueno ni decente"_.

Alice me llevo a su dormitorio donde me dio mi regalo que no era nada más ni nada menos que la ropa interior que ella me había querido comprar con Rose hace un par de días atrás...o meses...

-¡Alice!-le rete cuando me dio el regalo.

-Lo necesitabas.-defendió.

-¡Claro que no!

-Sí y esta pelea se termina aquí.

Le fulmine con la mirada.

-Además, algún día de estos, y espero que sea pronto, tú o mi hermano me lo agradecerán.

-¡Alice, sal de aquí!-la empuje.

-¡Oye, es mi cuarto!-se quejó, deteniéndose.

-Ya lo sé, chica pervertida.-le dije en broma.

Ambas reímos y después bajamos. Jasper me regalo un cisne de vidrio, creo. ¡Era hermoso!

-Gracias, Jazz.-dije tomando el cisne.

Emmett no me dio nada pero dijo:

-No tengo un regalo, no me has dado tiempo pero...hare algo que odie.

-¡Me parece genial!

-Sé que me arrepentiré...

-Lo harás pero ese es mi regalo.-le acuse.

-Sí, sí...vayamos a tu casa, señorita.-dijo Alice interrumpiendo a Emm.

-Ok.-dije tomando la guitarra que Edward me había regalado para después ir a la puerta.

-Eh... ¿Bella?-me llamó la duendecillo. Me di la vuelta.

-¿Qué?

-Afuera está lleno de paparazzi.-explicó Rose. Grite en mi fuero interior.

-Me hartaron.-dije mientras dejaba la guitarra en un sillón cercano.- ¿Quieren saber qué es lo que pasa? Pues, lo sabrán.-dije mientras abría la puerta y salí.

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella!-empezaron a llamarme los periodistas.-Primero que nada, feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias.-dije.

-Ahora, pasemos a las preguntas.-dijo otro.

-Ya sé que es lo que quieren saber.-les dije a ambos.-Y si, Edward y yo estamos saliendo.

-¿Hace cuánto?-preguntó uno.

-¿Y Jacob Black? ¿Dónde queda en todo esto?

-Jacob está bien...-dije.

_"Creo.".-_me dije en mi fuero interno.

-¿Quién termino la relación?

-¿Jacob o tú?

-Pues...fui yo.-admití.

-¿Porque?

-¿Tercero en discordia?

-No más preguntas.-dije antes de meterme a la casa.

-¿Y?-preguntó Ross.

-Todo arreglado.-dije satisfecha.

-Bien...¡Vámonos!-dijo Ally tirando de Jasper. Edward se me acercó.

-¿Vamos?-le pregunte mientras le abrazaba.

-Ajá.-dijo respondiendo mi abrazo con otro.

Caminamos hasta su volvo. Claro, no sin antes que nos volvieran a_ "entrevistar"._ En fin, Ally y Jazz fueron en el Porshe de ella mientras que Rose y Emm fueron el auto de mi hermano. Bajamos de los autos y entramos a mi casa.

-Emmett, es hora de tu regalo.-le dije.

-Oh, no.

-Tocaras la batería.

-¿Emmett toca la batería?-preguntó, divertido, mi novio.

-Tocaba.-aclare.

-¿Cuando?-pregunto, ahora, Ross.

-Emmett tocaba la batería cuando era chico mientras yo tocaba la guitarra.

-Pues, no tengo batería así que no puedo...

-Emmett, ¿realmente crees que tire tu batería?-le interrumpí.

-Oh, no.-repitió.

Reí y fui en busca de la famosa batería. Estaba pesada, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que alguien me observaba. Me di la vuelta y Edward estaba parado en la puerta.

-¿No piensas ayudarme?-le dije en broma.

Él se acercó y tomo parte de la batería. Lo que quedaba, mejor dicho y la llevo. Yo lo seguí. Los chicos la volvieron a armar y Emmett trajo un asiento, y se sentó.

-¿Que tocaremos?-preguntó mi hermano.

-Oh, espera aquí...-dije antes de salir en busca de mis partituras.

Busque mis partituras, por suerte, las encontré rápido. Busque una en especial...la encontré. Aun no estaba terminada.

**EPOV**

Bella revoloteaba de aquí para allá con lápiz y partituras en manos.

-Bella...-la llamó mi hermana. Ni se muto.

-Bella.-le llame un poco más fuerte. Ni cuenta se dio.

-¡Bella!-le gritó nuevamente mi hermana una octava de voz más alta.

-¿Qué?-se dio la vuelta.-Como dices tú...estoy ocupada terminando esto.-dijo antes de volver a escribir en el papel.

Alice bufó.

-¿Están listos?-preguntó Bells de repente.

-Claro.-dijimos todos a coro.

-Bien, tomen.-repartió unas hojas.-Se llama Miedo a Perderte...Rose y Ally van de coro. Emmett batería, Edward piano mientras que Jazz y yo, guitarra.-explicó.

-¿De dónde sacó un piano?-pregunte.

-Hay uno por aquí...en el cuarto de Jacob.-dijo señalando el cuarto. Fui hasta allí, Jasper me acompaño y a tirones, llevamos el piano hasta la sala.

-Fuertes.-dijo Ally. Le fulmine con la mirada.

-Algo.-dijo, en broma, Bella. La mire.

-Mejor empecemos.-dijo antes de tomar la guitarra que yo le regale.

_Cuantos sueños has tenido y por miedo no has seguido_

_El camino que te lleva a ser realidad_

_Solo piensa un instante_

_Nunca mucho fue bastante para ti_.-cante mientras tocaba el piano y Jasper la guitarra.

_Ya no sé porque razones_

_Te has quedado en mis ilusiones_

_No me digas que no hay tiempo_

_Y te eches atrás_.-cantó Bella mientras empezaba a tocar la guitarra.

_Quiero estar siempre a tu lado_

_Y olvidarnos del pasado_

_Tú y yo_.-le tocó a Jazz.

_Porque_

_No quiero vivir con miedo a perderte_

_Me quiero morir si no puedo verte.-_cantó Bella.

_En mi vida no hay más salida_.-cantaron Rosalie y Alice a coro.

_No puedo dormir si no puedo tenerte_

_No puedo seguir muriendo lentamente_

_A tu lado encadenado_.-siguió mi Bells

_Ooooohooooooohoooo_

_Oooooohooooooooohoo_.-volvieron a cantar las chicas.


	27. Chapter 27

**BPOV**

-Cada noche te he buscado y en mis sueños te he encontrado . Me despierto en un instante y tú ya no estas.-canté.

-Yo quiero estar siempre a tu lado y olvidarnos del pasado . Tú y yo.-cantó la duende.

-Porque no quiero vivir con miedo a perderte.-cantamos las tres.

-Me quiero morir si no puedo verte.-seguimos pero se nos sumaron los chicos.

-En mi vida, no hay mas salida.-cante yo sola.

-En mi vida, no hay mas salida . No puedo dormir, si no puedo tenerte . No puedo seguir muriendo, lentamente.-volvimos a cantar todos.

-Ser tu hada encadenada.-canté mirando a Edward...claro,con el rubor en mis mejillas.

-No quiero vivir con miedo a perderte , me quiero morir si no puedo verte . No puedo dormir, si no puedo tenerte . No puedo seguir muriendo, lentamente.-cantaron los chicos.

-Ya no sé porque razones , te has quedado en mis ilusiones.-cantamos todas las chicas.

-Porque no quiero vivir con miedo a perderte , me quiero morir si no puedo verte.-cantaron todos los chicos.

-En mi vida, no hay mas salida.-cantó Rose.

-No puedo dormir si no puedo tenerte , no puedo seguir muriendo lentamente.-todos nuevamente.

-Ser tu hada encadenada.-cantó Ally mientras miraba a Jazz.

-No quiero vivir con miedo a perderte . Me quiero morir, si no puedo verte . No puedo dormir, si no puedo tenerte . No puedo seguir muriendo, lentamente.-terminó cantando Edward.

-¡Eso fue genial!.-gritó Alice.-¿Donde tienes las otras canciones?.-dijo antes de pararse para tomar las partituras.

-¡No! ¡No!.-dije tratando de detenerla.

Pero obviamente eso no lo logre...ya que tomo todas las partituras en su diminuta mano.

-¡Ja!.-se burló y yo la fulmine con la mirada.-Veamos..que tenemos por aquí...

-Alice, devuélvemelas.-le dije tendiendo la mano.

-Nop, quiero saber.-dijo como una niña chica enojada porque no le compran el juguete que quiere.

-Alice...dámelas, ya.-dije ya enojandome.

-Que no.-volvió a decir antes de correr hacia mi dormitorio.

-¡Alice!.-la seguí.-¡Maldito duendecillo,vuelve aquí!.-le grité. Entré a mi cuarto y la vi del otro lado de la cama, mirando todas las partituras.

-Dime cuando las escribiste.-ordenó.

-No hace mucho, algunas fueron cuando él se fue, cuando lo conocí y cuando se fue. Ah, y también cuando volvió.-confesé.

-Me hablas de Edward,¿verdad?

-No, de Jacob.-le dije sarcástica.

-Ok, ok...ya entendí-dijo mientras volvía a fijar la vista en la letra que había pasado ya.-Esta...¿por qué...?

Me acerque y tomé la partitura.

-Se llama _Celos_...-le expliqué.

-Si, pero...¿por qué?

-Pues...un día, vi una revista de Edward y Tanya.-dije el nombre de ella con desdén.-Y pues...me...-me sonrojé.

¡Malditas hormonas!

-¿Tuviste celos?.-preguntó antes de romper a reír.

-Si..¡y no te rías!-le dije antes de propagarle un empujón.

-Ya, ya.-dijo, calmándose.

Aproveché y le quité las partituras de las manos. Salí huyendo hacia la sala.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!.-gritó Alice al llegar con las manos en la cintura.-Dame esa partitura ahora mismo o sufrirás las consecuencias.-anunció con mirada aterradora.

-_"Dame esa partitura ahora mismo o sufrirás las consecuencias"_.-imité la voz de la duende.

-Pues...Edward, esa canción creo que es para ti.-dijo señalando lo que tenia en mano.

Me puse pálida.

-¿En serio?.-preguntó, divertido.

-S...

-No.-le interrumpí a la pequeña Ally.

-Bella...-dijo Alice.

-¿Que?

-Dejame oír esa canción, por favor. Por favor, por favor.-empezó a rogar.

-¡Esta bien!.-dije antes de sentarme y tomar la guitarra.

Comencé a tocarla y no pare hasta que termine.

-¡Genial! Ahora...

-Niguna, Alice.-le interrumpí.

-Una más.

-Es mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?

-Si pero...

-Pero nada...esto es parte de mi venganza por tu regalo.

-Oh,vamos. Es bueno, sé que lo necesitaras alguna día. Y como dije antes...

-Y no necesitas repetirlo, si no quieres sufrir más.-le interrumpí y todos rieron.

Alice me fulminó con la mirada.

-Mejor vamos a buscar a Abby.-dijo Edward.

-Si, necesita dormir.-dije ante tomar el abrigo.

Fui directamente hacia el Volvo. Edward manejo hasta su casa y nos llevo de vuelta a casa. Nos despedimos con un par de besos. Al entrar, Abby me llamó porque quería hablarme.

-Tía...yo...yo quiero que seas mi mami...-dijo mientras se sonrojaba como Angela y yo lo hacíamos.

-Abby...-no sabia que decirle.

-¿No quieres ser mi mami? ¿No me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero, Abby pero no quiero ocupar el lugar de tu madre.

-Pero mi madre no está, se fue con papá... Entonces, ¿serás mi mami?

Quería decirle que si pero...había una parte de mi que decía que no podía ocupar el lugar de mi hermana.

-Además, Edward sería mi papi...-dijo formando una sonrisa.

-¿Ya se lo has preguntado?.-le dije mientras hacia otra sonrisa.

-No...le dije que te iba a decir.-admitió.

-Pues, mañana se lo decimos. ¿Ok?

Había un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Serás mi mami?.-preguntó emocionada.

-Sip.-le respondí.


	28. Chapter 28

_-Un mes después, Octubre.- _

Nuestra relación con Edward avanzaba perfectamente.

Él y Abby se llevaban de maravilla. Edward había aceptado ser el "papi" de Abby.

Y por suerte mía y de Abigail,él nunca se olvido de recogerla en la escuela como Jacob lo había hecho.

Hoy sería Halloween y Abby estaba muy emocionada.

Los chicos estaban en sus respectivos trabajos pero no tardarían en llegar.

-Bella, mejor espera a que lleguen los chicos...tú no puedes.-dijo Alice.

Intentaba poner unas luces que Alice había conseguido, por milagro, de color negro y naranja.

-Yo puedo, chicas.

-Mejor cuelga estos globos.-sugirió Rosalie.

-Esta bien.-dije mientras bajaba la escalera con las luces en mano.

Las deje en un sillón y tome los globos que ya habíamos inflado.

-Ustedes me los pasan.-dije mientras subía la escalera con un globo.

Los puse todos intercalados. Negro, naranja, negro, naranja,y así.

-Listo...ahora, pondré las luces.-dije tomándolas de vuelta.

Intenté ponerlas una y otra vez pero estaban en mi contra.

Intenté una ultima vez pero la escalera se tambaleó. Cerré los ojos por intuición...creí que era mi fin.

Estaba preparada para chocar contra el duro suelo pero en vez de eso, unas grandes manos, y suaves hay que admitir, me sujetaron.

Lentamente, esas manos me fueron girando y abrí los ojos para encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos que reconocía desde hace un tiempo. Los ojos de Edward.

-¡Oh, Edward!.-dije antes de abrazarlo.

-Si intentas distraerme, funciona.-dije riendo.

-No lo hago.-contraataque.

-Baja de ahí, ahora.-ordenó medio en broma y medio serio..

Le obedecí y bajé cuidadosamente.

-Ahora que estamos todos sanos.-dijo Alice de repente.-Hora de cambiarse...

-Pero, Alice, ni siquiera están colgadas las luces,falta la comida...-empecé a decir pero en ese momento, Esme entraba con una bandeja llena de galletas de diferentes modelos espeluznantes.

-A cambiarse...-casi cantó la duende.

Le di un rápido beso a Edward y la seguí.

_-Un par de horas más tarde.- _

Alice me había puesto el vestido de la Bella de _La Bella&La Bestia_.

A Rose le tocó disfrazarse de Barbie y a Alice de un duende de la pradera.

Y a Abby, la vistió de princesa...de Jazmín, pues era su favorita de todas.

Bajamos y allí estaban los chicos.

Jasper, era otro duende. Emmett...era Ken, se veía gracioso. Pero Edward no estaba allí.

-¿Y mi hermano?.-le preguntó la duende a su novio.

-Se escondió en la cocina.-respondieron Emmett y Jasper a la vez entre risas.

Alice fue en su busca y al rato regreso con un Edward, disfrazado de la Bestia. Me acerque a él.

-Me veo ridículo.-dijo enojado.

Emmett y Jasper reían a mandíbula batiente. Le fulminé con la mirada a mi hermano que callo enseguida.

-No te ves ridículo.-dije mirando a mi novio.-Te ves... guapo.

-Oh, sí, claro...-dijo antes de reír. Le besé.

-Se ven... perfectos.-dijo Alice.

-Claro, mira quien lo dice... La duende de la pradera.

-¡Oye!... No había otro de mi talla y que me gustara.-defendió.

Yo solo le saque la lengua como lo haría mi hija.

-Mami, mami... ¿saldremos a pedir dulces?.-preguntó Abigail corriendo hacia mi.

-Claro que si, pequeña.

-¡Sí!.-dijo mientras tomaba su canasta que tenia forma de calabaza y se paraba en la puerta.

Salimos todos a pedir dulces esa noche, con gran prensa sacándonos fotos pero eso no importaba esta noche. Volvimos con gran cantidad de dulces a nuestra casa. Vale decir que nos volvimos a la 01:30 AM.

No tenia ni idea de donde Abby sacaba tanta energía, debían de ser los caramelos.

_-Meses después, Diciembre.- _

No faltaba mucho para la navidad, una semana para ser exactos.

Edward y yo tendríamos que ir a comprar el regalo para Abby. Y hoy era el día,yo iría directamente al shopping y ahí lo esperaría.

No demoro mucho y por suerte, no había prensa. Así que estuvimos tranquilos.

Fuimos de tienda en tienda. Hasta que decidí comprarle una muñeca _Barbie_. Tenía el dinero suficiente aunque Edward me convenció de que él pagaría la mitad y así lo hizo.

Él fue a otra tienda y volvió al rato. Le compramos unos libros de princesas y otra _Barbie _más. Llegamos a su casa y la envolvimos con papel de regalo que traían las princesas de Disney en su alrededor.

Escondimos los regalos en el armario de Edward. También habíamos comprado para todos los chicos pero teníamos que esconder bien los de Abby. Ahora, era mi turno de comprarle un regalo para Edward. Aún no sabía qué.


	29. Chapter 29

**BPOV**

Al día siguiente, aproveché que Edward trabajaba temprano para ir a comprarle su regalo. No encontraba nada decente y bueno... hasta que entré en una tienda de antigüedades.

Y le compré varios CD de Debussy, Mozart,etc...y les dije que los envolvieran.

**EPOV**

Tenia el regalo perfecto para Bella. A Abby le había comprado un monopatín, sin que Bella supiera.

Le regalaría a Bella un collar de diamantes con nuestras iniciales grabadas en él y también le pediría que se mudara conmigo.

_-Días después, Navidad.- _

Ya teníamos todo preparado, hoy era nochebuena...ya se estaba haciendo la noche.

Los chicos y yo estábamos abajo esperando a las chicas.

-¡Bella!.-gritó mi hermana.

Todos los chicos miramos hacia las escaleras.

-¡Vuelve aquí,aun no estas lista!.-volvió a gritar Alice.

Todos nos reímos. Para mi hermana, nadie estaba listo.

Vimos a una Alice furiosa.

-¿Donde esta?.-nos interrogó.

-No sabemos.-contestamos a coro.

-Claro que lo saben,¡vayan a buscarla!.-gritó.

-Alice, es nochebuena... ¿podrías tranquilizarte?.-le dije acercándome a ella.

-Tienes razón...-dije dando un suspiro.-Iré a ver a Abby.-dijo antes de subir las escaleras.

Los chicos aprovechamos y fuimos a buscar nuestros regalos para dejarlos cerca.

_-Horas más tarde.- _

Ya eran las 12:00 en punto.

-¡Feliz navidad!.-casi gritó la duende de mi hermana.

-Feliz navidad.-dijo casi en un susurró la pequeña Abby.

-Feliz navidad, pequeña.-dije tomándola en brazos para después darle un besito en su mejilla. Después de eso, se sonrojo como su tía.

-Feliz navidad.-le dije ahora a mi Bella.

-Feliz navidad, Ed.-dijo antes de que nos besáramos.

Después de estar otro rato afuera, nos metimos a la casa. Con los chicos trajimos todos los regalos, y cuando regresamos, ya habían regalos debajo del árbol pero Abby, obviamente, no estaba ahí.

Dejamos todos los regalos y en ese momento, justo a tiempo, Abby bajó las escaleras.

-¡Ya vino Papa Noel!.-gritó antes de correr hacia el árbol. Pero se detuvo cuando llego al árbol y se arrodillo.

-Este es de tía Rose.-dijo extendiendo un paquete rosado hacia ella.

-Gracias, Abby.-respondió la rubia tomando el paquete.

Rosalie miro la tarjeta y después, miro a mi hermana. Lo abrió y de ahí, saco un gran vestido negro.

-Este es para...¡tío Jasper!.-dijo Abigail.

Ella y Jasper se llevaban de maravillas aunque Emmett decía que se unían para estar en su contra.

Jasper tomó el paquete y lo abrió. Y sacó de ahí, una cadenita con una palomita pequeña. Todos nos dimos cuenta de que era un regalo de Bella porque todos la miramos y ella se sonrojo.

-¡Tía Alice!.-gritó mi hija extendiéndole un pequeño paquete que mi hermana lo tomo rápidamente y lo abrió. De ahí sacó unos pasajes...

-¡Pasajes para Italia!.-empezó a chillar Ally y todos reímos.

-No se rían, Italia tiene muy buenas tiendas.-se defendió.

-Si, Alice...-dijo en broma mi novia.

-¡Papi!¡Papi!.-empezó a gritar la pequeña de 6 años con un paquete mediano de color azul.

Lo tomé y lo abrí. Allí adentro habían una cantidad de CD clásicos como Debussy, Beethoven, Mozart. ¡Me encanta su música!

Busqué a Bella con la mirada y la encontré mirándome. Le guiñé un ojo y ella se sonrojo.

Abigail siguió entregando regalos. Emmett recibió video juegos y una _game cube_. Rosalie, maquillaje y unos espejos.

Mi hermana recibió un vestido, maquillaje, pasajes para Italia, un espejo y un vale para un SPA para 3 personas que yo le regalé. Bella, vestidos a montón pero mi regalo aun no se lo di.

Jasper, un par de antigüedades, como el reloj de mano que le regale,una cadenita de Bella y muchas más cosas. Abby obtuvo las B_arbies_ de Bella,unos tacos de mentirillas por parte de Alice y Rosalie y yo le di su monopatín rosado mientras que Alice también le dio otro regalo, una bicicleta rosada también.

Más tarde, me lleve a Bella a mi dormitorio.

-Bella, mi regalo no estaba allí porque lo tengo aquí.-dije sacando la cajita de tercio pelo.

Le di la cajita que la tomó con sus pequeñas manitos y la abrió.

-¡Es hermoso!.-dijo sacando el collar.

Yo solo sonreí como un tonto, me alegraba saber que si le gusto.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Tiene nuestras iniciales!

-Si, lo mandé hacer especialmente para ti.-respondí.

-Gracias, Edward.-dijo antes de abrazarme y yo le respondí con otro abrazo y un beso.

-Bella...-dije cuando nos separamos.-¿Quieres venir a vivir conmigo?

No esperaba su respuesta, no me pregunten cual era la respuesta que esperaba porque no lo sé.

-¡Claro que si!.-dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

Después de esa maravillosa respuesta, nos volvimos a abrazar.

A partir de esa noche, Bella y Abby vivirían conmigo.


	30. Chapter 30

**BPOV**

_-Al día siguiente.- _

Ahora, viviría con Edward en su casa. Eso era genial... pero ahora, Alice nos tenia ajetreados con el año nuevo que vendría.

Estábamos de aquí para allá, con la editorial y Alice, no me daba mucho el tiempo.

-Bella y Rosalie, usaran sus vestidos para la fiesta.-anunció Alice de repente.

En este momento,estábamos descansando. Habíamos convencido a la duende de hacerlo.

-¿Qué fiesta?.-dije enseguida que Ally dejó de hablar.

-La fiesta de año nuevo hecha por y en la fundación Cullen.-informó.

-¿Cuando es?.-preguntó Emmett.

-El 31 de diciembre,tonto.-respondió Jasper entre risas.

-Los chicos iran de esmoquin... o de las ropas que les regale.-continuó diciendo la duende.

-No lograremos safarnos, ¿verdad?.-preguntó Edward.

-Nop.

-¡Increíble! ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño puede ser tan... así?.-dijo señalándola.

-Pues... eso es tu culpa.-le respondió Alice sacando la lengua.

-¿Mi culpa?.-preguntó mi novio ocultando su risa.

-Sí, tu culpa.

-¿Por qué es mi culpa?

-Pues, no detuviste a mamá cuando comía muchas cosas dulces.

-¿Y tú crees que eres dulce?.-dijo Edward a lo que todo reímos y Alice le pegó con un pequeño almohadón.

-Sé que lo soy.-se defendió.-¿Verdad, Jazzi?.-se volvió hacia su novio.

-Si.

Todos rompimos a reír. Ese día fuimos a buscar nuestras cosas a mi casa, a la que compartía con Jacob. Ya le había llamado para que fuera a buscar sus cosas. Y no sabia si ya lo había hecho o no, no me había dicho nada.

Llegamos en el volvo de Edward y vimos que había una _Chevy _naranja. Entramos cuidadosamente para ver a Jacob cargando unas cajas.

-¿Jake?.-le llame.

Él se dio la vuelta y dejo las cajas.

-Hola, Bella. He venido a recoger mis cosas... espero no te moleste.-dijo evitando a Edward.

-Vinimos a hacer lo mismo.-dije recalcando el _"vinimos"_.

-¿Qué? ¿A donde te mudas? ¿Dónde vivirás?

-Se mudaran conmigo.-le respondió Edward.

Jacob no dijo nada por un momento, se nos quedo viendo. Por lo que fuimos a buscar mis cosas.

Edward se las llevó al coche.

-¡No lo puedo creer!.-soltó de repente.

-¿Qué?.-le dije.

-¡Tardaste años en decidirte en que nos mudáramos nosotros dos juntos!.-volvió a decir.

Era verdad... aún no sabia el porque de mi tardanza para decirle que si nos mudáramos juntos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

-Me dejaste por _eso_ y ahora te vas a mudar con él en meses, nada más.

-Se llama Edward.-fue lo único que le dije.

-¡Se como se llama ese ladrón!

-¡Esperate ahí, Jacob!.-le grite.-¡Edward no es ningún ladrón!.-le acusé con el dedo.

-¡No, claro!... ¡Es un santo que cayo del cielo!.-dijo sarcásticamente.

-¡Ya parale!.-le dije.

Sentía mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.

-¡Claro, a él lo defiendes!... Bella.-se acercó más a mi y yo retrocedí dos pasos.-Apenas lo conoces,¿qué tal si le hace daño a Abigail?

-No lo hará.-dije débilmente.

-¿Qué pasaría si te hiciera daño a ti?

-¡No lo hará!.-le grité.

-Es porque no lo conoces, Bella.

-Lo conozco perfectamente y no le haría daño a Abby porque...-me calle instantáneamente.

Me miro extrañado.

-Dime.-ordenó.

-Abby le pidió ser su papi y él acepto.-confesé.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Claro que si... ella lo quiere.

-Y se nota que tú también.-se dio la vuelta.

-Jacob, yo le amo.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque me dejaste por _eso._

-¡No le llames eso!

Edward apareció y se acercó a mi.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Bella?.-me preguntó Edward tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Isabella, solo te digo la verdad...-dijo Jacob antes de ir hacia la puerta.-Así...te pareces a una cualquiera. Andas con el primero que se te cruce... eres una cualquiera.

Edward se le lanzó y lo acorralo contra la pared.

-¡Nunca más le vuelvas decir que es una cualquiera!.-le amenazo.

Jacob intentaba safarse de su agarra pero Edward lo tenia muy bien agarrado.

-¡Dé-ja-me!.-le dijo Jacob separándose y empujando a Edward.

Mi novio se tambaleo hacia atrás y yo fui en su busca. Para mi suerte, cayó en el sillón que había ahí y yo caí arriba de él.

Jacob nos dedicó una ultima mirada.

-Me das lastima, Bella... aun no caigo en que me hayas dejado por este.-dijo antes de irse.

Las lagrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes en mi cara. Edward me aseguró que nunca más lo volveríamos a ver y nos fuimos a su casa. A mi nueva casa.

El día había llegado, hoy sería el ultimo día de este año... y también el día de la fiesta en la fundación Cullen. Abby se quedaría con unos amigos de Edward, Peter y Charlotte.

Ya estábamos de camino al evento.


	31. Chapter 31

**BPOV**

Llegamos al evento, estaba todo muy lindo por lo que supuse que las encargadas eran Esme y Alice. Bajamos de los autos y nos fuimos a la entrada, en donde había una alfombra roja.

Todas las chicas estábamos de vestidos, cortesía de la duende. Rose tenía uno blanco y yo tenía uno negro mientras que Alice, tenía uno verde marino.

Los chicos estaban de esmoquin, inclusive Edward que he de admitir que se veía muy guapo. Posamos para algunas fotografías en la alfombra.

-Iré a sacarme fotos con la duende.-dijo Edward casi en susurro.-No te me vayas a escapar.-me dijo al oído a lo que yo respondí con un sonrojo y una tonta risita.

Él se fue y en su lugar vino Jasper, también me saque fotos con mi hermanoso. Luego de tantas fotos, entramos al gran salón.

Pasamos horas allí adentro, estuvo muy divertido todo. A Emmett le hacía gracia como había venido un tipo, llamado Felix Vulturi. Y a mi me extraño que la tal Tanya no estuviera ahí...

Casi siempre, después de bailar con Edward, me sentaba en su regazo.

-Hermanita, mira que hay asientos libres.-dijo Emmett señalando los 2 asientos libres, uno al lado de él y otro al lado de Edward.

-Pero no son iguales de cómodos que Edward.-le dije sacandole la lengua.

Todos en la mesa rieron.

-Eso dalo por sentado.-dije Alice entre risas.-Aunque era mucho más dulce cuando era niño... pero era como Emmett.

-¿Fuerte?.-preguntó mi hermano levantando los brazos.

-Claro que no... sobre-protector, decía yo.-siguió la duende.

Emmett puso cara de perrito mojado.

-No te preocupes, osito.-le dijo Rose antes de besarlo. Todos empezamos a reír nuevamente.

-Emmett, ¿Bob Esponja y Osito?.-le dijo Edward en broma y entre risas.

¡Esperen! En su cumpleaños anterior, yo le había regalado a Emm ropa interior de _Bob Esponja _¿Cómo diablos sabia Edward que él la tenia?

-¡Oye!... Si te causa tanta gracia, hablalo con tu novia.

-A mi, no me metan en líos.-dije defendiéndome.

-Emmett, aprende a defenderte por ti solo.-le dijo Jasper.

-Sé hacerlo.-dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

Nos reímos de eso. Estuvimos en el salón hasta que se hizo las 11 de la noche.

-Es hora de irnos.-dijo la duende.

-Emm... vayan yendo ustedes.-le dijo Edward a su hermana.

-¿No vienen?.-preguntó la rubia.

-No, tenemos que ir a buscar las cosas de Abby.

-¿Y no se puede posponer?.-volvió a preguntar.

-No, Abby las necesita ahora.-respondí.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos. No demoramos en llegar a mi antigua casa. Edward entro primero y yo le seguí.

-¿Donde esta el cuarto de Abby?

-Por allí.-le señalé el primer cuarto a la derecha.

Yo dejé mi abrigo y mi cartera en un sillón, y fui hacia la cocina. Empecé a hacer café para ambos mientras Edward llevaba las cosas al auto. Terminé de hacer los café y los lleve al cuarto de Abby, ahí estaba Edward.

-Ed... tu café esta listo.-le dije antes de poder verlo.

¡Oh por Dios! Moriría ahí, en ese mismo lugar,en ese mismo instante. ¡Debería ser ilegal que alguien fuera tan perfecto como él lo era!

No llevaba la camisa puesta y eso no era bueno, para mi... ¡Era demasiada perfección ante mis ojos!

-Gracias.-dijo él tomando la taza de café.

Nos sentamos en la cama que Abby tenia por las dudas. Yo lo único que hacia era mirarlo y morderme el labio inferior si no estaba tomando el café.

-¿Tienes calor?.-preguntó de repente.

-¿Ah?.-estaba muy ocupada mirándolo y pensando la cantidad de infartos que me vendrían.

-Pregunte si tienes calor.-repitió ahogando su risa.-Estas toda colorada.-dijo tocando mis mejillas con un mano.

No me había percatado de que mis mejillas estaban rojas... pues ahora, lo estaban aun más.

-No.-le dije.

Ambos dejamos las tazas pero sin dejar de mirarnos. Nos fuimos acercando más hasta que nuestros labios se tocaron. El beso fue aumentando de _nivel_. Ya no era tierno, sino que era apasionado.

Subí mi mano recorriendo el contorno de su pecho de mármol, hasta que mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello . No sé como, ni cuando pero ya estábamos en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación. Edward ya no llevaba los pantalones y ni yo el vestido.

-Bella..-me llamó entre besos y caricias.

-¿Mmm?.-fue lo único que pude responder.

-No... no quiero lastimarte, Bella.-dijo entrecortadamente.

-No lo harás, sé que no.-dije antes de besarlo nuevamente.

Presionó mi cintura contra su cuerpo y la mano con la sujetaba mi muslo lo levanto pasándolo por su cintura.

-Te amo, Bella.-dijo antes de volverme a besar.

-Yo también, Edward.-le respondí.

_-Al día siguiente- _

Me desperté temprano... aún no podía creer lo que había vivido la noche anterior. Busqué alguna prenda de ropa cercana y encontré la camisa de Edward, me la puse y fui hasta la cocina.

Comencé a cocinar algo y hacer café cuando empezó a sonar mi celular. Yo no podía atender. Dejo de sonar pero empezó a sonar el teléfono de la casa. No podía creer que aun funcionara.

-Hola.-el teléfono dejo de sonar, era la voz de Edward. Me gire y lo vi con el teléfono en la oreja.

**EPOV**

-Hola...-dije.

Me había levantado porque el teléfono sonaba. Aún no me creía que siguiera funcionando.

-¿Bella?.-era Alice.-Espera...¿Edward?

-Hola, hermanita.-le dije riendo.

-¿Qué haces en la casa de Bella? ¿Donde esta ella? ¿Por qué no contesta al celular? ¿Por qué no me contesto ella?

-Espera...

-¡Dime, Edward!.-exigió.

-Ella esta acá haciendo el desayuno.-le expliqué.- Es por eso, que no te contesto.

-¿Qué haces tu ahí? ¿Por qué no vinieron?

-Estábamos llevando las cosas al auto... era muy tarde para andar afuera así que nos quedamos aquí.-le mentí.

Miré a Bella y estaba sonriendo, le guiñé un ojo a lo que respondió sonrojándose.

-¡Podrían haber avisado siquiera!.-se quejó la duende que tenía por hermana.

-Lo sé, Alice. Perdonanos.

-Pasame con Bella... ¡Ahora!.

-Quiere hablar contigo.-dije extendiéndole el teléfono a Bella.

-De seguro, me atomiza a preguntas.-dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono. Yo solo reí.

-Hola, Ally.-le saludó.

**BPOV**

-Hola, Ally.-le dije preparada para su furia.

-¡Isabella Marie Swan!...¡Tienes que contarme todo!.-dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿A que te refieres?.-dije haciéndome la desentendida.

-Ya sabes de lo que hablo... por cierto, podrías haber avisado que no vendrían. Emmett ha estado preocupado, mira la hora.-dijo.

Mire el reloj de la cocina que marcaba las 12 de la mañana. Volví mi mirada hacia la mesada y vi a Edward comiendo unas galletas que recién había hecho.

-¡Edward!.-le llamé.

Vale decir que solo llevaba su ropa interior y eso no me ayudaba mucho a razonar. Él levanto la mirada.

-Mira la hora...-le dije y él obedeció.

-¡MMM!.-exclamó antes de levantarse, no sin antes caersele unas cuantas galletas encima.

Trate de ocultar mi risa y tuve éxito.

-Ve a vestirte, yo las juntare luego.-le dije.

-No, tú deberías vestirte...-dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-¡Mirate, Cullen!.-le dije en broma.-Estas en boxers.

-¿Cómo quieres que me vista, si tú tienes mi camisa?

-Pues...pues -no sabía que decirle.- No pienso quitármela.

-Oh, si lo harás, pequeña.-dijo antes de agarrarme por la cintura.

Yo empecé a gritar.

-¡¿Bella? ¡¿Edward?.-gritó Alice desde el otro lado del teléfono un poco irritada.

-Alice, nos vemos dentro de unos minutos.-dije antes de cortarle.


	32. Chapter 32

**BPOV**

Deje el teléfono y me di la vuelta.

-Feliz año nuevo.-le dije a Edward.

-Feliz año nuevo.-dijo antes de besarme.

Mis dedos se entrelazaron en su cabello.

-Vamos a vestirnos.-dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Sí, no querrás que las vecinas te vean así.-le dije en broma.

Él rió y me llevo hasta el cuarto de la mano. Edward se puso la misma camisa y pantalón ya que no tenía otros luego de bañarse, después de que yo lo hiciera. Y yo me puse el mismo vestido ya que mi ropa estaba en la casa Cullen.

Luego nos fuimos, con las cosas de Abby en el auto, hasta la casa donde nos esperaba la furia infinita de la duende. Basto con que Edward estacionara el auto para que ella saliera volando de la casa.

-¡Podrían habernos avisado!-empezó a gritarnos mientras nos señalaba con su dedo moviéndolo de aquí para allá.

-Hola, Alice. Yo estoy bien, ¿y tú?-le dije sarcásticamente. Alice se me lanzó para abrazarme.

-Lo siento es que nos tenían bien preocupados.-dijo antes de separarse de mí.

-Lo sé... ¿Emmett está allí adentro?

-Sí, se vino lo más temprano que pudo.-respondió la duende haciendo una mueca.

Entre a la casa y enseguida Emmett vino hacia mí y me dio su famoso abrazo de oso.

-Ya...Emmett...no puedo...respirar.-le dije entrecortadamente. Él me soltó.

-¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?-me soltó.

-Sí, lo sé, perdónanos, Emmy.

-No vuelvas a hacérmelo.-dijo poniéndose serio.

-No lo hare.-le dedique una sonrisa.

-Más te vale...no quiero que Emmett me despierte cada 5 minutos.-dijo Rose. Todos reímos.

-No te preocupes, Rose. No volverá a hacerlo.-le dije mientras la abrazaba. Alice empezó a gritar y todos allí la miramos con cara de: _¡Deja de gritar ya!_

-¡Mírate, Bella!-soltó de repente. Yo lo hice.

-¿Qué tengo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Sigues con el mismo vestido.-dijo enojada.

-Para Alice, una prenda no se puede usar más de una vez.-explicó Edward.

-Pero, Alice, ¿que querías que me pusiera si toda mi ropa esta aquí?

Ella no respondió sino que me llevo de arrastro hasta su cuarto y Rosalie nos seguía. Fue la rubia quien cerró la puerta con llave.

-Dínoslo todo.-dijo.

-Y sin perder ningún detalle.-le siguió la duende.

-No hay nada que contar.-dije esperando que me creyera.

-No somos tontas.-dijo Rosalie.

-Ni nacimos ayer; sabemos que Edward y tú no se quedaron ahí por casualidad.-dijo la duende mirándome con su cara perversa.

Me senté en su cama y tome un pequeño almohadón que tenía forma de corazón entre mis manos.

-¿Quien te lo regalo?-le pregunte a Alice refiriéndome al almohadón para desviarla del tema.

-Me la regalo Edward para mi cumpleaños cuando tenía 10.-explicó.-Pero no me cambies de tema, Isabella.

_Que pronunciara mi nombre era muy malo._

-Alice.-pronuncie su nombre lentamente.-, no hay nada que contar.

-Si lo hay.-me contradijo Rose.

-Vamos, Bella. No te me pongas difícil.

-Lo sabremos de una forma u otra.-dijo la rubia.

-Bella, eres mi amiga... y puedes contarme lo que sea. Y más si es sobre lo que sucedió ayer a la noche con mi hermano, en tu antigua casa a altas horas de la noche.-mi cara era un tomate.

-Sabemos que no durmieron... ni que son unos santos, Isabella.-dijo mi amiga rubia mirándome atentamente.

-No se los diré...-dije segura de mi decisión aunque mi cara seguía roja de vergüenza.

-¡Eres difícil, Swan!-dijo Alice ya enojada.- ¡O lo haces por las buenas o por las malas!

La mirada de Alice daba miedo.

-Y... ¿cuáles serían por las malas?-pregunté lentamente.

-No querrás saberlo.-dijo Rose.

-Sería todo más fácil, Emmett se enteraría y eso si que no será bueno.

-¡Oh, no! ¡No lo harías!

-Puedes apostar a que sí.

-¡Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!-si que tenía nombre la chica.- ¡No lo hagas!

-Entonces...-Rosalie habló.

-Se los contare.-admití derrotada.

-Y que sea hasta el momento en que llegaron y yo te rapte.-dijo súper emocionada la duende.

Les conté todo haciendo la excepción de algunos detalles y mi cara... era un poema. No había lugar en mi cara que no estuviera rojo.

A la hora, me dejaron huir... claro, que bañada nuevamente, y vestida con mi propia ropa. Cortesía de Rosalie, quien me ayudo a convencer a la duende de que me la dejase poner. Ese día, me la pase con Abby jugando a las _Barbies_.

**EPOV**

Mientras que Bella estaba con Abby y; Alice y Rosalie hablaban de moda y eso, yo estaba con los chicos mirando la paliza que Jasper le daba en el juego a Emmett.

-Emmett, ya déjalo.-le dije por enésima vez, creo.

-No... Y hablando de dejar.-dijo mientras le disparaba a Jasper.

-No me mataras.-le dijo Jasper mientras le daba disparos a Emmett con una escopeta.

Emmett le puso pausa al juego.

-¡Ey!-se quejó Jazz dale un empujón a Emm.

-Necesito hablar con Edward.-dijo Emmett antes de levantarse e ir hacia afuera.

-Ya vengo, Jasper.-dije mientras seguía al hermano de Bella.

-Edward, solo quiero decirte un par de cosas.-dijo Emmett cuando ya estábamos fuera.

-Dime

-Primero que nada, bienvenido a la familia.-dijo antes de darme un corto abrazo.

-Eehh... ¿Gracias?

-Quiero que sepas que si le llegas a hacer daño alguno, sea como sea, a mi hermana, _no_ quedara _nada _de ti.-dijo mirándome seria y amenazadoramente.- ¿Entiendes?

-Emmett, amo a Bella y nunca en mi vida le haría ni el menor daño.-le expliqué.

-Lo sé pero si llegas a hacerlo, te partiré la cara.

Yo solamente asentí. Él ya estaba por entrar cuando se dio la vuelta.

-No quiero ser tío muy pronto, Eddie.-dijo en tono burlón antes de entrar a la casa.

Lo seguí. El resto del día ocurrió con tranquilidad. Bella termino exhausta de tanto jugar, me di cuenta debido a que se durmió con la ropa puesta y tuve que sacársela.


	33. Chapter 33

_-Al día siguiente.-_

**BPOV**

Me levante temprano, aun no sabía como había llegado a la cama. De seguro Edward me habría traído, en fin...me vestí con un vestido blanco y baje las escaleras.

-¡Hermanita!-gritó Emmett antes de abrazarme.

-Emmett... moriré con tus abrazos.

_Él me soltó._

-Lo siento...

-¿Pensaste que no me encontrarías?-le dije mientras me servía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Si...no quiero que me lo vuelvas a hacer, Isabella.

-Si, Emmett. Ya capte el mensaje hace rato.

La duende y la rubia bajaron mientras yo le preparaba el desayuno a Edward.

-¿Y mi hermano?

-Sigue durmiendo.-conteste.

-Espero que no lo hayas dejado agotado.-susurró Rosalie lo bastante alto como para que yo lo oyera y Emmett no. Yo, como era de esperarse, me sonroje.

-Iré a llevarle esto.-dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta con bandeja en mano.

-No demoren mucho.-dijo Alice antes de salir por la puerta.

No le di importancia y subí las escaleras. Edward aun seguía dormido, por lo que deje cuidadosamente la bandeja en una mesita ratona que había en el cuarto.

-Edward.-dije mientras me sentaba en la cama. _No reaccionaba._

-Eddie...-le llame nuevamente mientras le sacudía un poco.

Ya que no despertaba...lo haría de otra forma. Me le senté encima y empecé a darle pequeños besos en su boca.

-Ed...-dije antes de darle otro beso a lo que respondió, sonriendo. Deje de besarlo.

-Hasta que al fin te dignaste a despertar.-le dije mientras intentaba levantarme pero las manos de Edward me detuvieron.

-Si es así como me despertaras, le diré a Abby que te agote más seguido.

Reí de forma sarcástica.

-Muy gracioso, tienes 5 minutos para levantarte, darte una ducha y salir vestido para desayunar.-le advertí.

-Bien...

Salí de arriba de él cuando me lo permitió.

-Apúrate.-casi cante. No tardó más de 30 minutos. Se vistió con una camisa negra y unos jeans.

-Tu desayuno.-dije antes de tomar la bandeja y dársela. Empezó a comer pero se detuvo al ver que yo no lo hacía.

-¿No comerás conmigo?

-Ya he comido abajo.-mentí.

-Vamos, come algo... ¿por mi?-dijo haciendo pucherito.

-Está bien...

-A ver...-dijo buscando entre la comida.

Tomó una galleta y le puso mermelada de frutilla. Abrí la boca pero él en vez de dármela se la puso en la boca. Me le acerque y mordí la galleta, la cual se partió en más de mil pedazos.

-Rico.-dije después de que termine de comer la galleta.

-Cierra los ojos.-me ordenó. Le mire incrédula.

-Hazlo...

Yo lo hice. No se oía nada más que los gritos de Emmett provenientes de la planta baja.

-Abre la boca.-dijo Edward de repente.

Le obedecí y acercó, creo que, una galleta pero no era mermelada. Era... ¿jamón? Sí, era jamón. ¡Qué raro! No recordaba haber puesto jamón en... _¡Alice!_

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó mi novio.

-Ajá...

-Sigamos, entonces.

Me dio a probar varias combinaciones, algunas con queso, otras con tocino. Alice pagaría muy caro por eso.

-El último.

-Está bien...con todo esto, no almorzare ni cenare.-dije en broma.

-Si tú lo dices.

-¿Y?...Quiero el último.-proteste como lo haría una niña de 3 años.

Él rió pero al rato, todo se volvió silencioso. Hasta que sus labios tocaron los míos. Abrí los ojos.

-Si cada vez que pruebe algo nuevo, esto será lo último...quiero probar algo todo los días.-dije entre besos.

Edward sonrió. Mis manos se enredaron en su cobrizo pelo. Todo iba bien hasta que la puerta, sin darnos cuenta, se abrió. Alguien se aclaro la garganta y dejamos de besarnos para mirar hacia la puerta...

-Ya veo porque demoraban tanto.-dijo la duende.

-Sí, ya pensábamos que se habían muerto.-apareció la rubia.

-No morimos tan fácil, para su suerte.-les dije.

-Serán mejor que bajen si no quieren que suba...

-¿Bob Esponja?-le dije recordando como Edward había llamado a Emmett.

-Si...además, necesitamos ir de compras y otras cosas más.

Las chicas se fueron y nosotras las seguimos. Edward se empeño en llevar la bandeja.

-Hasta que se despertó el Bello Durmiente.-le dijo Emmett.

-Cállate, Osito.-le respondió Edward.

Jasper comenzó a reír a mandíbula batiente hasta que mi hermano le pegó. Logré convencer a las chicas de que no me llevaran de compras con la excusa de que no podía pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Ese día me dedique a seguir escribiendo mi próximo libro. _Impregnación._

_-En otro lado.-_

**JPOV**

Había decidido ir a la reserva, donde vivía Billy pero en ningún momento visite a Charlie pues ya no era de mi incumbencia. Mis hermanas estaban felices de que volviera a La Push.

-Jake, ¿has visto a Seth?-había preguntado mi padre antes de que volviera a Los Ángeles.

-No, él trabaja para Bella.-le informe sin ánimo. Seth era amigo de mi padre y fue novio de Rachel.

-Ah, claro.

-Ya tengo que irme.-le dije antes de abrazarlo.- Mándales saludos a las chicas.

-Lo hare.

El viaje no había sido muy largo. Cuando llegue a mi nueva casa, me encontré con una carta.

"Ambos queremos lo mismo.".-comenzaba diciendo.- _"Separarlos. Yo quiero a Edward. Tú quieres a Isabel"._-le corregí en mi fuero interno.- _"Tengo el mejor plan para hacerlo y así...tú te quedas con Isabel y yo, con Eddie."_

Más abajo había una dirección pero no estaba firmada.

Tenía una hora, para que fuera al lugar, y no faltaba mucho. Salí casi corriendo para ir al restaurant.


	34. Chapter 34

**JPOV**

Llegue y les di mi apellido para que me llevaran a la mesa reservada. Allí estaba una chica rubia con lentes, me senté allí.

-Lo hare fácil...-dijo con una voz nasal.-Yo quiero a Edward y tú me ayudaras a separarlo de ella.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué gano yo?

Se sacó los lentes.

-Soy Tanya Denali y tú.-me señalo.-te ganarías a la chica. Me quede en silencio...

-Es fácil.-dijo mientras se volvía a poner los lentes.

Me quede pensando las posibilidades, esta sería mi única oportunidad con Bella.

-¿Cuando empezaríamos con el plan?

-Aun tengo que arreglar unas cosas pero...será pronto, tal vez en un par de meses.

-Genial...

-Te llamare.-dijo antes de levantarse e irse.

**BPOV**

_-Al día siguiente.-_

Hoy iríamos a un partido de béisbol_. Los Ángeles Dodgers_ **VS**. _Arizona Diamondbacks _en el estadio de Dodgers.

-Abby, mantente cerca.-le dije cuando llegamos al estadio.

-Sí, mami.-dijo antes de tomarme de la mano.

Teníamos buenos asientos, Emmett y Jasper se habían encargado de eso. Edward había ido por las palomitas, panchos y bebidas.

-Esto será genial.-comenzó a chillar Alice.

-Sí, claro...Será genial ver como Arizona les patea el trasero a Los Ángeles.-dijo Emmett.

Emmett, Ángela y yo éramos de Arizona, pues nos habíamos criado allí.

-Los Ángeles ganaran.-le contradijo Jasper.

-¡Claro que no!

-Si lo harán.

-Te apuesto lo que Bella me dio, cuando niño, en una apuesta.

-¿Cuánto es?

-Son 20 dólares.-le dije.

-¡No es nada!

-Entonces, apuesta más, Hale.-le dijo mi hermano.

-¡Claro que lo hare! ¡50!

-Bella.-se giró hacia mi.- ¿tienes $30?

-Sí pero no te los daré.

-Es poco... ¿por mi?

-Edward ya ha usado esa técnica.-le advertí.

-Luego me dirás para que fue.-me susurró Rosalie.

-Rose, ya tengo una idea para lo que fue.-le dijo la duendecillo. Yo me sonroje.

-Después te los pagare.-suplicó mi hermano.

-No, Emmett.

-Bells...por favor.

-¡Emmett Swan!

-Está bien, no es para enojarse.

Edward volvió y repartió, entre todos, la comida y la bebida.

-¿_Coca_, _Sprite_ o _Fanta_?-me dio a elegir.

-Mmm...sorpréndeme.-le dije.

-Bien...-se dio la vuelta y tomó un vaso.-Fanta.

-Más te vale que este rica.-le dije antes de tomar un sorbo. Él rió.

-Lo está... ¿hiciste trampa?-le dije entrecerrando mis ojos.

-Nop, para nada.

-Mmm... Me has dejado con sospechas.

-A ver si esto me saca de la lista.-dijo antes de acercárseme y darme un beso.

-Ah, cuñadito. ¡Dile a Bella que me de $30!-le dijo Emmett a Edward. Nos separamos y yo o quede mirando.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ahora menos te los doy!-le grite. Todos menos Emmett rieron.

-¿Por qué no?

-Creo que es porque los interrumpiste.-le dijo Alice entre risas. Le fulmine con la mirada.

-Tú no hables, duende.-le señale con el dedo.

-Belly-Bells. No me llames así...yo no tengo la culpa de que el idiota de tu hermano interrumpa la sesión de besos de Ed.

Yo solamente le saque la lengua.

-Ya, dejen de hacer eso.-dijo Edward.

-Ella empezó.-dije señalando a Alice.

-Yo no fui.-dijo ella haciendo pucherito. Edward me beso como de consuelo y Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice.

-¿Vinimos a ver un juego o a darnos besitos?-preguntó Emmett.

-Pensándolo bien...creo a que a ambas cosas. Respondí.

Todos reímos...pasamos la tarde allí. Abigail salió encantada pero Emmett no, perdió la apuesta y le tuvo que pagar a Jasper.

-Nunca más apuestes en contra de Jasper. Y Alice, que Abby no se duerma tarde-le dije a mi hermano antes de subir a la habitación de Edward.

No vi a Edward por ninguna parte, así que me acosté. Ya estaba por caer dormida cuando siento unos labios en mi cuello.

-Mmm...Edward...

Él lanzó una pequeña risita.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Escondido.-respondió luego de unos minutos. No le respondí.

-¿Te has dormido?

-Ya quisieras tú.-le respondí.

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de volver a darme besos en el cuello. Me di la vuelta y le bese en los labios. El beso se volvió más apasionado.

Él aun tenía su molesta camisa así que se la saque rápidamente. Esa noche nos volvimos a dejar llevar por nuestro amor. Nada nos importo, ni siquiera que mi hermano estuviera en el cuarto de arriba.


	35. Chapter 35

**BPOV**

_-Al día siguiente.-_

El sol ya pasaba por la ventana, era hora de levantarse. Me di un baño en la tina y me puse una camisa y un jean. Y en cuanto salí, Edward se despertó.

-Hola.-le salude antes de acercarme a él.

-Hola.-dijo mientras se le formaba una sonrisa en su cara.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Es temprano...aun no es medio día.

-Genial...me daré un baño.-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Está bien...

-No te me vayas a ir.-dijo antes de entrar al baño.

Estaba ordenando el cuarto cuando Edward me llama. Fui hasta el baño, donde lo encontré envuelto en una toalla. Eso no me favorecía mucho.

-¿Qué paso?-dije logrando articular palabra alguna.

-Pues...creo que me queda chica la toalla.

No le respondí, solamente me adelante y le bese apasionadamente. Ambos caímos dentro de la tina...donde Edward aprovecho y empezó a desabotonar mi camisa.

En minutos tan solo, ya estábamos fuera del baño, encaminados hacia la cama. Y Edward, sin toalla que le cubriera.

-Isabella Marie Swan y Edward Anthony Cullen, ¿se puede saber que están haciendo?-habló la duende. Deseaba que eso fuera un sueño, un terrible sueño.

-¿Van a responder o qué?

Yo me tape rápidamente con la sabana que tenía a mano y Edward me imitó.

-¡Mary Alice Cullen, sal de mi habitación! ¡AHORA!.-le gritó Edward y la duende salió disparada, y riendo, de la habitación. Escondí mi cara en el pecho de Edward.

-¿Y si no bajamos?-le pregunte aun con mi cara escondida.

-Tenemos que hacerlo, a parte...no creo que sea tan malo.

-Espero que no...

Ambos nos vestimos y bajamos...y allí estaba Alice y Rosalie. Quise volver para atrás pero Edward no me lo permitía.

-Hola, ¿cómo amanecieron?-preguntó la rubia mirándonos cómplice.

¡Oh, no! ¡Lo que faltaba! ¡Ella también lo sabia! Ninguno de los dos le contestó, seguimos hasta la cocina.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar.

-¿Podrías llevarme contigo?-casi que le rogué.

-¿Le tienes miedo a mi loca hermana?

-¡Sí!

-¿A dónde te llevo?

-¡Sí!-dije dando saltitos como la pequeña y loca Alice.

-Bella.

_"Hablando de roma, mira quien se asoma"_.-me dije en mi fueron interno.

-Hoy no iras a ninguna parte.-ordenó la duende.

-Sí, no te soportare aquí.-le dije en broma.

-¿Por qué no?

-Sabes bien porque.

Al final, termine quedándome.

-Bella...tienes que decirlo todo.-dijo Ross.

-No, no y no.

-No me digas que no estaban haciendo nada porque algo hacían...-afirmó Ally.

-Sí, no lo niego.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó la rubia.

-Que te lo cuente Alice, ella lo vio.

-No, solo vi cuando les hable.

-¡Quién sabe si no viste más, duende!-le dije.

-Vamos, Bell.

-No se los diré, tengo que llevar a Abby al colegio.-dije antes de levantarme del sofá e ir por Abigail.

La lleve y cuando volví, me refugie en nuestra habitación a escribir mi nuevo libro. Luego, fui a buscar a Abby y le hice la merienda. Pero me vino mucha hambre y me la hice a mí también.

-Hola.-me saludó Ally justo cuando le iba a dar un mordisco a mi sándwich.

-_Hoa_.-dije mientras masticaba mi comida. Alice se dirigió al refrigerador.

-¿Quieres?

-No, gracias...-dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-No lo sé, te noto extraña.

-Tú eres extraña, Alice.-le dije en broma.

-No me refiero a eso, Belly-Bells.

Termine mi sándwich y me prepare otro.

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-¡Rose!

La rubia apareció en el instante.

-¿Qué?

Alice se acercó a ella y empezaron a secretearse cosas.

-¿Se puede saber de que están hablando?-pregunte irritada.

No me escucharon, creo. Di un grito y ahí si me miraron pero no tardaron en volverse a hablar. Me hice otro par de sándwiches y me fui a mi habitación, o eso intente ya que Alice me tomo del brazo.

-Bella...estamos considerando una posibilidad.-dijo cuando la mire.

-¿Cual es _esa_ posibilidad?-le pregunté mientras tomaba otro sándwich.


	36. Chapter 36

**BPOV**

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

-¡Ya, díganme! ¡Hablen!

-Alice y yo pensamos que...-el teléfono interrumpió a Rosalie. Atendí.

-Hola. Residencia Cullen, ¿qué desea?

-¿Isabella?-era el director de la editorial. Stefan.

-Sí, soy yo.-afirme.

-¿Podrías venir a la editorial?

-Claro, ¿quieres que lleve...?

-Lo que tienes escrito del libro.-me interrumpió.

-Iré enseguida.

-Gracias.-dijo antes de cortar.

-¿Quien era?-preguntó Ally.

-Mi jefe, quiere que vaya.-dije antes de terminar de comer mi sándwich.

-Oh. ¿Por el libro?-preguntó Rose.

-Exacto. -respondí antes de ir hacia el comedor. Ellas me siguieron.

-Abby.-le llame y ella se dio la vuelta. Estaba viendo una película de _Barbie._

-¿Si, mami?

-No comas muchos dulces...sabes que te hacen mal.

-Si...es que son muy ricos.

-Lo sé, Abby...come muy pocos.

Me di la vuelta hacia Alice y Rosalie

-Ustedes dos, me contaran luego la _"famosa"_ posibilidad.-les dije antes de tomar mis cosas e irme. Conduje en mi auto hasta la editorial. Entre lo más rápido que pude.

-Hola, Leah.

Leah era, supuestamente, mi secretaría pero no me gustaba eso...me hacía sentir culpable en varios sentidos.

-Hola, Bella. ¿Cómo va todo? ¿Y Abby?

-Abigail se quedó mirando una película de Barbie en casa de los Cullen.

-De seguro debe de estar divirtiéndose.

-Por cierto, ¿sabes que es lo que quiere Stefan?

-Quiere hablar contigo sobre varias cosas. Sobre tu libro, obviamente y sobre...bueno...

-Sabes que puedes decírmelo, Leah.-le interrumpí.

-Quiere saber sobre tu relación con el

-Está bien. Gracias, Leah.-dije antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la oficina de Stefan. Toque la puerta.

-Adelante.

Entre y me senté en el asiento libre.

-¿Cómo estas, Isabella?

Él sabía que no me gustaba que me llamaran así...pero aun así, lo seguía haciendo.

-Bien...he aquí.

-Me parece bien. Quiero ver el libro.

Saque mi computadora portátil y se la di. Stefan comenzó a leer y no paró hasta minutos, o media hora después.

-¿Está bien?

-Perfecto.-dijo mientras cerraba la computadora y me la devolvía. La guarde.

-Necesito que me digas algo.-espero a ver si yo respondía pero como no lo hice, siguió.-Quiero saber qué es lo que te motivo a declarar tu relación con Cullen a la prensa.

-Es que ya no nos dejaban tranquilos, ¿sí?

-Podrías habérmelo dicho antes. Para poder hacerlo de otra forma.

-Es que tú no estabas.-me excuse.

-Podrías haberle pedido a tu secretaría que me llamara.

-Su nombre es Leah.

-Aun así, no debiste haberlo dicho a la prensa.-dijo ignorando mi comentario.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta. Además, ¿porque tú tendrías que saber de mi vida privada antes que nadie?

-Pues, porque soy tu jefe.

-¿Solo por eso?

-Sí.

-Stefan, ni siquiera mis padres lo saben, ¿ok? ... ¿Piensas que te lo diré a ti primero antes de que a mis padres?

-Eso no me interesa. Entiende que pudiste meternos en riesgos.

-¿Riesgos?-pregunte incrédula.

-Sí, riesgos.

-¡Por favor, Stefan! Ambos sabemos que esos riesgos son mínimos.

-Es solo precaución.

-Precaución.-susurre para mí misma.-Sabes bien que la prensa solo se fija en nosotros cuando sacamos un libro.

-Pero ahora, nos persiguen.

No le respondí nada.

-Y todo esto empezó ese día.

-Podrías haberme llamado tú.

-Recién me entero.-admitió.

-Vendré cuando haya terminado mi libro.-dije mientras me levantaba.

-Recuerda que el lanzamiento es el mes que viene.

-Sí, nos vemos luego...Y mándales saludos a Vladimir.

Vladimir también era el jefe de la editorial, pues era el hermano de Stefan.

-Eso hare.

Salí de la oficina.

-¿Estás bien, Bella?-me preguntó alguien.

-Si, Seth. ¿Y tú?

Seth era el hermano menor de Leah.

-Aun sigo vivo...

Reí ante su comentario.

-¿Cómo está Abby?

-Bien, en casa.

-Mándale saludos a ella y a Emmett.

-Claro, nos vemos, Seth.-dije antes de darle un abrazo. Conduje nuevamente hacia la casa, donde Edward me esperaba.

-¿Y Abigail?

-Se quedo dormida en el sillón y la lleve al cuarto.-me respondió.

-¿Y tu hermana?

-¿Donde crees que esta?

-¿De compras?

-Sí.

-Genial...

-¿Pasa algo?-me preguntó preocupado.

-No, nada de qué preocuparse.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, no me pasa nada

-Está bien...

-Tengo sueño.

-Mejor vamos a dormir, no creo que Alice vuelva hoy.-dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba hasta la escalera.

Tenía sueño y ni siquiera daban las 9. Eso sí que era raro. En fin, subimos las escaleras y nos acostamos.

_-Al día siguiente.-_

Desperté gracias a la ruidosa Alice que ya de temprano, estaba haciendo ruido con no se qué cosas. Me vestí y baje.

-Mary Alice Cullen, para ya de hacer ruido.

-¿Te he despertado? ¡Lo siento!

-Si... ¿qué haces?

-Nada...

-Ahora me dirás tu _famosa_ posibilidad... después de que vuelva del baño.-dije mientras volvía a subir las escaleras.

-Claro.-dijo la duende desde lejos.

¡Oh, no! Comencé a marearme. Esto era malo, casi corrí hacia el baño...

E hice algo que no creí que iba a hacer. Vomité. Alguna comida de ayer, los sándwiches posiblemente me hayan caído mal al estomago. Me lave la cara y volví a bajar.

-Es esa la posibilidad.-dijo Alice mirándome.

-¿Qué?

-Dime, ¿qué fue lo que te acaba de pasar?

-¿Tú me vigilas?

-No...pero presiento cosas.-respondió formulando una sonrisa.

-Acabo de vomitar, ¿por?

-¿Y qué crees que sea?

-Los sándwiches que me he comido ayer.

-¿Crees que te han caído mal?

-Si...

-Pues, te equivocas, Bella. No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Quieres que te lo diga o mejor lo averiguas por ti misma?

Me quede en silencio.

-Mira, Rosalie y yo estamos convencidas de eso.

-¿De qué?

-Bella, por el amor de dios, creemos que estas _embarazada._

-¡¿Qué yo qué?

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por todos los <em>review<em>, en serio! No saben lo mucho que significa... Y bueno, aquí les traigo este capítulo no tan largo como otros pero bueno, fue lo que salió. Recuerden, el **próximo** viernes vuelvo a actualizar. Tal vez lo haga antes... si les gustó este cap y hay muchos _review_ (: Besos:3


	37. Chapter 37

**BPOV**

-Lo que has oído.-dijo la duende.

-No, Alice, estas alucinando.

-Que no.

-Alice, ¿te escuchas bien?

-Sí, Rose también está segura de eso.

-Qué más quisieran ustedes.-les dije.

_"Y yo".-_me dije a mi misma. Aunque yo le contradecía a Alice, no podía estar embarazada. ¿O sí? No; qué más quisiera yo. y Edward, ...creo. Rosalie entro por la puerta.

-Rose, dile.

-¿Qué?

Alice no le respondió.

-¿Se lo has dicho?...-volteo su mirada hacia mi.-Bella...

-¿Porque creen eso?.-pregunte débilmente.-Ni siquiera tengo los síntomas.

-Has vomitado hoy.

-La primera vez, Ally. Pudo haber sido los sándwiches que me he comido ayer.

-Pero puede que no.-contradijo la rubia. Se hizo un horrible silencio.

-Iré...iré a despertar a Abby.-dije antes de subir las escaleras. Fui hasta su nuevo cuarto, que gracias a los chicos, estaba decorado con princesas.

-Abby...-le llame casi en un susurró. Me acerque más a ella.

-Abby, es hora de despertar.

Ella despertó y salió de la cama de un salto.

-¡Hoy iré a una fiesta!.-cantó mientras daba un bailecito.

Hoy se casaba Emmett con Rosalie.

-Sí pero para ir a la fiesta, tienes que bañarte y cambiarte de ropa. ¿O piensas ir en piyama al casamiento de tu tío?

-No...-dijo mientras corría hacia el baño.

-Ya vuelvo, iré por tu ropa.

-Está bien.-gritó desde el baño. Baje nuevamente las escaleras y llamé a Alice.

-Necesito la ropa de Abigail.

-Claro.-dijo mientras se iba. Volvió al rato con un vestido rosa y unos zapatos rosados.

-Gracias.-dije mientras tomaba las cosas.

-Bella, siento mucho lo de hace rato.

-No te preocupes, Alice. No paso nada.-dije antes de volver a subir las escaleras e ir hacia el cuarto de mi hija. Donde me esperaba envuelta en una toalla violeta con _Blancanieves _por todos lados.

-La tía Alice quiere que te pongas esto.

-¡Sí!...vestido!.

-¿Te lo pones solita?

-Sip.-respondió mientras tomaba las prendas.

-Yo iré a despertar al tío Edward.

-Está bien...

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí. Edward aun seguía dormido, me acerque a él.

-Edward...-le susurre al oído. No hizo movimiento alguno.

-Edward, despierta ya.-le sacudí un poco. Él despertó.

-Hola...

-Sí que eres difícil de despertar.-le dije en broma.

-Lo siento.

-No hay...-alguien golpeo la puerta interrumpiéndome.

-Voy a pasar así que tápense si es que están sin ropa.-anunció la duende. Edward y yo empezamos a reír en cuanto entro. Venía con un traje y un vestido negro.

-Avise que se taparan así que..yo avise.-dijo antes de correr las prendas de su cara. Nos reímos aun más.

-¡Ya dejen de reírse!

-Es que te ves muy graciosa con eso, Alice.-dije mientras disminuía la risa.

-Tú.-señaló a Edward.-te me bañas y te pones esto.- le dio el traje.

-¿Desde cuándo tú me mandas?.-le dijo Edward en broma mientras tomaba el traje.

-Desde que...no lo sé, pero tú solo haz lo que te dije.

-¿Qué tortura me espera a mi?.-pregunte.

-Vienes conmigo y te pones este vestido. AHORA.-dijo antes de dirigirse a la salida.

Le di un corto beso en los labios a Edward y seguí a Alice. En tan solo una hora, ya estaba vestida, maquillada y peinada.

-Alice, ¿quién llevara a Rose?

-Nosotras...los chicos llevan a Emmett.

-Está bien...¿en qué coche?

-Limusina.

-¿Qué?

No es que no la haya entendido pero...era demasiado grande la limusina esa.

-Es más fácil, la prensa nos seguirá y lo sabes.

_-Otra hora más tarde.-_

Ya estábamos camino a la iglesia y Rose estaba muy, demasiado, nerviosa.

-Rose, tranquila.-le dijimos con Alice como por decima vez.

-Sí...pero, ¿y si se arrepiente?

-Rosalie Lillian Hale, conozco a mi hermano. Él no se arrepentirá...-le dije. Ya habíamos llegado y entramos, entre empujones, a la iglesia.

-Alice, ve tú primero.-le dije.

Rosalie nos había elegido a nosotras como madrinas de honor y yo no quería ir primera.

-¿Porque yo?

-Chicas, ¿quieren dejarse de discutir por eso?

-Perdónanos, Rose.-dijimos Alice y yo a coro.

-No hay problema, y Bella va primera.

Genial, ya eran dos.

-Bien, iré yo primera.

-Gracias, Bells.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención, aunque fuera por 5 minutos. En fin, comencé a caminar por la iglesia con la mirada de todos puesta en mí. Alice me seguía atrás. Nos pusimos en nuestros lugares, al lado del sacerdote y de la novia.

El casamiento había estado de lo mejor. Ahora tenía nueva cuñada que era mi mejor amiga, ahora. Abby se durmió en el camino a casa, Esme y Carlisle se ocuparon de llevarla a dormir. El resto de nosotros fuimos al aeropuerto a despedir a Rose y Emm que se iban a Francia de luna de miel. Llegamos agotados a casa y lo primero que hicimos fue salir corriendo, literalmente, hacia nuestras habitaciones.

_-Al día siguiente.-_

Me desperté de un salto...e instantáneamente me vinieron ganas de vomitar, nuevamente, así que corrí hacia el baño.

-¿Bella?.-era Edward, y se acercaba. Llegó al baño en un instante.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?.-preguntó alarmado mientras se acercaba más a mí.

-Ajá.-dije antes de lavarme la cara.

-¿Estás segura?

-No.

-Llamare a Carlisle, no te muevas.-dijo antes de salir corriendo.

¿Qué no me mueva? Eso sería imposible. Me di una ducha y me puse ropa cómoda. Y para cuando Edward llego con Carlisle, yo estaba acostada.

-¿Bella?.-me llamó Carlisle.

-¿Sí, Carlisle?

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Si..estoy...bien. Solamente he vomitado un poco, nada más.

_"Maldita comida"..-_me dije a mi misma.

-Edward, cuida de ella...yo tengo que irme al hospital. Nos vemos, chicos.-dijo antes de irse.

-Bella, promete que me dirás si algo te pasa.-me dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Lo hare, Edward. Te lo prometo.

Él me abrazo y yo le correspondí el abrazo. En ese momento, Alice entro a la habitación con teléfono en mano.

-Bella, son tus padres.

Me quede helada. Ni Charlie ni Renée sabían que Emmett se había casado ni sabían que yo había terminado con Jacob y ahora estaba con Edward. No lo sabían.

-Quieren hablar contigo.-insistió Ally. Tome el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-¿Bella?.-era Renée. Tuve suerte de que no era Charlie.

-Hola, mamá.

-¿Por qué no nos ha llamado?

-He estado un poco ocupada.

-Claro, si. ¿Y Abby?

-Desayunando.

-¿Y Jake?

-Emm... no está conmigo.

-Trabajando, entiendo.

Me aleje un poco de Alice y Edward.

-No, mamá, yo...yo termine con él.

-¿Qué tú hiciste que, Isabella?

-Termine con Jacob.

-¿Por qué?

-No daba para más...

-¿Te ha engañado?

-¡NO!

_"He sido yo la que lo hizo"_.-quise decirle.

-¿Entonces? No te entiendo, Isabella.

-Es solo que...ya no era lo mismo...

-Ajá...oye, pásame con Emmett.

-No está.

-¿Dónde está?

-En su luna de miel.

-¿Qué? ¿Emmett se caso? ¿Cuándo?

-Se caso ayer con Rosalie Hale.

-¿Cómo no nos invito?

-Pues, no lo sé. Ustedes ya no nos han hablado y nos hemos distanciado. Además, creo que Emmett sigue enojado por lo de Ángela. Ellos no habían ido a la sepultura del cuerpo de Ang y Emmett estaba enfadado por eso.

-En verdad lo sentimos.

-Debo cortar...

-Espera, ¿por qué he tenido que llamar aquí?

-Me he mudado. ¿Quién te dio el número?

-Billy Black.

-Oh, claro… Nos vemos, mamá.-dije antes de cortarle.

* * *

><p>Gracias por todos los nuevos <em>review<em>; a **Iga Emo - 12L** y **EdwardKaname.** Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y gracias por leer. ¡Nos vemos_ (leemos)_ el próximo viernes con el siguiente capítulo!


	38. Chapter 38

**BPOV**

-¿Está todo bien?-me preguntó Alice.

-Sí, es que me ha sorprendido. -respondí luego de un rato.

-Claro... ¿qué tal si bajamos?

-Sí, luego de que me dé un baño.-dije.

-Los espero...no demoren.-dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Luego de darnos un baño, bajamos.

-Tengo una idea.

-Tú siempre tienes ideas.-le dijo Edward a su hermana.

-Es que tengo genio.-le discutió.

-¿Y yo no?

-No tanto como yo.

-Ya, Ally, di la idea.-le dijo Jasper.

-Bueno... ¿qué tal si nos vamos a bailar?

-Eso sí que no.-le dije en cuanto dejo de hablar.

-¿Por qué no?

-No...-deje la frase inconclusa.-No tengo con quien dejar a Abby.

-Puedes dejarla con nosotros.-dijo Esme acercándose a nosotros.

-No quiero aprovechar.

-No te estás aprovechando de nosotros, Bella.

-No quiero molestar.

-No lo haces, además...nos encanta estar con Abby.-dijo Esme mientras sonreía.

-Está bien pero si no puedes...

-Tú tranquila, Bella.-me interrumpió mi suegra.

-Está bien...

-¡Genial!...A cambiarnos.

-No, Alice...estoy cansada.

Alice y Esme se miraron cómplices. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Esme también lo sabía. Alice me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta su cuarto.

-Bella, me harás caso por primera vez en tu vida.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

No entendía nada. Alice revolvió el cajón hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Me lo entrego.

-Me la dio Esme...

-¡¿Qué?

-Te harás la prueba de embarazo, Bella.

La mire incrédula y con cara de loca.

-No importa lo que opines.

-No quiero...no puedo.

-Si puedes, y lo harás.

-Mira, Alice...dame una semana. Una semana y si sigo igual...me hago el examen.

Lo pensó durante unos minutos.

-Cinco días.

-Una semana.

-Tres días.

-Una semana, Ally.

-Dos días.

-¡Está bien! Tres días.

-Ok...ahora hay que cambiarnos e ir a bailar.

No pasamos mucho tiempo en el baile, nos volvimos a acostar temprano.

_-Al día siguiente.-_

-¡Despierta, despierta, despierta!-chilló alguien a mi lado.

-Quiero seguir soñando.-dije aun dormida.

-No, vamos. Despierta, Bella…-era la demonio de Alice. Me desperté lentamente.

-Adivina que me ha pasado esta mañana.

-¿Tú me has despertado de un maravilloso sueño?

-Puede ser pero no es eso.

-Entonces, ya que me has despertado, dímelo.

-Esta mañana Jasper me pidió casamiento.-dijo muy alegre.

-¿En serio, Ally? Imagino que le dijiste que sí.

-Sí, claro que sí.

-¡Eso es genial, Alice!

-Lo sé…ahora dime, ¿que estabas soñando?

-Pues, estábamos Edward, Abby, yo… Mejor déjalo así...-dije restándole importancia al asunto.- Espera... ¿dijiste esta mañana?

-Si...

-¿Cuantas horas he dormido?

Alice no respondió.

-Dijiste esta mañana, ni que fueran las 4 de la tarde.

-Bella, faltan 2 horas para las 4.

-¡¿Qué? Tendrías que haberme despertado antes.

-Ed no me ha dejado.

Me levante de un salto... y eso me hizo marearme. Alice me miro cómplice.

-No digas nada.-le amenace.

Corrí hacia al baño...a vomitar nuevamente. Luego me di un baño y salí. Alice aun seguía sentada en mi cama.

-¿Qué?-le reclame.

-Aun tengo 2 días para convencerte.-dijo antes de levantarse e irse. Yo la seguí. Abajo nos esperaban Jasper y Edward.

-¿Y soy yo el difícil de despertar?-me preguntó antes de darme un dulce beso en los labios.

-Puede ser.

Él rio un poco.

-Tengo hambre.-dije antes de ir hacia la cocina.

Tome el pan, jamón, queso, mayonesa y ketchup. Me hice un emparedado. Y me lo comí. Luego, me puse a escribir mi libro. No sé en qué momento, me quede dormida.

**APOV**

Estaba jugando con tía Esme en el patio cuando me dio hambre. Me di cuenta porque mi pancita hizo un ruidito.

-Tengo hambre.-le dije a mi tía Esme.-Voy a la cocina. ¿Queres algo?

-No, gracias, Abby.

Salí corriendo hacia la cocina pero me detuve cuando vi a mi mami en el sofá. Me acerque a ella.

-Mami...-la mire y estaba durmiendo. ¿Cómo podía dormir si había dormido mucho ya?

Yo no podría hacer eso jamás. Subí las escaleras muy rapidito para ir en busca de mi papi.

-¡Papi, papi, papi!-le empecé a gritar antes de encontrarlo.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

-¿Tú puedes dormir luego de haberlo hecho?

-No... Bueno, a veces. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque mamá lo está haciendo.

-Vamos.-dijo antes de tomarme de mi mano. Bajamos y justito llego tía Alice.

**EPOV**

-¿Está dormida?-preguntó mi hermana.

-Sí.

Alice se acerco a Bella y le quito la computadora portátil.

-Si la despierto otra vez, me matara.

Abby salió disparada hacia la cocina alegando que tenía mucha hambre. Me acerque a Bella y la desperté lentamente.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te has quedado dormida aquí.-le explique.

-Oh... ¿y la computadora?

-La tengo yo.-le dijo mi hermana.

-Que sueño.

-¿Aun tienes sueño?-le dije en broma.

-Ajá.


	39. Chapter 39

**BPOV**

-Antes de que se vayan a dormir... o simular que duermen.-dijo la duende mientras nos miraba.-Necesito hablar con Bella.

-Alice...

-Por favor...

-Está bien...voy dentro de unos minutos.-le dije a Edward antes de que nos diéramos un beso que si no fuera por Alice que interrumpió, seguiríamos.

-No tengo todo el día...-se quejó.

-Ven.-dije antes de ir a la cocina. Ella me siguió.

-No puedo esperar dos días, Bella. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para convencerte?

-Nada, Alice, nada.

-Por favor. Mira, si te haces la prueba...yo...no dejaras que te _vista_ por una semana.

-No, Ally.

-Por una y medio.

-No.

-Por dos semanas.

Eso se hacía tentador...igual, tarde o temprano me la haría. ¿No?

-Dámela.

-Si...-dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el baño. La seguí pero caminando.

-Toma.-dijo mientras depositaba la cajita en mi mano.-Esperare afuera. Y se fue.

_-Minutos más tarde.-_

-Alice, ve tú...

-Lo más malo que puede pasar, Bella, es que no estés embarazada.

_Créeme que lo sabia pero..._

-Por favor, Ally.

-Ok, lo hare.-dijo yendo hacia la prueba y la tomo. Se quedo en silencio intercambiando miradas entre la prueba y yo.

-¡Habla, Alice! Me pones histérica.

-Tranquila, tranquila...mami.-dijo antes de sonreír. Empecé a reír histéricamente.

-Alice, ya déjate de bromas...por favor.

-No bromeo...Bella...tú estás embarazada.

Seguí riendo como una loca a la vez que las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella, estas bien?-preguntó, ya alarmada, Alice. No le podía contestar. Eran demasiadas las sensaciones, sentimientos que me inundaban.

-A...já...-respondí de a poco.

-¿Segura? Mira que si no llamo a mi hermano.

-¡No!...-dije antes de levantarme y abrazarla.-Estoy...no sé cómo decirlo, Alice.-dije antes de separarme de ella.

-¿Feliz?

-Si... ¡Por Dios! Alice...seré mamá. Aun sigo sin creerlo.

-Pues créelo, amiga. Ahora... ¿cómo se lo dirás a Edward? Y más importante aún, ¿cómo se lo dirás a tu hermano?

-Oh, Emmett.

-Por lo que he oído...

La mire, fulminándola con la mirada.

_-"No quiero ser tío joven.".-_citó la frase.

-¿Se lo dijo a Edward?-pregunte temerosa.

-Sip...pero no te preocupes demasiado. Ahora Emmett está en Paris...así que solo preocúpate de decírselo a Edward.

-Sí, si...-dije antes de ir hacia la puerta.-Gracias, Ally.

-Sin problemas, ahora ve.

Fui caminando hasta nuestro cuarto donde encontré a Edward dormido. Y después me anda preguntando si tengo sueño. Reí para mis adentros antes de sentarme a su lado.

-Edward, vamos, despierta.

Él fue despertando lentamente.

-¿Bella?

-Ajáp.

-¿Ya es de noche?

-No, faltan, por lo menos... 2 horas.-le dije mientras sonreía.

-Oh... ¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué es lo que Alice duende quería?

-Más que bien...

-¿A qué debo tanta felicidad junta?-dijo mientras se incorporaba.

-Tengo algo muy pero muy importante que contarte.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien?-empezó a preocuparse.

-Estoy bien, amor.

-¿Entonces?

Me quede viéndole a los ojos...si que hipnotizaban.

-¡Bella, me vuelves loco! Ya, dime.

-Bueno, es que... Edward, estoy embarazada.

Se quedó en silencio, sorprendido. ¿Y que si no quería al niño o niña? _¿Y si me dejaba?_

-Bella... ¿lo dices en serio?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Seré papá?... ¡Seré papá!

Edward había saltado desde la cama y estaba riendo histéricamente. Yo le miraba riéndome también. Él se acerco nuevamente a la cama.

-Seremos padres...otra vez.

-Si...

-Bella...soy el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo.

-También yo.-le dije antes de que nos besáramos.

-¿Alice ya lo sabe?

-Si no fuera por ella, no me habría hecho el test de embarzo.-admiti sonrojándome.

-Ah...era eso de lo que quería hablar.

-Sip. Exactamente.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la tierra.-dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente. El beso fue aumentando en todos los niveles posibles. Esa noche fue unas de las mejores.

_Ahora sería madre..._

* * *

><p>Bueno, finalmente Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba embarazada y todo gracias a Alice. Su terquedad hizo que demorara más en enterarse pero, ¿cómo reaccionaran los demás con esa noticia? Habrá que esperar hasta el próximo viernes; ayer <strong>(134)** no subí porque se me pasó la hora y por eso, hoy les subí doble capítulo **(38&39). Gracias a Iga Emo - 12L y a EdwardKaname por sus reviews (:**


	40. Chapter 40

**BPOV**

Me desperté a no sé qué hora, para encontrarme con los ojos de Edward clavados en mi desde la puerta.

-Hola.-dije mientras sonreía. Me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te he traído el desayuno...-dijo mientras se acercaba con una bandeja llena de cosas.

-Edward...-dije mientras me incorporaba.-Que este embarazada no significa que tengas que hacer todo esto.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.-me contradijo mientras depositaba la bandeja a mi lado. Comencé a comer como que si no comiera en años luz.

_-Horas más tarde.-_

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde. Los chicos estaban trabajando al igual que Carlisle y Esme. Estábamos solas, Alice, Abigail y yo. Abby estaba durmiendo su siesta y Alice y yo, estábamos en la sala mirando la televisión.

-¿Cómo se lo dirás a Emmett?-preguntó de repente.

-No se lo diré...

-Algún día se lo tendrás que decir...

-Lo hare... cuando este lista.

-¿Qué es lo que harás cuando estés lista?-dijo una voz muy familiar.

Alice y yo nos dimos la vuelta para encontrarnos con una despampanante Rosalie en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Rose!-gritamos Alice y yo a coro antes de correr hacia ella.

-Claro, distráiganme.

-¿Y mi hermano?

-En el auto...

-Oh...

-¿Cómo les fue?-preguntó la duende tratando de salvarme el pellejo.

-Bien, Alice...tienes que ir a Francia, hay muchas tiendas de ropa.

-Eso es genial...tendremos que ir y pronto.

-Ajá, ¿noticias?-preguntó la rubia mirándome.

-Ally tiene una.-le delate. Alice me fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Cual?

-Jasper y yo nos casaremos.

-Oh, eso es genial. Otra boda para organizar...-dijo sonriente Rose.

-Bella tiene algo que decir.-dijo, cobrando venganza, la duende.

-Suelta.-ordenó Ross.

-No es nada importante.

-Entonces, Edward ayer empezó a gritar como loco solo porque se le antojo la gana.-dijo, sarcástica, Ally. En ese momento, mi hermano apareció salvándome.

-¡Emmett!

-¡Hermanita!-dijo antes de soltar todas las maletas y darme un abrazo de oso.

-Te hemos extrañado, es difícil sobrevivir sin tus bromas.-le dije en broma.

-Pues, he venido a torturarte.

Ambos reímos.

-¿No llegaban mañana?-les pregunte a Rose y a Emm.

-El vuelo se adelanto.-dijo la rubia.

Edward no tardó en llegar en compañía de Jasper para cuando mi hermano ya estaba en su casa con todo arreglado. Habían dicho, con Rosalie, que no volverían pues debían descansar.

Las semanas pasaban y Emmett comenzaba a sospechar así que decidí decírselo. Así que reuní a todos, aun los padres de Edward no lo sabían.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?-preguntó Esme cuando nos vio a todos juntos.

-No... Aun.

-¿Con que te refieres con aun, Bella?-preguntó Rose. ¡Que tampoco sabía!

-Es difícil...pues, no sé cómo se lo tomara tu osito.-le dije para ir cambiando el ambiente.

-Dime quien te ha hecho daño y le pegare.-dijo Emmett poniéndose serio.

-No tienes que pegarle a nadie, Emm...

-¿Entonces?

Se hizo un espantoso silencio.

-Ya me han visto...duermo mucho y todo eso.-le expliqué a todos allí presentes.

-Sí, ¿te pasa algo, querida?-preguntó nuevamente Esme.

-Es que...estoy embarazada.-les confesé como que si fuese un delito federal o algo así.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó mi amiga rubia intercambiando miradas con Alice.

-Si... Detesto admitirlo pero Alice y tú tenían razón.

-Alice tiene un poder.-dijo la misma Alice a lo que todos reímos.

-Emmett...-dije mientras me acercaba a él.

-Necesito... necesito tiempo.-dijo antes de salir al patio.

Si no fuera por los brazos de Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle, me hubiese caído en el suelo. Me hicieron sentarme en un sillón.

-¡Lo sabia! Él no...No tendría que habérselo dicho.-empecé a gritar.

-Bella, tranquila.-dijo Esme que estaba sentada a mi lado.

-Sabes cómo es Emmett.-me dijo Rose.

-Sí, lo sé. Y es por eso que no debí decírselo.-dije ahora derrochando lagrimas.

-Bella, escúchame. Yo hablare con él.-me dijo Edward dedicándome una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora.

Yo solo asentí con cabeza y él salió. Yo le seguí con la mirada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les pareció que Emmett y Rose se hayan casado? ¿Era algo que se esperaban muy pronto o no, les gusta? ¿Y la reacción de Emmett? ¿Creen que se enojo? Lamento decirles que tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo viernes... ¡Gracias a todos aquellos lectores que dejan reviews y los que no, también!<strong>_


	41. Chapter 41

**EPOV**

Salí para afuera y allí estaba Emmett, sentado en un muro. Me acerque a él.

-Mira... Emmett, sé que esto puede parecerte como una broma o algo así pero...

-Te había dicho que no quería ser tío joven.-dijo riendo.

-Si...

Y yo pensando que estaba enojado, aun seguía sin entender el humor de Emmett.

-Espero que cuides de mi hermana porque mi promesa sigue en pie.-dijo ya medio serio.

-Hablando de Bella, será mejor que entres...ella quedo preocupada.-le informé.

-Está bien.-dijo antes de bajar del muro.-Vamos, papi...-dijo en broma.

-Cállate, Bob Esponja.

Ambos reímos y entramos. Emmett le pidió disculpas a Bella y nos felicito a ambos.

**BPOV**

_-Al día siguiente, en la tarde.-_

Tendría que ir a la editorial, el libro ya estaba pronto. Ahora mismo, estaba en la cocina de mi casa. Terminé de comer la ultima galletita con chispas de chocolate que Esme le había hecho a Abby pero la mitad me la había comido yo. Tomé mis cosas e iba a salir pero un brazo me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó mi amiga duende.

Desde que todos se enteraron que estaba embarazada, tenía que decirles a donde iba por si me pasaba algo. A Abby le había encantado, estaba feliz porque tendría un hermano o una hermana aunque ella preferiría que fuera niña, claro está.

-A la editorial, debo darle el libro a Stefan.-le informe.

-Ah, ok, me quedo con Abby y no vuelvas muy tarde.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, Alice.

Ella hizo como que lo pensaba y yo rodé los ojos.

-Nos vemos.-dijo antes de que saliera hacia mi auto. Maneje lentamente hacia la editorial. No demore en llegar, no había demasiado tránsito.

-Hola, Leah.-la salude con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Bell. ¿Cómo estás?

Me acerque más a ella y le susurre:

-Embarazada.

-¿En serio?-me preguntó cuando me aleje.

-Sip...después te sigo contando...tengo que darle el libro a Stefan.-dije antes de ir hacia la oficina central.

-Hola, Isabella.-no era Stefan, era Vladimir.

-Hola, Vladimir.-dije antes de sentarme.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. Le he traído el libro a Stefan pero no está, así que te lo dejo a ti.-dije mientras sacaba el pendrive y se lo daba.

-Perfecto, se lo diré en cuanto vuelva de su viaje.

-Gracias. Y hay algo más...

-Dime...

-Emm...estoy embarazada.

-¡Oh, eso es genial, Bella! ¡Felicitaciones!

-Gracias, Vladimir.

-Le diré eso también a mi hermano, de seguro se alegrara por ti.

-Si...tengo que irme...he dejado a Abby con Alice.

-Sí, claro. Nos vemos.

Salí y me dirigí hacia mi auto directamente. Maneje hasta la casa donde me esperaba Alice y Rose.

-Hasta que al fin llegas.

-Solo fui a dejar el libro...

-Edward se llevó a Abby a pasear.-informó la rubia.

-Ah...iré a dormir.-dije antes de subir las escaleras.

**EPOV**

Lleve a Abby al parque, y luego a comer unos helados a la heladería más cercana.

-¿Esta rico tu helado?-me preguntó. Ella había pedido de frutilla y yo de chocolate.

-Sí, ¿quieres probar?

Abby sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Le extendí el cono y ella lo tomo. Le comió un pedacito y me lo devolvió.

-Toma.-dije dándole una servilleta pues tenía toda la boca con chocolate.

-Gracias.-dijo después de que se limpiase.

-De nada.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar mi hermanita?

-Aun no sabemos si va a ser niño o niña.-le dije.

-Ah... ¿a ti que te gustaría?

Me le acerque.

-Otra princesita como tú.-le dije a lo que ella respondió sonrojándose como Bella. Terminamos de comer el helado y volvimos a la casa.

-Mamá duerme mucho.-dijo cuando bajamos del auto.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que ahora tiene que dormir por 2.-le explique aguantando mi risa.

Entramos y allí estaban Alice y Rosalie mirando revistas.

-Salieron en primera portada.-informo mi hermana.

-¿Qué?-me le acerque y tome la revista que tenía en manos.

Ahí salíamos Bella y yo en el partido de beisbol de hace unos días. Estaba la foto de cuando le grito a Emmett, cuando Emmett discutía por la apuesta con Jasper y cuando Bella y yo nos íbamos a besar. Tire la revista en la mesa.

-Ya no importa.-le dije a Alice antes de subir las escaleras.

Entre a nuestra habitación para encontrarme a Bella dormida. Así que salí y fui a la habitación de Abby. Ya era la noche así que la hice acostar.

-¿Me cuentas un cuento?

-¿Cual quieres que te cuente?

-Mmm... _Blancanieves y los 7 enanitos._

-Está bien.

Tome el cuento y me acosté a su lado. Abby se recostó en mi hombro y miraba los dibujos del cuento. A la mitad del cuento se quedo dormida, le di las buenas noches y salí hacia mi cuarto. Y me acosté, no tarde en dormirme.

_-Un par de días después.-_

Hoy era el lanzamiento de mi libro,_ Impregnación_. Edward y Abby me acompañaban. Había mucha gente sin contar, claro, a los paparazzi. Di un pequeño discurso y luego, nos hicieron sentar en una mesa para firmar autógrafos.


	42. Chapter 42

**BPOV**

-Creo que me quedare sin mano.-le susurré a Edward. Él rió.

-¿Te ayudo?

-No creo que a ellos les guste.- admití antes de firmar otro libro. Firme unos 4 libros más para que después, según Leah, la prensa pudiera preguntarme cosas y eso.

-¿Le ha costado mucho trabajo hacer el libro al estar cuidando a Abigail Swan?-preguntó uno.

-No ha sido ni fácil ni difícil...-contesté. Abby me llamo en un susurró, le pregunte qué pasaba. Edward la tenía en brazos.

-¿Yo me porto muy mal?

-No, te portas muy bien.

Ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Isabella! ¡Isabella!.-me llamó una voz muy familiar para mi gusto. Esa voz, era parecida a la de...no podía ser _él_.

-¿Si?

Tenía sus mismos ojos, su misma voz... _no podía ser Jacob._

-¿Cómo ha avanzado su relación con el respecto a su libro y a la pequeña?

-Bien... Edward y Abby son los mejores amigos.-explique.-Hasta llegó a creer que lo quiere más a él, que a mi.-bromee y todos ahí presentes rieron.

Pasamos una hora más ahí antes de que nos fuéramos, pues Abby tenía un cumpleaños-pijamada.

-¿Llevas todo?

-Sip.

-¡El regalo!-dije antes de salir disparada hacia el cuarto. Lo tome y baje.

-Ahora, vamos.-dije antes de tomar las llaves de mi auto.

-Yo la llevo.-dijo Edward mientras me quitaba las llaves de la mano y las volvía a poner en su lugar.-Sin protestar.

-Pero...

-Nada de peros... la llevo yo.

-¡Sí!-dijo Abby antes de salir, como pudo, hacia afuera.

-Vuelve pronto.-le dije a Edward.

-Eso haré.-aseguró antes de seguir a Abby.

**EPOV**

-¿Iremos en el auto?

-No, iremos caminando.

-Ah… está bien.-dijo Abby mientras se le formaba una sonrisa.

-Dame el sobre de dormir.-le dije, pues ella sola no podía con todo. Abby me lo dio. Seguramente si ven a un hombre con algo rosado pensaran...muchas cosas.

-Es aquí.-dijo ella cuando llegamos a un edificio.

-Pórtate bien.-le dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, eso haré.-dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia el edificio. Volví caminando lentamente hacia la casa.

-Nos vemos mañana.-oí decir a Bella.

-¿Bells?-le llame buscándola.

-Estoy en la sala.

Fui hasta ahí.

-¿Me acompañaras mañana?

-¿A dónde?

-Al doctor...digo, si puedes...-se sonrojo.

-Claro...dime a qué hora.

-Es temprano...a eso de las 10 de la mañana.

-Ok...vamos a dormir, entonces.

Asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos a dormir.

_-Al día siguiente, ya a las 10 AM y en el hospital.-_

Bella estaba de lo más nerviosa.

-Tranquila, es un hospital, nada más.

-Sí, claro... Edward, hospital significa médico y médicos significan... ¡agujas!

-Espera... ¿le tienes miedo a las agujas?

Ella se sonrojo.

-Puede que si...un poco...si...desde chica.

Tuve que aguantar la risa.

-Las odio...pero mi torpeza hace que las tenga cerca.

y .-nos llamó una doctora.

-Somos nosotros.-dijo Bella.

-Pasen, por favor.

Obedecimos. Pasamos casi toda la mañana allí con la doctora Carmen quien nos explicaba todo sobre el embarazo de Bella.

-Tengo hambre.-dijo Bella cuando yo conducía para ir a buscar a Abby.

-¿Qué quieres comer?

-Unas donas.-dijo sonriendo.

Conduje hasta un _Mc Donalds _cercano y le compre unas cuantas donas glaseadas.

-Gracias, Edward. ¡Eres el mejor, eres el mejor!-dijo en cuanto volví al auto con las donas. Yo solo reía.

Fuimos a buscar a Abby quien nos relato todo del cumpleaños en cuanto subió al auto.

**BPOV**

_-Varias semanas después.-_

-Bella, ¿no te cansas de salir en esta revista?-me preguntó Alice.

-¿Ah?

-Toma.-me la dio y yo la tome.

Ahí aparecía en la tapa, como nota central:

_"Salidas nocturnas y un poco de barriga; Isabella Swan...**EMBARAZADA**"_

Abrí la revista al medio y ahí salíamos Edward y yo de compras el otro día. Los antojos no se me habían echo esperar y Edward tenía que salir a buscarlos. Iba fuere cual fuese y no le importaba la hora. Ahí decía un montón de cosas, las supuestas evidencias...y todo eso.

-Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Ally, si...Estoy harta, ya.-dije antes de comerme una dona. Vi la mano de Emmett deslizarse para agarrar una mientras yo le devolvía la revista a Alice.

-Ni se te ocurra, Emmett Swan.

Él rió.

-Si quieres, ve a comprarte las tuyas.

-¿Siempre fuiste así o es cosa del embarazo?

Le fulmine con la mirada.

-No salen muy caras, así que ve y cómprate.

Rosalie y Alice se reían.

-Ok, ok...Dame aunque sea la mitad de una...

-Nop.

-¿Por tu hermanito favorito?

-Emmett...eres mi único hermano.-dije ya enojada.

-Ah...es verdad.

Alice y Rosalie no dejaban de reír.

-Aunque sea...

-¿Sabes qué?-le corté.-Mejor me voy a mi cuarto...-dije antes de tomar la bolsa de donas y subir las escaleras.

_-Cuatro meses después.-_

La prensa ya sabía que estaba embarazada. Tontos no eran, si estaba con una panza de 5 meses. Edward estaba más sobreprotector que nunca.

Hoy me haría una ecografía, en realidad, ya estábamos en consultorio de Carmen. Esta vez, Abby estaba con nosotros pues quería ver a su hermanito/a.

-Está todo bien, el bebe está muy bien.-nos informó Carmen. Abby sonrió.

-¿Quieren saber su sexo?

-¿Quieres?-me preguntó Edward.

-Alice me matara si no lo hago.

-Y yo la ayudo.-dijo Abby. Los 3 reímos.

-Entonces...-dijo Carmen esperando nuestra respuesta.

-Si.-dijimos Edward y yo a coro.

-Bien, veamos...

-Yo quiero que sea una niña.-dijo Abby.

-Pues, tienes suerte pequeña.-dijo mirando a Abby.-Porque es una niña.

-¡Sí!-Abby empezó a saltar de la alegría.

Le agradecimos a la doctora por todo y salimos. Abby iba de lo más feliz. Basto con llegar a la casa que Edward había comprado para nosotros tres, cuatro próximamente, en el día de san Valentín.

El mismo día que me pidió matrimonio. Todo había sido tan romántico, ese día me había regalado un montón de cosas.

_-Tipo Flashback-_

A la mañana, me desperté rodeada de rosas rojas y rosadas. Y en la puerta había una nota diciendo que siguiera las flechas, lo hice y me encontré con un paquete de bombones.

Continúe siguiéndole las flechas hacia el patio trasero donde había más rosas y al final, estaba él con un ramo de tulipanes.

-¿No crees que ya me has regalado muchas flores?-le pregunte cuando ya estuve cerca.

-Nunca es suficiente.

-Me he dado cuenta.

Él sonrió de esa manera que tanto me gustaba.

-Quiero pedirte algo...

-Dime...

Él se arrodilló.

-Isabella Swan, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de casarte conmigo?

_No podía creerlo._

-¡Claro que sí!

Sacó un anillo con diamantes y me lo puso en el dedo.

-Realmente.-dijo antes de levantase-soy el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo...-dijo antes de que nos besáramos.

Unas horas más tarde, me estaba llevando a un lugar desconocido para mí y con los ojos vendados. Cuando sentí que llegamos, me saco la venda y ante mí, había una hermosa casa.

-¿Porque estamos aquí?

-Es nuestra casa.

-Debes de estar bromeando.

-No... Mira, acá tengo las llaves.-dijo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unas llaves.

-Esto es genial, Edward.

_-Fin Flashback-_

Pero ahora...estaban todos y cuando digo todos, son todos. En nuestra casa.

-¡Ya, díganme que averiguaron el sexo del bebe porque si no, los mato a ambos!-amenazó la duende.

-Sí, tú tranquila Alice.-le dijo Edward.

-Vamos, digan.-dijo ahora la rubia.

-Tengo que saber si tengo que pintar el cuarto de rosa o de celeste.-dijo Esme.

-Pues, tendrás que pintarlo de rosa.-le dije.

-¿Tendré una sobrina?-preguntó Emmett.

-Sí, devuelve todas las cosas que has comprado.-le dije en broma.

-Edward, intenta que la próxima vez sea un varón.

-¡EMMETT!-le grité.

-Tranquila, hermanita.

Todos los presentes rieron.

* * *

><p>¿Les ha gustado? ¿Y el capítulo anterior? ¿Se les aclararon las dudas con la reacción de Emmett, qué les pareció? Y bueno... ¿su reacción cuando descubre el sexo de su sobrina? Jajaja pobre, Bella, lo que tiene que aguantar con él y con Alice. ¡Mil gracias por sus review! En serio, no saben lo que significa... y para aquellos que leen en silencio, gracias también.<p> 


	43. Chapter 43

**BPOV**

-Estaré tranquila cuando dejes de hacer tus bromas.-dije sacándole la lengua.

-Entonces, no estarás tranquila nunca.-contesto Rose. El teléfono sonó y atendí.

-¿Hola?

Todos estaban prestando atención a lo que decía.

-Isabella.

_¡Oh, no! Era Charlie._

-Ho...hola. Char... papá.-dije tartamudeando un poco. A Emmett se le salían los ojos.

-¿Cómo...cómo estás?-dijo después de unos minutos.

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Aun sigo aquí... ¿sabes cuando vuelve Emmett de...de su luna de miel?

-Emmett...

El aludido me miro y articulo, sin hablar, si quiera hablar con él y yo le respondí que si de la misma manera.

-Sí, tu hermano.

-Em, creo...no sé.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?

-Sí, quiero decir...volvió pero está en su casa.

Charlie prefería tragarse mis malas mentiras antes de que pensar otras cosas.

-Oh... ¿porque he tenido que llamarte ahí?

-Me he mudado...

-¿Otra vez?

-Si...otra vez...

Se escucho la voz de mi madre en el fondo pidiendo algo.

-Isabella, tu madre y yo queremos verte mañana aquí.

-¡¿Qué?

-Si...mañana aquí en casa.

-Papá, la casa queda en Forks.

-Lo sé bien.

Todos allí me miraban extrañados.

-Pero...no puedo dejar todo así como así.

-Pues, tendrás que hacerlo. No nos han visitado desde años.

-Emm...está bien...iremos pero...

-Bells...

Me aleje un poco de todos allí.

-Iré pero irán mis amigos también.-le exigí.

-¿Cuántos son?

-Pues...somos siete, contándome.

-Bien...que vengan.

-Gracias, gracias.-le dije.

-El vuelo tienen que tomárselo ahora.-dijo antes de cortar. Volví a donde estaban los demás.

-¿Qué paso, Bells?-preguntó mi hermano. Le di la señal de que esperara.

-Alice y Rose...tengo una noticia que las alegrara.

-¡Nos dejaras peinarte!-dijo la rubia.

-¡Nos dejaras vestirte!-exclamó la duende.

-¿Qué? ¡Nunca!

Todos menos mis amigas rieron.

-Entonces, no es tan buena...ahora, dila.

-Tendremos vacaciones y nos iremos ahora.

-¡¿Qué?-gritaron todos.

-Charlie quiere que vayamos allí...y estemos en Forks para mañana.-informe.

-¡A empacar!-dijo Alice antes de ir hacia mi dormitorio _(que también es de Edward) _seguida por Rose.

-¿Tengo que ir?-preguntó Emmett.

-Ambos quieren verte...

-¡Rayos!

-Sera divertido, supongo. Además... Abby no ha ido desde que tenía 3 meses.

-Tienes razón.

-Ve a con Rose a buscar su ropa y eso...

-¿Cuánto nos quedaremos?-preguntó Edward.

-Si podemos, serán 2 semanas.-dijo Alice ya bajando con 2 maletas.

-Dime que todo eso no es mío.-rogué.

-No... La mitad de la otra es de Eddie.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, no, no. Yo llevare una sola maleta.

-Bella, si sabes lo que te conviene... déjame hacer las maletas a mi.-dijo antes de llevarlas hacia afuera.

Luego entro y volvió a salir con otra maleta que dijo que era de mi novio. Y luego, fue en busca de la maleta de _Dora La Exploradora _de Abby.

Dos horas después... Alice me tenía envuelta, no vestida, envuelta en un gran vestido que ocultaba mi pequeña barriga. Rose y ella tenían uno que les quedaba perfecto.

Íbamos a ir en 3 autos, el Jeep de mi hermano, el Porsche de Alice y el Volvo de Edward. Mi auto quedaba aquí al cuidado de Esme o Carlisle.

-Nosotros llevaremos a Abby.-dijo Alice.

Los chicos ya habían guardado todos las maletas en los maleteros de los tres autos.

-¿Por qué?

-No quieres saberlo a menos que quieras sonrojarte ahora mismo y cuando volvamos aun sigas roja.-dijo la duende. Todos rieron y yo le di un empujón.

-Mejor nos vamos.-dijo Rose antes de subir al Jeep.

Edward me ayudo a subir al Volvo, aunque yo estaba muy segura de que no lo necesitaba.

-¿Ya falta mucho?-pregunte cuando recién habíamos salido de la ciudad. Edward rió.

-Eso creo... ¿pasa algo?

-Creo que la pequeña tiene hambre...-dije sonrojándome.

-Creo que Alice nos preparo algo por aquí.-dijo antes de estacionar el auto.

-¿Crees que haya traído dulce de leche y mermelada de frutilla?

-Puede ser.-dijo antes de salir del auto para ir hacia el maletero.

Mientras él estaba allí, buscando la canasta, puse un CD en la radio del auto. Edward volvió.

-Hay de todo lo que pidas.

-¡Eso es súper!...Tengo que darles las gracias a Ally.-dije antes de tomar mi teléfono y discarle.

-Hola, Bella.-dijo automáticamente me atendió.

-Alice... gracias por la canasta.

-De nada, supuse que les haría falta eso...

-Te dejo porque me vino hambre...

-Espero que no solo sea hambre.-dijo antes de soltar una risita y cortar.

-¿Qué comerán primero?

-Mermelada.-dije aplaudiendo como la loca de Ally.

-Creo que Alice te ha contagiado.

Yo le saque la lengua.

-Sí, eso paso definitivamente.

Hice pucherito.

-No es verdad...

-Claro que no, Alice es mucho más malévola.-dijo antes de que nos besáramos.

-Mejor conduce si quieres llegar a tiempo.-dije mientras le quitaba la canasta.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar antes de que Edward me respondiera.

-Hola.-dije.

-Hola, Bells.

-¿Qué pasa ahora, Alice?-dije antes de llevarme un pan a la boca.

-Estaba aburrida y oye, ¿Abby duerme con algo?

-Algo así... ¿por?

-Habla en sueño al igual que tú y dice algo sobre...Bobby o Teddy.

-Oh...su osito. ¡Gracias, Ally!-dije antes de cortarle.

-¿Pasa algo?-inquirió Edward.

-Sí, hay que volver a la casa.

-¿Por?

-Nos falto el osito de Abby y si despierta y no esta él, se enojara.

Edward giró el auto y volvió a toda velocidad hacia la casa. En cuanto llegamos, bajo rápido del auto y volvió 5 minutos más tarde con los 3 ositos que Abby tenía. Yo empecé a reír.

-¿Qué?-dijo cuando subió al auto.

-Era Teddy o Bobby.

-Pero, ¿cual es cual?

-Bobby tiene la cintita azul y Teddy no tiene ninguna.-le explique.

-¿Y este rosado?

-Es Luly.

-Oh...tendré que aprenderme los nombres.

-Si...pero eso, después. Ahora... conduce si quieres que lleguemos a Forks, antes de que oscurezca.

Edward comenzó nuevamente a conducir, no sé en qué momento...me quede dormida.

-Bella...Bella, despierta.-dijo la voz de Edward.

-No... Quiero dormir.-dije lentamente.

-Ya hemos llegado a tu casa.-dijo nuevamente.

Eso fue como que me tiraras un balde de agua fría por la cabeza. Sentí las risas de Alice y Rose.

-¿He dormido mucho?

-Todo el viaje, mejor dicho.-me dijo Edward dedicándome una sonrisa. Salí del auto.

-Ustedes no se rían, demonios.-les acusé con el dedo.

-Bells...-dijo la voz de mi padre. Mire hacia la puerta y allí lo encontré.

-Papá...-dije antes de emprender camino hacia su lugar. Cuando llegue, lo abrace. No sería fácil contarle toda la historia en un día solo... ¿o sí?

-Charlie, déjame ver a mi hija.-se quejó Renée desde atrás de mi padre. Solté a mi padre y fui a abrazar a mi madre.

-Tendrás que decírselo pronto, no puedo seguir ocultando revistas.-me dijo al oído.

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

_-Una hora después.-_

Ya estábamos todos listos, cada uno en su habitación. Renée convenció a Charlie de que dejara a Alice y Jasper en la misma habitación. E hizo lo mismo con Rosalie y Emmett.

-Bella, nosotros nos iremos a pasear por el pueblo.-dijo Alice.

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?

-Ed no nos dejara...-dijo la rubia.

-...Y tienes que decírselo a tu padre.-siguió la duende.

-¿Dejaran que muera?-les dije en broma.

-Lo siento.-dijo Rose.

-Nos vemos.-dijo Alice antes de tirar de Rose hacia afuera. Emmett y Jasper la siguieron con Abby de la mano. Edward se acercó a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?-preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos por mi cintura.

-Tendré que decírselo...y tú, me ayudaras.

-Oh, sí. Soy a pruebas de balas.-dijo en broma.

-Menos mal.-le seguí el juego hasta que escuchamos la voz de mi madre.

-Si siguen así, Charlie no se enterara por ti, Bell.

Yo me sonroje.

-Mejor me voy...-dijo antes de salir.

-Será mejor que le llame.-dije antes de separarme de Edward. Iba a ir en busca de Charlie pero justo, apareció.

-Papá...necesito decirte algo...

-Claro, ¿qué pasa, Bells?

-Sera mejor que te sientes.

Primero me miro pero luego, me obedeció.

-Dime...

-Queríamos hablar contigo, tenemos...algunas noticias.

-¿Buenas?-preguntó ya mirándome a mí.

Iba a decirle: _"No te agobies, todo va bien"_ pero le estaría mintiendo, ¿no?

-Sigo esperando, Bella.

-Edward y yo somos novios y nos casaremos.-dije todo juntos sin respirar en ningún momento y eso sonó como que si dijera todo junto_: "." _

Charlie quedo en silencio durante minutos, que a mí, me parecieron horas.

-¡Estás embarazada!-explotó Charlie, de repente.-Estás embarazada, ¿a que si?

Aunque la afirmación y pregunta iban dirigidas a mí, él miraba a Edward y habría jurado que... ¡iba a tomar la pistola de su bolsillo!

-Si...estoy embarazada.-admití temiendo la gran furia de mi padre.

-Bella...-dijo mientras me miraba con cara lastimera.

-Creo que es obvio...

-¿Por qué? Y lo más importante, ¿qué hay de Jake?

-Todo término hace medio año o más.

-Pero... ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Es muy largo...

-¿Cuando se conocieron?

-Hace 2 años o un poco más.-respondió Edward.

-Bella...por favor...

-Entiéndeme por primera vez... Bueno, por segunda...

-Lo entiendo solamente... necesito tiempo. Demasiada información para procesar.-dijo antes de salir.


	44. Chapter 44

**BPOV**

Creo que Charlie había reaccionado demasiado bien, o eso pareció. Él volvió a entrar cuando ya estaba oscureciendo y al mismo tiempo que los chicos. Cenamos tranquilamente y los chicos dijeron que irían a pasear por la reserva.

-¿No quieren ir?-preguntó Ally.

-No... Nos quedaremos acá, en casa.-le respondí rápidamente.

-Está bien...estaremos allí, si sucede algo.

Se fueron con Renée que dijo que iba a saludar a Sue y quedamos Charlie, Edward, Abby y yo. Abby estaba en su cuarto jugando con sus ositos mientras que Edward y yo mirabamos televisión.

-¿Crees que se haya dormido?-preguntó Edward refiriéndose a Abby.

-No lo sé, iré a ver.-dije antes de levantarme del sofá e ir hacia el cuarto.

Me encontré con Abby dormida en la alfombra de la habitación con sus ositos a su alrededor. La tome en brazos y la acosté en la cama. A su lado puse sus ositos, le di las buenas noches y me fui. Cuando baje, Edward aun seguía en el sofá.

-Se había quedado dormida en el suelo.-le informé.

-¿Se ha despertado?-preguntó mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-No, ya la he acostado.

-Bella.-dijo en tono de reproche.- sabes que no puedes hacer mucha fuerza.

**EPOV**

De repente, Bella se desmayo. Cuando fui a detenerla de que cayera en el suelo, fue demasiado tarde y por suerte cayó en el sofá.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?-retronó la voz de Charlie atrás mío. Yo aun seguía intentando reanimar a Bella.

-¡¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?-volvió a rugir Charlie.

-Se ha desmayado.-le explique sin dejar de despertar a Bella.-No le he hecho nada malo.

-No, si ha quedado embarazada por magia.-gruño. Bella comenzó a despertar lentamente.

-Bella, ¿cómo te sientes?-atine a preguntarle.

-Con sueño...-dijo antes de sonreír. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

-Ven.-murmuré mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. La lleve hasta el dormitorio, con Charlie pisándonos los pies.

-Gracias.-susurró Bella.

-No tienes que decir gracias, amor.-dije antes de que nos besáramos. Charlie se aclaró la garganta y nos separamos pero mantuvimos nuestras frentes unidas.

-Papá, ¿podrías...darnos un poco de privacidad?-le preguntó Bella sonrojándose.

-Emm…sí, claro.-dijo Charlie antes de irse. Me quede mirándola por un tiempo.

-¿Qué? No me gusta que nos este vigilando.-explicó sonriente. Yo solo reí.

-Te amo.-le dije.

-También yo.-dijo antes de que volviéramos a besarnos. Hasta que se escucho la voz cantarina de mi hermana.

-Dile que me he dormido.-pidió Bella.

-Lo intentare.-dije antes de darle un último beso y salir en busca de mi hermana duende

-¿Y Belly-Bells?-preguntó en cuanto me vio.

-Está arriba durmiendo.-le conteste.

-Oh...pero, aun no le he contado nada.-se quejó Ally.

-Es que se ha desmayado.-le informe.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Emmett luego de que yo dejara de hablar.

-¡Claro que no!-empezó a despotricar Charlie. Emmett le ignoró.

-Si, Emm, tu hermana está bien.

-¿Ahora te preocupas por ella?-preguntó un enfadado Charlie.

-Siempre la he cuidado.-le confrontó Emmett.-Y lo hago y hare siempre.

-Claro.-dijo Charlie irónicamente.- ¿Cómo has dejado que se embarace?

-Será tu hija y mi hermana, será lo que quieras pero yo no puedo controlar su vida.

* * *

><p><em>En el capítulo anterior, Edward quería <strong><span>huir<span>** y Charlie quedó **decepcionado**. ¿Qué les pareció? Y la pequeña Alice** siempre** con sus chistes..._

_En este capítulo, ¿qué les pareció la reacción de Charlie ante el desmayo de Bella? ¿**Muy** exagerada? ¿Y la contestación de Emmett? ¿Qué creen que pase luego?_

_Mil gracias por** leer** y, por sus** review** y **alertas**. Gracias a los lectores silenciosos y anónimos, también. Espero que les haya gustado y ya quedan menos de 10 capítulos para terminar. ¡Saludos!_


	45. Chapter 45

**EPOV**

-Será tu hija, mi hermana, será lo que quieras...pero yo no puedo controlar su vida todo el tiempo.-le dijo Emmett, que ya se estaba enojando.

-Claro que puedes, eres su hermano. ¡Maldita sea, Emmett!-le gritó Charlie.

-¿Sabes algo, Charlie?-dijo Emmett mientras daba un paso hacia su padre.- Así mismo, enfrente de tu propia cara, se te irán muriendo todos tus hijos de la misma manera y no nos llegaras a ver... _nunca._

Charlie se puso rojo como un tomate y antes de que pudiéramos detenerlos, ambos ya se estaban pegando. Jasper y yo los separamos.

-Emmett, tranquilo...-le dijo Jasper.

-Te arrepentirás si lo sigues haciendo.- continúe diciendo.

-¡Él será el que se arrepienta!-continuó gritando Emmett. Las chicas trataban de detener a Charlie pero ellas dos, solas, no podían.

-Jasper...ve con las chicas y trae a Rosalie.-le ordene. Jasper asintió y fue en busca de su hermana, la cual no tardo en venir.

-Emmett, tranquilízate. Sabes que no les hace bien a ninguno de los dos y menos a Bella que está arriba.-le dijo Rose. Emmett pareció entender las palabras dichas por su esposa y se tranquilizo.

-Nos iremos mañana mismo de aquí.-dijo seco.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?-preguntó una Bella muy enojada. Todos quedamos paralizados, mirándola.

-¿Alguien me responderá o qué?

-Bella.-comenzó a decir Charlie pero Emmett le interrumpió.

-¡No te atrevas a acercártele!

-¿Ahora la defiendes?

-Edward...-dijo Bella mientras me miraba en forma de reproche.

-Emmett y tu padre casi se pelean por ti.-le resumí.

-¡¿Qué?

-Cree que no te he cuidado lo suficiente.-le dijo Emm.

-¡Pues, claro que no!... La has descuidado hasta este punto.-dijo Charlie señalando la barriga de Bells.

Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el rostro de mi novia.

-¿Crees que esto es un error? ¡A que si!... ¿Es por eso? ¿No es así?

-Bella, tú sabes que...

-¡Cállate y escucha!-le interrumpió a Charlie.-Ya no soy la nenita de 9 años a la que tu cuidabas. ¡Tengo 24 años, Charlie! ¡24!... ¡Ya no puedes ni debes controlar mi vida!

No había palabras para describir la cara de Charlie. Y Bella se fue tranquilizando.

-Esto es lo que soy ahora, vas a tener que aceptarlo… y si no, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.

-Bella, por favor...

-Lo siento, papá.-dijo Bella antes de volver a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto. Yo la seguí.

-Bella, ábreme la puerta. Por favor.

El pestillo de la puerta se giro y esta se abrió lentamente. Entre y cerré la puerta.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó en cuanto se cerré la puerta. Me gire para encontrarme a Bella en la cama, llorando.

-Solo intenta protegerte.-dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

-Sí pero no es necesario que se pelee con mi hermano.

-Ya, Bells. Tranquila...eso no le hará mucho bien a la bebe.

-Tienes razón...

-Mejor, vamos a dormir. ¿Te parece?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y nos acostamos. Estuvimos unos días más allí en Forks y nos fuimos. Emmett y Bella arreglaron, un poco no mucho, las cosas con su padre.

**BPOV**

_-Cuatro meses después.-_

Ahora sí que tenía una barrigota, y los controles decían que mi pequeña pateadora estaba de lo mejor. Hoy iríamos a comprar la cuna con Edward, y así que decidí pasarlo a buscar al trabajo. Ya todos en el estudio me conocían así que me dejaron pasar rápidamente. Y camine hacia donde Ed debería de estar grabando.

Cuando llegue, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Ahí estaban Tanya y Edward, besándose apasionadamente. Eran como todos los besos que él me había dado, eran los mismos pero la única diferencia es que se los daba a Tanya. Era como que si fuera en cámara lenta, era mi tortura personal. Mis malditas lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas. Deje caer la única bolsa que traía en manos y ambos dejaron de besarse para mirarme.

-Bella...-me llamó aquel traidor antes de venir hacia mí.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Vete!-dije antes de darme la vuelta y caminar lo más rápido que podía hacia mi auto. Pero su mano me detuvo.

-Bella, escúchame.

-¡Suéltame!-él me soltó.

-Esto no le hará bien a nuestra hija.

-¿Ahora si te acuerdas que estoy embarazada? ¿Ahora te acuerdas que espero un hijo tuyo?

-No es lo que crees, amor.

-¡No me llames así nunca más en tu vida!-dije antes de tomar la bolsa del suelo.

-Espera...no es lo que crees.

-¡Eddie!-la llamó la zorra de la Denali con su maldita voz nasal. Él se dio la vuelta.

-Todo esto es tu maldita culpa.-le señalo.

-No la culpes a ella, no te culpes a ti... cúlpame a mí.

-Bella...no...

-Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto.-le interrumpí. - Creí y confié en ti. Yo creía que me amabas...-mi voz fue desapareciendo con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-Y lo hago, Bells. Yo te amo.-dijo él tomándome la mano.

-¡Suéltame!-le grite antes de zafarme de su agarre.- ¡Déjanos tranquilas y vete con ella!

Camine, casi corrí, hacia mi auto.

-¡Bella!-volvió a gritar aquel tipo que yo amaba.

Aun seguía sin creerlo... _¡Claro, Bella, todo este tiempo te ha engañado! ¡Eres una maldita tonta!_ Era un tonta por pensar que alguien como él iba a al auto y con todas las lágrimas en mis ojos, apenas podía ver.

-Bella.-la voz sonaba más cerca de mí.

Mire el anillo, mi anillo de compromiso con _él_ y me lo saque.

-Toma.-se lo di.-Ya no tienes porque casarte conmigo solo porque este embarazada. Ya no estás obligado.-dije antes de volver a darme la vuelta y entrar al auto.

-Bella...-aun se escuchaban sus gritos.-Te amo, Bella, yo te amo...

¡Eran todas palabras falsas!** ¡TODAS FALSAS!** Todas las caricias, los besos, las noches pasadas. Solo eran una mentira tras otra y yo como una tonta, creyéndolas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Casi pelea, casi<strong>_! ¿Charlie realmente piensa que el embarazo de su hija es un error? ¿Emmett estuvo **mal** al recordar lo que paso con Ángela? _Uh... ¿será que Edward engaña a B__ella con Tanya__? ¿O Bella interpreto mal lo que pasaba?_** ¡Quiero sus opiniones!**

**También debo agradecer por sus review que me alegran y me dan ánimos para seguir con esto; también las alertas. Y esos lectores silenciosos y anónimos, gracias. Gracias por leer, porque esto no sería nada sin ustedes. _(_**_Esto parece los MTV Movie Awards_**_) Jajaja en fin, gracias y... sólo 10 capítulos para terminar. Vayan preparándose... _**


	46. Chapter 46

**EPOV**

-¡Bella!-le grité por última vez antes de que se fuera en su auto.

Lo había arruinado todo, tendría que haberle dicho que grabaría una película con Tanya pero soy un estúpido, no se lo dije y estas son las consecuencias.

-¡Oye, Cullen!-me llamó el director de la película.- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa que sales corriendo gritando el nombre de tu prometida?

-¿No la viste? Estaba parada mirándonos, ella vio como Tanya me besaba, David.

-Es parte del trabajo.- repuso.

-Lo sé pero ahora, la he perdido. Ella piensa que la he engañado. ¡Y todo por tu culpa!-le grite esta vez a Denali.

-Ay, Eddie. No te pongas así... mira la parte buena, me tienes a mí.-dijo con su voz melosa.

-¿Parte buena?-le gruñí.-Mira, si es que me amas tanto como dices, déjame ser feliz con quien yo quiera.-le dije antes de correr hacia mi auto.

-¡Eddie!-me gritó Tanya pero yo no le prestaba atención.

Me subí al auto y comencé a conducir como un loco por las calles. Llegue en minutos a nuestra casa, por suerte, el auto de Bella aun seguía ahí. Bajé corriendo del auto y, de la misma forma, fui hasta la casa. Fui hasta nuestra habitación para encontrarme a Bella haciendo las maletas.

-Bella... ¿Qué haces?-dije sacándole las maletas de las manos.

-¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Alejarme de ti, Cullen!

-Por favor, Bella. No puedes irte.

-¡Claro que puedo!-me dijo mirándome a los ojos, llorando.-Mira como lo hago.-dijo antes de seguir guardando toda su ropa en la valija.

-Digo, no puedes irte en este estado.

-Oh, claro. ¡Podrías haberlo pensado antes de mentirme, podrías haberlo pensado antes de dejarme embarazada y antes de que, por obligación, tengas que casarte conmigo!-dijo antes de salir por la puerta con dos maletas.

-¡Bella!-le empecé a seguir.

-¡Déjame en paz!-gritó mientras guardaba todas las maletas en el auto.

-Espera, déjame explicarte.

-¿Qué me explicaras? ¿El por qué nunca me dijiste la verdad? ¿El por qué de que aun seguíamos juntos?

Ella espero una respuesta que yo nunca le di.

-Hasta nunca, Edward.-dijo antes de subirse al auto e irse. Corrí nuevamente hacia la casa y llame a Alice.

-Hola.

-Alice, tienes que ayudarme.

**APOV**

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Rose a mi lado.

-Edward, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Es Bella.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya está dando a luz?

-No, Alice, no. Fue al estudio...

-Sigue...

-Y vio como Tanya me besaba y piensa que la engaño.

-¡Edward! Te dije que se lo dijeras. Ahora, explícale.

-Ese es el tema, Ally. Ella se fue de la casa.

-¡¿Cómo la dejaste ir?

-Intente detenerla, hice todo lo posible pero no pude.

-Bien...comienza a buscarla de camino hacia acá.-dije antes de cortarle.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?-me preguntó Jazz.

-Bella vio como Tanya.-pronuncié su nombre con repugnancia.-besaba a mi hermano y piensa que él la está engañando.

-¡Que haga algo!-dijo Rose.

-Pero, Bella se fue de la casa.

-¡¿Qué?-dijeron los dos a coro.

-Lo que oyeron, ahora Edward viene hacia aquí.

-Llamaré a Emmett.-dijo Ross.

-Se enfadará.-le dije.

-Yo iré por Abby.-dijo Jazz antes de ir al cuarto de Esme que es donde estaba Abigail con mi madre. Emmett llegó en minutos.

-¿Bella esta aquí?

-Emmett, tranquilo. Bella no esta acá pero la iremos a buscar.

Al rato, Edward apareció por la puerta.

**EPOV**

-No la encontré.-informé decepcionado, al entrar a la casa. En cuestión de minutos, las grandes manos de Emmett tenían a mi cuello apretado.

-Emmett, suéltalo.- pedían cuatro o cinco voces a la vez.

-¡Le llega a pasar algo a mi hermana y mi sobrina y no quedara nada de ti!-dijo antes de soltarme. Y cuando lo hizo, caí en el suelo. Alice vino a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza antes de pararme, entre tambaleos.

-Tiene razón...¡Todo esto es mi maldita culpa!-dije antes de subir las escaleras corriendo.

¿Dónde podría estar ahora _mi_ Bella? ¿Dónde estaría mi _pequeña_ bebe?

De repente, se me vino a la mente el lugar perfecto. Baje corriendo las escaleras.

-Emmett, ¿donde vivían ustedes con Bella antes?

-Emm...a un par de esquinas de su trabajo.-respondió serio.

-¡Es ahí!-dijo antes de abrir la puerta.- ¡Esta ahí!

**BPOV**

Me fui a mi antigua casa, en donde Emmett y yo vivíamos. Ahí nadie me encontraría. Aun seguía sin creerlo, todos esos _Te amo _eran un engaño yal igual que sus besos, sus caricias. **_TODO._**

-Estaremos bien, pequeña.-le dije a mi bebe acariciándome la gran barriga.

Ella dio una pequeña patadita. Alguien tocó la puerta y camine lentamente hacia ahí.

-¿Quién es?-casi susurre entre las lágrimas.

-Soy Jake, ábreme.

Le obedecí y abrí. Él entro y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunté.

-Vine a verte, estuve escuchando por ahí que te habías ido de tu casa.-respondió.

* * *

><p>¿La reacción de Bella fue <strong>muy<strong> exagerada, el irse a vivir a otro lado? ¿Y la reacción de Emmett con Edward? _¡Vamos, opiniones, **quiero** sus opiniones!_ Y debo decir que estoy **agradecida** por sus reviews y por leer, también debo agradecer a los que no dejan reviews ni alertas pero sí leen y a los que dejan alertas también. **_¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias!_**


	47. Chapter 47

**BPOV**

-Pues, escuchaste bien.-dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas. Él se dio la vuelta y se me quedo mirando la barriga.

-¿Tú?...-dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Sí, yo estoy embarazada de él...

-¿Y te dejo por eso?

-No, claro que no...Jake, si no me hubiese dejado hace 7 meses atrás.

-¿8 meses?

-Si...

-¿Y qué es?

-Niña...-le respondí con una débil sonrisa.

-Felicidades, Bells.

-Gracias, Jake...

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-No lo se... no puedo salir mucho en mi estado.

-Ya se.-dijo antes de irse y volver al rato con un par de juegos de caja.

Pasamos una hora jugando hasta que la puerta sonó. Jacob y yo nos miramos. Él se levanto y fue hasta la puerta, la abrió lentamente, solo un poco.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar con Bella, sé que esta ahí.-dijo la voz de _él_, de Edward.

-Ella no quiere ni verte en figurita.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-preguntó mi hermano.

-¿Emmett?-le grité.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, dejándome ver a Emmett quien corrió hacia mi lado.

-Bella, ¿están bien? ¿Las dos?

-Sí, estamos muy bien, Emmy.

-Me has pegado el buen susto.

-Lo siento pero no podía seguir en esa casa.

-Ya... ustedes dos no entran.-dijo Jacob mientras cerraba puerta.

-¿Ustedes dos?

-Jasper también esta aquí.-me dijo mi hermano.

-¿Abby lo sabe?

-No, Jasper la ha encontrado durmiendo y así la dejamos con las chicas.

-Lo siento, Emm. Pero ahora necesito un poco de tiempo para pensarme todo esto.

-Pues, no tienes mucho más que un mes, hermanita.

-Lo sé... ¿podrías cuidar a Abby por estos días?

-Claro...-dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Y dile que no se aparezca por acá, no le quiero ver nunca más.

-Lo siento, Bells.-dijo Emmett antes de darme un beso en la mejilla e irse. Pero se detuvo en la puerta.

-Tú le haces algo y te mato.-le dijo a Jacob antes de irse.

-Bella.-Jake se acerco a mi.- quiero decirte algo.

-Dime

-Además del clásico _'Te lo dije'._

-Lo sé pero...

-Eres una cabeza hueca.-dijo sonriéndome.

-Puede ser...

-Bella, sé que es demasiado pronto pero...yo aun te amo y quisiera que me dieras otra oportunidad. Podría cuidarlas a las tres, darle mi apellido a esta pequeñita en camino.-dijo mientras tocaba mi barriga.

-No, Jake, lo lamento...

-Sé que he hecho las cosas mal pero otra oportunidad...no cuesta nada.

-Jacob... no puedo.

-¿Por qué no?

No quería decírselo pues sabía su respuesta a eso.

-Yo...yo le sigo amando.- admití mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

-¿Le sigues amando aun cuando te ha engañado?-inquirió al rato. Yo solo asentí.

-A él lo sigues amando luego de eso y a mí, cuando solo he tenido un pequeño error, no.

-Entiende... íbamos a formar una familia, nos íbamos a casar.

-Yo también te iba a pedir casamiento, ¿o lo olvidaste?

-No lo olvido es solo que...

-Lo siento, no es momento para eso.-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí. Pasamos la tarde jugando a los juegos de caja como el Monopolio.

-Debo irme... pero volveré mañana, temprano.-dijo mientras tomaba su abrigo.

-No es necesario.

-Pero...

-Necesito estar con las chicas.-le interrumpí.

-¿Con esas traidoras?

-Que él lo haya hecho, no involucra a Ally y a Rose.

-Ajá. Nos vemos.-dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla, aunque casi fue en los labios.

Me acosté en una cama que había allí, al rato de que él se fuera.

_-Al día siguiente.-_

Llame a las chicas en cuanto me levante y aceptaron venir. No tardaron mucho y por suerte vinieron sin él y sin mi hermano pero Jasper vino con ellas.

-Bella.-dijo Alice antes de abrazarme.- ¡No se te ocurra hacernos esto otra vez!

-Lo siento...

-No puedes quedarte aquí...-dijo Rose.

-No iré a ningún lado.

-Terca.-dijo Alice mientras se sentaba conmigo.

-¿Cómo está Abby?

-Bien...aunque te extraña.

-Y no es la única.-dijo Ally.

-Bella, ¿por qué no dejas que te lo explique?-me preguntó Rosalie.

-Porque con lo que vi es suficiente, me sobra con eso. No necesito que nos siga mintiendo.

-Yo le dije que te dijera antes de que pasara esto.-dijo Alice.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es porque espero a que...estuviera así.

-Nosotras tenemos que irnos.-dijo Rose.

-Tengo algo que grabar en 30 minutos.-dijo Alice.-Pero volveremos luego.

-Claro...

Las salude y se fueron. Pero no fue mucho el tiempo en que demore en volver a pensar en él.

_Did you forget that I was even alive. Did you forget everything we ever had. __Did you forget, did you forget… about me_.- comencé a cantar una canción que había escrito hace 2 años, cuando él se había ido a Inglaterra.

Seguí cantando hasta terminar la canción, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no estaba sola y que las lágrimas habían salido, a partir de la segunda estrofa.

-Linda canción, lastima el momento.-dijo Jasper. Me di la vuelta para encontrarlo en el sofá, con su guitarra.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, tocaba la guitarra.-dijo sonriendo.-Si quieres, me voy.

-No quise decirte eso...

-Lo sé...no hay problema.

Me senté a su lado.

-¿Crees que podrías dejarme explicarte lo sucedido?-preguntó al rato.

-No, lo siento... creo que no cambiaría nada.

-Bien...supongo que tienes un poco de razón. ¿Cómo está la pequeña?

-Ha estado tranquila.-dije mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

**JPOV**

-¿Ya tienes un nombre?-le pregunte. Los chicos me habían mandado, pues Emmett no podía y a Edward no lo dejaría entrar.

-Si...pero no sé si es bueno.

-Dímelo.- insistí.

-Es una combinación entre Renée y Esme... Renesmee.

-Me gusta.

-¿Se...se lo podrías decir?

-Claro...creo que le gustara.

-Gracias, Jazz.

Ella siguió cantando mientras yo tocaba la guitarra hasta que empezó a oscurecer y me tuve que ir. Al llegar a la casa, estaba Edward. Me acerque a él.

-Amigo, deberías dormir.

-Necesito hablar con ella, necesito saber cómo esta ella y mi bebe, Jasper.

-Ambas están bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo fui con las chicas a verla.

-Oh... ¿no quiere verme?

-No...Lo siento, Ed.

-¡Soy un estúpido, un imbécil!

-Tú tranquilo, ya encontraremos el modo de que puedas hablar con ella.

-Espero que sea pronto.

-¿Quieres saber el nombre que tiene pensado para tu hija?

-Claro.

-Renesmee...es una combinación de Renée y Esme.

-Es... ¡genial!

**BPOV**

_-Días después.-_

Ya iba a ser una semana del incidente. Las chicas y los chicos me habían visitado al igual que Jake pero él, ya no lo hacía tan seguido. De repente, me vino un pequeño dolor en la parte baja de la espalda pero se me paso rápido.


	48. Chapter 48

**BPOV**

Abby vino a verme en cuestión de minutos con Alice.

-Mami... ¿porque mi papi y vos no están juntitos en casa?

Los ojos se me inundaron.

-Hemos tenido una pequeña discusión pero nada de qué preocuparse ahora, Abby.

-Pero... ¿volveremos a hacer una familia?

-S-s-si...-tartamudee.

-¿Cuando nacerá mi hermanita?

-Pronto...

-Oye, ¿te molestaría que Abby se quedara unos minutos aquí contigo?-preguntó Ally.

-Claro.

-Tengo que ir a buscar algo y vuelvo.

Alice se fue y volvió 30 minutos después, con una torta de chocolate.

-La hizo Esme.-dijo mientras cortaba un pedazo.

-Oh, está riquísima.-dije mientras comía mi pedazo.

-Le pareció que te gustaría mucho el chocolate con dulce de leche.

-¡Me encanta!

-Creo que lo hemos notado...

Abby, en toda esa larga charla, se había quedado dormida.

-Creo que la llevare a casa.-dijo Alice luego de que terminaba de comer su pedazo de la torta.

-Ajá... nos vemos luego.-le dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

**APOV**

Cuando estábamos llegando, Abigail despertó. Entramos y allí estaban los chicos planeando _algo._ Nos sentamos a su lado.

-Alice, ¿cómo están?-preguntó Edward.

-Deberías dormir...hace una semana que no lo haces.

-Lo sé pero necesito hablarle.

-Ve, duerme un poco, luego dúchate y vas.

-Hazle caso.-le dijo Jasper.

Edward subió las escaleras. _Dos horas y media después, _Edward bajó vestido y mejor dormido.

-Estoy listo.

-La verdad, tienes mejor aspecto.-le dije.

-Gracias, Ally.

-Ahora...que los chicos te ayuden con Bella. Buena suerte, hermanito.-dije antes de irme.

**BPOV**

_-Una hora después.-_

Estaba leyendo una revista cuando la puerta sonó. Fui hasta allí.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Jasper...

Le abrí y le dije que pasara. Se sentó.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Muchas cosas...han llamado de tu editorial...de la escuela de Abby.

-Oh, ¿qué paso en la escuela?

-Querían un permiso para un paseo al zoológico.

-¿Le dieron permiso?

-Sí pero igual venia a preguntártelo.

-Sí, que vaya.

-Está bien...

-¿Algún otra cosa?

-Esta ahí afuera.

-No... Le dije que no viniera. ¡No lo quiero ver!

-Bella, déjame decirte unas cosas nada más.-me rogó Jasper.

Suspire. _Solo serían un par de cosas..._

-Habla.

-Gracias. Bella, tú...tú tenias que verlo en toda esta semana.-espero a que yo respondiera pero no lo hice, así que siguió.-No ha dormido...no ha salido a ningún lado excepto de su casa a la de sus padres.

-¿Me dices que todo es por...?

-Sí, es por ti, por Abby y por esta pequeña que viene en camino. Hoy, Alice le obligó a dormir. Ha estado como un loco en toda esta semana, parecía un loco. Lloraba por ti a cada momento.

Ahora era yo la que lloraba.

-Él te ama, Bella...y sé lo que viste pero eso tiene una explicación.

-¿Y cuál es?-dije secándome las lagrimas para que, desgraciadamente, volvieran a salir.

-Me gustaría no ser yo quien te la diga...

Mire la puerta.

-Dale una última oportunidad.

Espero mi respuesta. ¿Lo hacía? ¿Y si todo esto era un plan de Edward para volverme a hacer lo mismo? Me arriesgaría...

-Está bien...hazlo pasar.

-Bien...cualquier cosa, Emmett y yo estaremos afuera.-dijo antes de salir.

Yo me pare y fui hasta la ventana, me quede de espaldas. La puerta se abrió lentamente y volvió a cerrarse.

-Tienes 5 minutos para explicarlo todo.-le dije duramente aunque no me gustaba usar ese tono con él.

-Bella...lo siento, se que debería haberte dicho un montón de cosas pero no lo hice por miedo a como reaccionarias.

Espero que contestara pero al no hacerlo, prosiguió.

-Yo no te he engañado ni lo hare nunca y por solamente la simple razón de que te amo. -dio un paso hacia mi.-Aquel _beso _que viste con ella...no fue nada

_¡¿Qué no había sido nada? ¡Nada para él!_

-Los chicos me dijeron que te avisara sobre esa película que haría con ella. Pero soy un terco que no lo hizo y estas son las consecuencias.

-¿Debería creerte?-le pregunté ocultando mis lagrimas.- ¿Cómo se que no es un falso sentimiento tuyo?

Se quedó callado un rato, se sentó en el sofá.

-Necesito urgente que tú sepas de mis sentimientos...

Hice una risa histérica.

-Si a eso le llamas sentimientos.

-Bella...-se levanto del sofá y ahora estaba atrás mío.-llego a casa, no te veo y tengo ganas de salir corriendo. Siento que la soledad y el silencio me abrazan...

Se calló esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Mis lágrimas no aguantaron más y bajaron rápidamente por mis mejillas.

-Yo quiero que volvamos a ser una familia, Bella. Perdóname por ocultarte eso...Y no tendremos que preocuparnos nunca más por esa estúpida película.

-¿Por?-pregunte cautelosa.

-He renunciado.

-¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?

-Renuncie...no puedo estar sin ustedes y he decidido eso.

Ok, no me esperaba que él hiciera eso por nosotras. Todo había sido un horrible malentendido y ahora, estábamos separados.

-Creo que es todo lo que tengo por decirte, espero que me creas...no puedo vivir un día más sin ustedes...

Camino hacia la puerta, lentamente.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-le pregunté dándome media vuelta.

-Afuera. Te dejaré pensar. Si decides perdonarme, no me alcanzarían las palabras ni los días para agradecértelo pero si no me perdonas, te juro que haré todo lo posible para que lo hagas y si no llego a hacerlo... aun así, quiero darle mi apellido a Renesmee.

-Edward... yo... perdóname, he malinterpretado las cosas y no he dejado que me lo expliques. Es que todo era tan...

-¿Real?-me interrumpió.-Sí, parecía eso...

-Creo que ya he hablado...-dije dándole una media sonrisa.

-Claro... Entonces, creo que hice todo lo posible y como dije antes, voy a seguir intentado que me perdones.

-Tontito...dije que te perdonaba.-le dije sonriendo.

Edward sonrió antes de volver, casi corriendo hacia mí para besarme. Había extrañado esos besos. _Dulces, tiernos, apasionados._

-Te amo, Bella. Y nunca dudes de eso.-dijo luego del rato que estuvimos besándonos.

-Perdóname por hacerlo...-le dije aun con nuestras frentes juntas.

-No hay nada que deba perdonarte, mi amor.

Ambos reímos.

-No sabes lo feliz que me has vuelto a hacer.

-Si...pero tú, deberías haber dormido algo.

-Alice.

-No... Jasper.

-No me extraña, demasiado tiempo con mi hermana.

Emmett y Jasper no demoraron en entrar con unas sonrisas.

-Me alegra que vuelva a tener un cuñado.-dijo Emmett.

-Si...pero no lo mates.-dijo Jasper riendo.

-¿Qué?

-Cuando desapareciste, tu hermano casi me ahorca.-explicó Edward.

-¡Emmett!

-Bueno, yo le dije que no te hiciera daño o no quedaría nada de él.

-Pero no tenias que casi matarlo.

Luego de eso, nos fuimos a la casa Cullen donde todos me empezaron a abrazar. Pasamos una hora ahí y nos fuimos a nuestra casa donde Abby nos esperaba con su Teddy. Le explicamos que todo está bien ahora y ella empezó a saltar de la alegría.

_-Al día siguiente, a la tarde.-_

-Tienes que conseguirte un nuevo trabajo, Ed.-le dije mientras miraba TV.

-Ya lo hice... y bueno, ya tengo que irme.

-Emm... ok...-le hice pucherito.

-No es romántica, así que no te preocupes por besos y todo eso.

_Eso me dejaba un poco más tranquila._

-Está bien.-dije antes de besarle.

-Volveré pronto.-dijo antes de irse.

_-Un par de horas después.-_

Estaba haciendo la merienda para mí y Abby cuando me vino un fuerte dolor en la parte de abajo de la espalda.

-Tranquila, pequeña.-dijo acariciando mi barriga.

Abby estaba durmiendo su siesta. El dolor se fue... pero volvió al rato y cada vez se hacía más seguido. Caminé lento hacia mi cuarto donde tenía el teléfono. Pues tenía que llamar a Edward. Fue ahí cuando sucedió... rompí fuente.

-¡AAAHH!-grite sin darme cuenta.

Alcance el teléfono y le disque a Edward. Pero no atendía. _**Una. Dos. Tres. Y cuatro**_. No atendía, apareció la contestadora.

_"Hola, Soy Edw..."_ corté.

Sentí la puerta principal abrirse.

-¡Hermanita, vengo en busca de Abby!

-¡Emmett!

Empezó a correr hasta estar frente a mí.

-¿Qué?

-¡Rompí fuente, Emmett, voy a tener de Renesmee!

Él se quedó estático.

-¡Emmett, haz algo!

-¿Llamaste a Edward?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Que si...-dijo antes de tomar el teléfono y ver cuántas veces le llame.

-Llama a Rose, a Alice o a quien sea para que venga por Abigail.-le ordené.

Con mi celular, llamo a Rosalie quien le dijo que no tardaría en venir.

-Emmett, guarda todo lo que este encima de la mecedora en el cuarto del bebe.-le dije mientras ahogaba otro grito. Él me obedeció y guardo todo, volvió al rato con todo.

-Vuelve a llamar a Edward.

Lo hizo pero no le contesto, así que me ayudo a levantarme del suelo y me llevo hasta su auto. Abby nos seguía.

-Ab, ahora tu tía Rose vendrá por... **¡AAH, EMMETT!**

Justo en ese momento, vino Rose y se llevo a Abby. Emmett se subió al auto y empezó a conducir.

-¡Córrete, idiota!-dijo esquivando un auto azul.

-¡Tu también, imbécil!-le gritó al conductor de una moto.

-Emmett...deja los insultos de lado y llévame al hospital.-casi que le gruñí.

Empezó a conducir más rápido y llegamos. Emmett salió del auto.

-Vamos, Bells.-dijo antes de salir corriendo en busca de una enfermera y una silla de ruedas.

Emmett tomó el bolso y lo puso en la silla de ruedas.

-Vamos, Bells. Aguanta.-le decía a la silla, como si yo estuviera en ella.

-¡Emmett Swan!-le grité y se dio la vuelta.

Volvió corriendo con la silla. Me ayudo a subir a la silla y entro al hospital.


	49. Chapter 49

**BPOV**

Yo ya estaba en una camilla y Emmett entraba y salía de la habitación, desesperado.

-Emmett...me harás marearme.-le rezongué.

-Lo siento, hermanita.

-¡Llama a Edward otra vez!

-Sí, si...-dijo antes de tomar el teléfono y discar. Y salió, otra vez, de la habitación.

**EPOV**

Estaba hablando con Bill, el director cuando Kachiri llegó corriendo con un teléfono móvil en su mano.

, su teléfono no ha parado de sonar por 30 largos minutos o más, incluso.

Ella se acercó y me dio el teléfono. Tenía como 10 llamadas perdidas y la mitad, eran de Bella. Justo en ese momento, ella volvió a llamar.

-¡¿Bella?

-Emmett, soy...

-Hola, Emmett. ¿Donde esta Bella?

-Bebe la a luz a dar a va Bella.

Traduje eso rápidamente: **Bella va a dar a luz a la bebe.**

-¿En qué hospital esta?

-En _"El Valle"_

Le corte y corrí hacia mi auto.

-¡Hey, Edward! –me llamó Bill.

-Debo irme...Bella dará a luz.

-¡Felicidades!-gritó.

-Gracias,-le devolví el grito antes de subirme al auto y empezar a conducir como un loco.

Llegue al hospital en minutos y entre, corrí hacia la sala de espera para encontrarme con Abby y Rosalie.

-¡Papi!-dijo Abby mientras corría hacia mí, la tome en brazos.- ¿Mami estará bien?

-Si...es que ahora nacerá tu hermanita.

-¡Si, si, si!-dijo aplaudiendo al estilo Alice Cullen.

Emmett apareció por la puerta izquierda.

-Hola...

-¿Lograste hablar bien?-le dije en broma.

-No te burles... vamos, dame a Abby.-dijo extendiendo sus brazos, se la entregue.

-¿Y Bella?

-En el cuarto ese de ahí.-señalo por el cual había venido.

-¡¿La has dejado sola?

-Creo...

Entre casi corriendo a la habitación.

-¡Edwaaaard!-dijo mostrando una débil sonrisa mi Bella. Me senté a su lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Gorda?

Yo solo reí.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

-No... Estoy bien ahora que estas aquí, es difícil ordenar a alguien que esta histérico y nervioso.

**APOV**

_-Un par de minutos después.-_

Estábamos todos en silencio... hasta que se escucho un llanto de la habitación. Todos miramos hacia allí; luego de unos minutos, salió mi hermano con una tonta sonrisa.

- ¿Y?...Con tu sonrisa de feliz cumpleaños no nos dices nada.

-Soy papá...

-¡Si, si, si!-dijimos Rose, Abby y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Nombre.-dijo mi amiga rubia.

-Renesmee.

Justo en ese momento, llegaron mis padres.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?-preguntó Esme.

-Bien... ¡y ya eres abuela!-le dije aplaudiendo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya nació?-preguntó esta vez Carlisle.

-Si… y se llama Renesmee.-dijo Rose. A Esme se le formo una sonrisa en su cara.

-Tengo que volver con Bella.-dijo Edward antes de obedecerse.

**EPOV**

-Edward...-me llamó la voz de Bella en cuanto entre. Me acerque a ella.

-Pensé que dormías, le fui a avisar a los chicos. Esme y Carlisle acaban de llegar.

-Me acabo de despertar... ¿y Renesmee?

-La tienen las enfermeras...es igual a ti.

En eso, una enfermera entro con nuestra bebe y se la dio a Bella. Luego, se fue.

-Me mentiste...-dijo de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Dijiste que era igual a mí pero es igual a ti.

Yo solo le di una sonrisa. Renesmee empezó a mover sus puñecitos. En cuestión de minutos, entraron todos. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Abby y Carlisle.

-¡Quiero verla!-protestó Abby.

-Ven, pequeña.-dije antes de sentarla en mis piernas.

-Hola, Renesmee. Yo soy Abigail pero puedes decirme Abby, todos me dicen así. Tengo 6 años y cuando crezcas, jugaremos mucho con todas mis muñecas.

Emmett estaba tentado de la risa y Rose le dio un costillazo. A la semana, nos pudimos ir a casa. Abigail está muy contenta con su nueva hermana.

_-Dos meses después.-_

Hoy nos casaríamos con Bella, ella había querido casarse después de que Renesmee naciera. Y hoy era el día. Yo ya la estaba esperando en el altar, Abby tiraría flores por el pasillo en el momento adecuado y Rosalie traería a Renesmee detrás de Bella.

El momento había llegado, Bella comenzó a caminar por el pasillo con un ramo de rosas blancas. Abby había esparcido rosas rojas por el pasillo antes de que Bella pasara por allí. Mi Bella llegó a mi lado. Por mala suerte, sus padres no pudieron venir y Emmett estaba enfadado por eso. El sacerdote nos ordenó que dijéramos unas palabras y lo hicimos.

-Los declaro marido y mujer... Puede besar a la novia.

Me acerque a Bella y la besé. Luego, Alice nos llevo a una fiesta sorpresa.

-Alice...odio las sorpresas.-se quejó mi esposa.

-Uuuh, Belly-Bells...no me arruines la fiesta, ¿sí? No debes preocuparte por Abby porque Emmett bailara con ella, nos turnaremos.

-Renesmee.

-Está durmiendo en el cuarto de arriba, custodiado por niñeras.

Bella abrió la boca para decir algo pero la cerro.


	50. Chapter 50

**BPOV**

Habíamos estado bailando un buen rato ya y ahora estábamos sentados.

-Alice...-le llame y ella se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame ver a Renesmee.

-Ella está bien.

Emmett se acercó y se sentó.

-Déjame ir a verla.

-Uf, estás pesada.-dijo.

-Ya, Alice, déjala ver a Nessie.

Me gire a verlo, le fulmine con la mirada.

-¿Cómo le has llamado?

Emmett abrió la boca para hablar pero no pronunció palabra alguna. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Edward hicieron un: _"¡Uuh!"_ antes de reír.

-¿Cómo le has dicho a **MI **hija?

-Pues, el nombre que le has puesto es un tanto complicado y bueno...se me ocurrió...

-¡Su nombre es Renesmee!-le grité.-No Nessie.

-Ya...pero es un apodo. Todo el mundo tiene apodos, Bells.

-Sí pero no quiero que le digas Nessie a mi hija...

-Quien también resulta ser hija de Edward y lo hare si él dice que sí. ¡Vamos, Eddie, di que si puedo hacerlo!-le rogó mi hermano.

-Oh... por mí está bien.

-¡Edward!-le rete.

-¿Qué?...

Yo le hice pucherito. Y él me dio un besito.

-Sin Nessie...-rogué.

-Está bien...

-¿Con un beso te pasas al otro lado?-le preguntó Emmett. Mi esposo le sonrió.

-Ven aquí que te doy un besito y te vuelves de mi lado.-dijo mi hermano dando besitos al aire.

Todos en la mesa reímos.

-Alice...-la mire. Ella bufó y empezó a caminar.

-¡Sí!-exclamé antes de seguirla. Me llevó a una habitación de color rosa.

-Bien, ahí está Ness...Renesmee.

Le fulmine con la mirada. Fui hasta la cuna, también rosa, y tome entre mis brazos a mi Renesmee de tan solo 2 meses. Renesmee empezó a reír. Volví a la mesa con ella en brazos.

-¡Papi, mami! ¡Miren lo que encontré!-dijo Abby corriendo hacia nosotros.

-A ver...-dijo Edward extendiendo la mano. Abby le dio un piedrecita.

-Estaba allí, en el patio. En una fuente hay muchas.-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Vamos a guardarla, ¿te parece?-le pregunte.

-¡Sí!-dijo aplaudiendo al estilo Alice.

-Demasiado tiempo con Alice.-dijimos Edward y yo a la misma vez.

-Oigan...no es mi culpa...yo les enseño lo que tienen que saber.

_-Un par de horas más tarde.-_

-Y no te olvides que Abby tiene clase de ballet a las 16:30 y que sale a las 17:30.-le dije a Emmett.

-No me olvidare.

-Y Renesmee tiene un poco de leche en la heladera, la calientas 3:30 minutos en el microondas y estará listo.-le dije a Rose.

-Bella, por favor, tranquilízate, debes de disfrutar de tu luna de miel.

-Sí pero dejarlas solas a ambas no se me hace buena espina.

-No estarán solas...

-A Abby le gusta que le lean un cuento por la noche.

-Bella, tienes que irte. Vete ahora.-me ordenó Alice.

-Pero...

-Pero nada.-dijeron a coro las chicas antes de empujarme por la puerta de mi propia casa.

-Emmett, léele _Cenicienta_.

-Ya, si. Lo hará...

-¡Edward!-le llamó la duende. Él solo las saludo desde el auto riendo.

-¡Ven a buscarla o le diré a donde la llevas!-le volvió a gritar. Edward dejo de reírse y vino en mi busca.

-Vamos, Bella.-dijo tomándome de la mano.-Eres un pequeño demonio.-le dijo a su hermana.

-¡Diviértanse!-dijo de graciosa. Caminamos hasta el Volvo y nos subimos.

-¿No me lo dirás?

-No.

-Por favor, Edward, por favor. Dime a donde me llevas.

-No, es una sorpresa.

-No me gustan las sorpresas y lo sabes.-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Por favor...esta te gustara.

-No lo sé.

-Te estaré dando pistas.

-No lo adivinare nunca.

-Lo harás cuando lleguemos.

Le fulmine con la mirada.

-¡Qué gracioso!-dije sarcásticamente. Él rió.

_-Otro par de horas después.-_

Ya había dormido en el viaje como 2 veces y ahora estábamos en puro mar.

-Dame otra pista. Solo me has dicho que es en América del Sur, y ya estamos ahí.

-También te dije que haría mucho calor.

-Ya...pero eso no ayuda.

-Llegamos.-anunció triunfante. Me di la vuelta y vi una gran isla.

-¿Qué... qué es esto?

-Isla Esme.

-¿Isla Esme?

-Un regalo de casamiento de mi padre hacia mi madre.-me informó.

-¡Es genial!-dije antes de bajar del bote.

-Si...hace un par de meses que nadie la usa.

-¿Debería darme miedo?

Edward aguanto la risa... un poco.

-No... Supongo.

Después de unas horas, ya estábamos instalados en una pequeña cabaña de madera. Sentí su mirada clavada en mí, y lo mire.

-¿Qué?-dije antes de meterme un _Cheeto_ a la boca. Edward hizo su sonrisa torcida.

-Nada...aun sigo sin creer que estés aquí conmigo.

-¿Por?

-No quieres recordarlo.

-Oh, si... no quiero.

Se refería hace 2 meses atrás, cuando nos separamos cuando yo estaba de 8 meses por culpa de Tanya Denali.

Me acerque a él y comencé a besarlo. En cuestión de minutos, ya estábamos en la cama y yo sin el vestido _(cortesía de la duende) _y Edward sin su camisa y pantalón.

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón, perdón, perdón. Lamento<strong> haber demorado tanto pero estoy con los asuntos de mi fiesta de quince y no he podido, **lo siento.** Como recompensa, les subí_ tres capítulos._ ¿Les ha gustado? ¿La reconciliación de Bella y Edward? ¿Les pareció bien que él renunciara a su trabajo** por ella**?_ Emmett... insultando a los conductores... hablando con una silla de ruedas... murmurando cosas al revés..._ ¿Qué creen de esto? Y... aww, la presentación de Abby con su hermana. ¿No ha sido tierna?

Y desde ya les aviso algo muy importante, mi fiesta ya es el viernes que viene y eso significa que no podré subir capítulo. El sábado tampoco porque pasaré todo el día durmiendo, supongo. Intentaré subirlo el jueves o el domingo, con una recompensa de otro capítulo.** (**_Tal vez sea buena y suba tres, como hoy. O mejor decidan ustedes_**)**. A partir de ahora... sólo quedan **_cinco capítulos_** para terminar.


	51. Chapter 51

**APOV**

Habíamos tenido que obligar a Edward a que se llevara a Bella, ayer. Ahora estábamos en el patio con Abby y Nessie. Renesmee no dejaba de reír puesto a las cosas que Abigail hacia.

-¿Cuando vuelven mis papis, tía Ally?

-En una semana...casi que no los extrañaras.-le respondí.

Abby asintió con la cabeza y fue en busca de más piedritas mientras yo le hacía cosquillas a Nessie.

_-Una semana después.-_

Abigail está muy feliz de que hoy volvían sus padres y Renesmee había gateado por primera vez hace dos días atrás.

-¿Cuando llegan?-preguntó, otra vez, Abby.

-Pronto.-dije ocultando mi risa.

Al rato, sentimos un auto estacionando y miramos por la ventana, y allí estaban Bella y Edward.

**BPOV**

Llegamos al aeropuerto y me vino un hambre terrible.

-Iré a comprar algo, ¿quieres... algo?-le pregunte a Edward mientras dejaba la maleta en el suelo.

-No... Ve, te esperare aquí.

Fui, me compre un chocolate y me lo comí. Luego volví a donde estaba Edward y ahí estaba la zorra de la modelo, Tanya Denali. Estaba bien cerca de Edward, él trataba de sacársela de encima pero ella volvía hacia él. Esta ya me estaba hartando.

Camine furiosa hasta donde estaban y cuando Tanya me vio venir, beso a **MI** Edward. Él intentaba separarla pero no lograba hacerlo, me acerque y le di un empujón a Denali.

-¡Ay! ... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-inquirió provocativa.

-¿Qué es lo que me pasa?... ¡No te hagas la santa, Denali!

-¿Santa?...Vamos, bien sabes porque Eddie está contigo. Te lo demostró hace 2 meses atrás y ahora, lo vuelve a hacer. Él me prefiere a mí, no a ti ni a tu niña adoptada esa.

-¡Escúchame bien, Tanya!-dije empujándola.- ¡No te vuelvas a meter con MI marido ni con MIS hijas!-dije antes de darle un puñetazo en la cara.

-Bella, será mejor que nos vayamos.-sugirió Edward mientras trataba de ocultar su risa. Le di la espalda a Tanya y tome las maletas que había dejado.

-Te arrepentirás de esto.-dijo Denali tartamudeando.- ¡Jake!

Edward y yo nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Jacob, sí a Jacob, al lado de Tanya.

-¿Qué paso, Tany?-preguntó él.

-¡¿Qué no me ves?...

-¿Jacob? ¿Estás saliendo con...ella?-le pregunte.

-Pues...

-¿Estas celosa?-preguntó la rubia teñida.

-¡Claro que no! Yo misma decidí estar con Edward y aun sigo manteniendo esa decisión.

-No es que estemos saliendo, es como...

-No quiero saber...hace un par de meses atrás, tú me dijiste que era una cualquiera...

-Sí, lo sé y te pedí perdón...luego.

-Ahora eres tú el que es un cualquiera.

Edward no podía dar crédito a todo lo que yo decía.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, incrédulo, Jacob.

-Lo que oíste...tal y como me lo dijiste tú una ve, ella te usa.

Luego de eso, comencé a caminar hacia afuera con Edward pisándome los pies. Los paparazzi nos seguían pero tratamos de esquivarlos todos. Llegamos al Volvo, guardamos las maletas y nos subimos. No demoramos mucho en llegar a nuestra casa, pues queríamos dejarlas cosas primero. Luego, Edward condujo hasta la casa Cullen.

-Aun sigo sin creer que le hayas pegado a Tanya.

Le mire.

-No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Nadie se mete con mi familia.

Él solo rió.

-Gracias por confiar en mí esta vez.

Yo le sonreí.

-Ya me estaba hartando esa arpía.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabías?

-Ajá.-dije antes de que nos besáramos.

**APOV**

Tome a Renesmee a upa y salí, siguiendo a los demás. Abby venía a mi lado. No estábamos demasiado lejos del auto cuando pudimos distinguirlos. Emmett empezó a reír pero Rose lo hizo callar. Le di a Nessie y camine hacia el auto. Le di un toquecito al vidrio.

-Creo que no les alcanzo la semana.-le dije cuando me miraron. Bella se escondió en Edward. Emmett volvió a reír.

-Salgan...tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para perfeccionar eso.-les dijo Rose.

Bella debía de estar de todas las tonalidades de rojos posibles.

-Bella, sal...hay algo que Renesmee tiene que mostrarte.

Bella levanto la cabeza y le preguntó algo a mi hermano a lo que el asintió. Al fin, después de 30 minutos, a salir del coche. Abby salió corriendo hacia Bella y esta la tomo a upa y la hizo girar varias veces. Luego, la bajo y tomo a Nessie. Luego de que saludaron a todos, entramos.

-Bella...creo que Ness...Renesmee quiere mostrarte algo.

-Ok...

Deje a Nessie en el suelo y comenzó a gatear hasta Bella.

-¿Cuando empezó a gatear, Alice?-preguntó sin dejar de mirarla.

-Hace dos días.

-¿Por qué no nos llamaste?-pregunto mi hermano, esta vez.

-Estaban en su luna de miel...y creo que no les alcanzó.-dije entre risas.

Luego de otra hora más, se fueron los cuatro para su casa.


	52. Chapter 52

**BPOV**

_-Un par de días después.-_

Estaba jugando con Abby porque Nessie estaba dormida. Esperen, ¿la llame Nessie? No podía ser. Odiaba ese apodo para mi Nessie. Esperen, lo volví a hacer.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

-Ya vengo, Abby.

Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. Ahí lo encontré, Jacob Black estaba en la puerta.

-Hola, Bells.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitarte.

-¿Como…?

-Tengo contactos. ¿Me dejas pasar?

Asentí y él entro.

-Vaya... me gusta.

-Al grano, Jake.-dije cerrando la puerta.

-Vine a visitarlas.

Iba a responderle pero justo Abigail llegó corriendo con su muñeca en brazos.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-preguntó mirando de reojo a Jacob.

-Vine a visitarlas.-respondió él.

-Dime que paso, Abby.

-Mi hermanita se despertó.-dijo ahora mirándome.

-¿Hermanita? ¿Abigail tiene una hermana?

-Renesmee... es mi hija.-le dije antes de tomarle la mano a Abby y caminar hasta donde estaba Nessie. Ya, le dije así 3 veces, ¿y qué?

Llegue al dormitorio de mi hija menor y la encontré en la cuna con una sonrisita. Y al vernos a Abby y a mi empezó a aplaudir.

-Hola, Renesmee.-dije antes de tomarla en brazos.

-¿Ella es...?

-Si, Jake...la tuve al día siguiente que me reconcilie con Ed.

-¿Renesmee?

Ella giró su cabecita para mirar a Jake. Él le sonrió y Nessie aplaudió y sonrió.

-Es igual a ti, Bells.

-Yo creo que se parece más a Edward...en todo.

-Aunque tiene tus ojos...

-Eso he de concederlo. Abby, creo que es hora de tu siesta.

-¿Puedo mirar _"Sunny entre estrellas" _primero?

-Si...vamos. Ya vuelvo, Jacob.-dije antes de tomar la mano de Abby y subir las escaleras.

**JPOV**

Realmente la imagen de madre le quedaba bien a Bella. Aunque aun se me hacia...raro...que esa pequeña fuera de ese patán. Abby seguía igual, no quería ni verme en figuritas. Bella volvió y platicamos un rato más. Luego, me fui, supuse que su _-realmente, no quería pronunciar esa palabra- _estaba por volver con ellas. Tendría que decirle todo esto a Tanya.

**BPOV**

_-Un año después.-_

-Lillian y Abigail, es hora de comer-les llame. Lillian era mi sobrina, hija de Emmett y Rose. Ambas vinieron corriendo.

-Antes, vayan a lavarse las manos.

-Sí, mami.-dijo Abby antes de llevar de arrastro, al estilo Alice, a su prima de 1 año.

-Bella, ¿tienes chocolate?-me preguntó Alice. La duende estaba embarazada de 5 meses y medio.

-Creo que a Abby y a Nessie no le molestara prestarte un poco de chocolate.

Fui por el chocolate y se lo di a Alice.

-Gracias, Belly-Bells.-dijo antes de darle un mordisco. Yo solo negué con la cabeza y le sonreí.

-_Mai...mai...-_ahora era Renesmee la que me llamaba. Había aprendido a hablar hace un mes atrás y a caminar hace 2.

-¿Qué paso, Ness?

-_Hame..._

-Ya vamos a comer...-le dije. En ese momento, Edward llegó y Nessie camino lo más rápido que pudo hasta él.

-¡Papi!-Abby corrió hacia él también.

-¡Ayuda, me atacan!

-Nadie te ayudara ahora, bandido.-dijo Abby. Edward siempre era el bandido que encerraba a las princesas, Abby y Lilly.

-Yo le ayudo.-dije yendo al lado de mi esposo.

-No es justo.

-Sí, lo es, tú tienes a Renesmee.

-Pero ella apenas sabe caminar...y es mi deber protegerla como la Princesa Mayor del Reino _Alylless._

Emmett le había dado ese nombre. Combinó Abby, Lilly y Nessie.

-_Eino._..-dijo Nessie aplaudiendo desde los brazos de su padre.

Todos reímos. Nos sentamos, Nessie se sentó en mis piernas, y comimos. Luego, acosté a Nessie para que durmiera su siesta. Aunque no fueron las únicas, Lillian y Abigail también se durmieron. Tanya, por suerte nuestra, había desaparecido de nuestra vista. No había ni noticias de ella en la televisión.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya pasó todo; pasó mi cumpleaños y la fiesta también. Lo pasé genial y bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta. Esta vez les subí dos capítulos porque no me deja más; mañana subo otro más. Espero que les guste y gracias por sus review, y por leer.<em>**


	53. Chapter 53

**BPOV**

Era tarde y los chicos se estaban por ir. Pero la puerta sonó.

-¿Quién será a esta hora?-preguntó Rosalie quien tenía en brazos a la pequeña Lillian.

-No lo sé pero iré a averiguarlo.-dijo Edward antes de irse.

Escuchamos atentamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó un Edward enfadado a alguien. Se escuchó un murmullo.

-¡Vete de aquí...!.-comenzó a decir Ed pero alguien le interrumpió.

-Apuesta que no lo hare.-dijo la voz de Jacob. Camine hasta la puerta.

-¿Jake? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verlas...

Mire a Edward, que rodo los ojos y asintió.

-Pasa.-le ordené a Jacob antes de ir a la sala.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó mi hermano.

-Es Jacob.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hace aquí ese patán? ¡Lo sacare de una patada de aquí!-dijo mientras se aprontaba para ir hacia la puerta pero le detuve.

-Emmett...tranquilo...

-Pero...si te hace algo, yo lo mato.

-Emmett Swan, Edward está aquí conmigo. No nos pasara nada.

-Em, será mejor que nos vayamos. Hay que acostar a Lilly.-dijo Rose.

-Sí. Ally, creo que nosotros también nos vamos.-dijo Jasper mirando a su esposa.

-Ajá...-dijo Alice mientras Jasper la ayudaba a levantarse del sofá.

Jacob apareció seguido de mi esposo.

-Ya nos vamos.-dijeron al unísono mis amigos antes de despedirse de nosotros pero no de Jake. Y se fueron.

-¿Qué paso ahora, Jacob?

-Quería verlas...

Me quede mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro, sí...bueno, están durmiendo.

-¿Se durmieron hace mucho?

Iba a decirle que si pero Abby bajó las escaleras con su pijama de Bob Esponja.

-¿Mami?

Sentí la mirada de Jake clavada en mí.

-Yo la llevo a la cama.-dijo Edward antes de caminar hacia Abby y tomarla en brazos.

-Edward...

Él se dio la vuelta.

-Fíjate que quede bien dormida...-le dije antes de sonreírle.

-Sí, ¿te traigo a Nessie?

-¿Nessie?-preguntó Jake.

-No es de tu incumbencia, chucho.

-Le pregunte a Bella, no a ti, idiota.

-Ya, dejen de pelear.

Edward se fue con Abby, dormida.

-Le decimos Nessie a Renesmee.-le expliqué a Jacob.

-Ah, claro. Debí suponerlo.

-Dime que haces aquí.

-Es...tenías razón.

-¿En qué?

-En Tanya, tenías razón sobre ella.

-¿Qué paso?

-La encontré...con un hombre. Creo que era...un Vulturi o algo así.

-Félix Vulturi.

-Ya, ese. Como sea.

-Jake, yo te dije. Esa tipa es una cualquiera...

-Lo sé...pero yo estaba más segado por la venganza y el deseo de conseguirte otra vez.

-¿Conseguirme?

-Si...yo estaba dispuesto a todo para tenerte otra vez conmigo.

-Ya...Jacob, creo que eso será imposible. Estoy casada y con 2 hijas.

-Sí, lo sé...pero cuando hicimos eso no estabas casada. Bueno, estabas embarazada pero eso no cuenta.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada...

-Jacob Black, dime que es lo que nos hicieron.

-Tanya y yo teníamos planeado que ella besara a tu...-vacilo, buscando la palabra adecuada.

-Esposo.

-Eso...ella planeo eso, fue así como yo supe dónde estabas esa vez.

-¿Ustedes dos planearon eso?-bramé.

-Fue por ti.

-No me importa, Jake. ¡Intentaste separarnos a nosotros!

-Bueno...era necesario.

-¿Necesario? Dime, ¿tú me quieres?

-Bella, yo aún sigo amándote.

-Entonces, sí es que me amas tanto. ¿Por qué quisiste verme así, destrozada?

-No pensé que te pondrías así por...él.

-Jacob, entiende. Yo le amo, le amo con todo mi ser.

-Claro...entonces, ¿aún le amabas esos 2 años que él estuvo fuera?

¿Qué le diría ahora? _Oh por Dios_...mejor se lo digo, así acabo con esto de una.

-Si...le amaba pero no quería admitirlo.

Él se quedó quieto, como una estatua.

-Jake...-me acerque a él.

-No pudiste...

No debí habérselo dicho. No debí. Edward bajó las escaleras corriendo.

-Aléjate de ella.-bramó acercándose.

Ed llegó y me puso detrás de él.

-Vete...** ¡AHORA!**

-¿Qué...?.-iba a preguntar pero Edward me interrumpió.

-Esta borracho, recuerda lo que casi te hace la última vez.

Claro...lo recordaba perfectamente. Jacob camino hasta la entrada. Abrió la puerta y se fue.

-¿Cómo supiste?-pregunte luego de 5 minutos.

-Desde que vino, no te dije nada por si no me creerías.

Me puse frente a él.

-Edward, te amo, ¿cómo podría cometer 2 veces el mismo error?

Él hizo su sonrisa torcida y no me aguante, y le besé. El beso fue cambiando de dulce y tierno a apasionado. En cuestión de minutos, ya estábamos en nuestra habitación y sin la mitad de la ropa.

* * *

><p>Es que, en serio, pareciera que Jacob <strong>no se cansa.<strong> ¿No es así? Aquí lo vemos un tanto arrepentido..._ y borracho._ Emmett **siempre** igual, ¿ah? Y bueno... las maneras en que Edward y Bella tienen de _'festejar'_ no es motivo para sorprendernos ya. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capítulo y recuerden que ya sólo quedan 2 capítulos para terminar.** ¡Gracias por sus reviews y por leer!**


	54. Chapter 54

**APOV**

Esme quería hacer un almuerzo familiar y con Rose decidimos pasar a buscar a mi hermano, Bella, Abby y Ness. Así que nos fuimos en el auto de Rose, porque Jazz no quería que fuera en mi Porshe. Mi madre nos había llamado temprano _(06 Am)_ para avisarnos. Llegamos a la casa de Bells y Eddie y bajamos.

-Es muy temprano.-me queje.

-Ally...peor sería que te tuvieras que levantar apurada.-dijo riendo Rose.

-Menos mal que tengo una copia de la llave.-dije antes de abrir la puerta.

Ambas entramos y nos encontramos con un gran detallazo. Rose empezó a reír descontroladamente.

-Shh...recoge toda la ropa y dámela.-pedí en un susurro.

Rosalie me obedeció mientras subíamos las escaleras...donde había más ropa.

-Ok, ahora ve con las chicas...yo los despertare.

Rosalie me miro con cara rara y luego fue hasta el cuarto de Abby y Ness. Yo fui, caminando lentamente, hacia el cuarto de Bells y Ed.

Entre cuidadosamente, sin hacer ruidos y camine hasta la cama. Bella tenía la pierna sobre el torso de mi hermano y él la abrazaba por la cintura.

Les tire la ropa encima.

-¡Levántense, pedazos de dormilones!-les grite.

Bella comenzó a moverse y a abrir los ojos. Fue ahí cuando me vio. Luego se giró hacia mi hermano y le susurró:

-Edward...tu hermana...

-¿Qué paso con la...duende?-dijo mi hermano entrecortadamente.

-¡Oye, Cullen! ¡Más cuidado como me llamas!-le grite.

-¡¿Qué rayos...?

Edward me miró.

-¿Se puede saber que ocurrió ayer, a la noche en esta casa?-pregunte inocentemente señalando la ropa.

Bella se puso como un tomate y se escondió en el pecho de mi hermanito.

-Mary Alice Cullen Hale, sal de nuestro cuarto ahora mismo.-dijo enfadado Edward.

-Nop...Esme quiere que vallamos a casa para almorzar.

-¡Vete!

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Qué sería de Abby y Nessie si no estuviéramos aquí Rose y yo?

-¿Rosalie también esta acá?-preguntó Bella, aún escondida.

-Sip… esta con las niñas...Pobrecitas, si no hubiésemos llegado ahora...habrían tenido que ver esto...-dije antes de salir.

Rose estaba abajo con las niñas...

**BPOV**

Edward acariciaba mi pelo...

-Segunda vez...-dije en un susurro

-¿Qué?

Desgraciadamente, Edward me escucho.

-Que es la segunda vez que Alice nos descubre...

-Oh...si...es verdad...

Me abrace más a su cuerpo.

-Quisiera quedarme aquí.-dije.

-También yo pero mi madre quiere vernos.

Me levante y fui al baño. Me di una ducha y cuando salí...mi esposo ya se había dormido otra vez. Me acerque a él.

-Edward...Edward, despierta.-le sacudí un poco.

Nada. Seguí intentándolo pero no despertaba.

Chille y me di la vuelta pero una mano me detuvo e hizo que me cayera encima de Edward.

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué?-preguntó de inocente medio riendo.

-No te rías,...pensé que me caería.-dije haciendo pucherito.

Al rato, apareció Alice.

-¿No les dije que tenemos prisa?-preguntó viéndonos.

-¿Cómo le haces para subir las escaleras sin ayuda?-pregunte yo.

-No lo sé y no me cambies de tema, Isabella.

Oh, no. Isabella. Eso es malo, muy malo.

-Ya bajamos.-dijo Edward sin dejar de reír. Alice se fue y yo le pegue, en broma, a Edward y me levante de arriba de él.

-Metete al baño y dúchate.-le ordene.

-Bella...

-Nop, apúrate.-dije empujándolo.

Cinco minutos más tarde, ya estábamos abajo.

-¿Están listos o necesitan más tiempo?-preguntó la duendecillo.

-Ya, estamos listos.-dije antes de tomar a upa a Nessie.

-Mai-mai...-dijo sonriendo. Le di un besito en la mejilla y rio.

**-Un par de horas después.-**

-Yo iré a acostar a Nessie.-dijo Edward.

Ya habíamos comido y todas las niñas se querían dormir. Así que Rose, Edward y yo llevábamos a las 3 al ex-cuarto de Alice.

**-Cuatro meses después.-**

Estábamos festejando el cumpleaños de Nessie.

Alice había dado a luz a un niño igual a Jasper pero igual de hiperactivo que Alice, hace un mes y medio. Su nombre era Nahuel.

-¡Mami, mami! ¡Mira lo que me regalaron tía Alice, tío Jasper y primo Nahuel!-dijo Nessie corriendo hacia mí con unas Barbies.

-Qué lindo...ahora ya tienes un montón.

-¡Si, y podemos jugar con Abby y Lilly!-dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Edward se acercó a mí.

-¿Demasiado grande?

-Un poco pero...

-¿Pero...?

-El que en camino viene es más chiquito.-dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué? Bella, ¿estás diciendo que...?

Asentí.

-Estoy embarazada.


	55. Chapter 55

**BPOV**

En cuestión de minutos, Edward me tenía dando vueltas, abrazados. Sentí las miradas de todos clavadas en nosotros.

Me bajo al suelo luego de unos minutos dando vuelta.

-¿En serio?-preguntó sonriente.

Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa antes de que nos besáramos.

-Ok, ok, ok... ¿a qué se debe tanto festejo y ni siquiera me invitan?-dijo una voz soprano.

No le dimos importancia, aún seguíamos en nuestra burbuja privada. Alice chilló.

-Rose, a la cuenta de 3... Tú separas a Bella y yo a Edward.

Y antes de que pudiéramos separarnos, Rosalie ya me estaba separando de Edward. Fallamos en el intento de seguir juntos mientras Emmett se descuartizaba de la risa.

-¡Cállate, Swan!-le dije a mi hermano fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Ok... ¿se puede saber porque tanto dulce de repente?-preguntó la rubia.

-Ya comí demasiadas cosas dulces... ¡me voy a empalagar!-dijo Alice antes de reír.

Edward y yo le fulminamos con la mirada.

-Ok, ok...digan porque tanto...

-No te lo diré.-le interrumpí.

-Pero...

-Pero nada...eso te pasa por interrumpir.-dije antes de sacarle la lengua como lo hace Nessie.

Emmett no había dejado de reír. Me levante, tomé la mano de Edward y lo arrastre hasta nuestro cuarto.

-¿Porque no quieres decírselos?

-Sé que Alice me matara por no decírselo ahora pero...es una pequeña venganza.

Edward rió un poco. Pasamos acostados en la cama mientras Edward me daba cortos besos en los labios y en la panza.

-Ok, ok...se lo diré...la semana que viene.

-Eres malvada, Bella Cullen.-dijo antes de besarme otra vez.

Una semana después, reunimos a todos en la casa.

-Hasta que al fin se deciden decírnoslo.-dijo Alice.

-¿Quien dijo que te lo diré a ti, duende?-le dije en broma.

-Yo y lo harás.

-Bueno, bueno...loca.-susurre bajito pero ella me escucho.

-¡Te escuche, Isabella! ¡Te escuche!

Iba a responderle pero el teléfono sonó y Edward fue a atender.

-¿No nos los dirás si él no está presente?-preguntó Rose.

Yo negué. Al rato, Edward volvió.

-Tenemos que dar una entrevista en vivo en un programa de chisme

-¿Justo ahora?-preguntó la duende.

-Sí, ¿podrían cuidar a Abby y a Nessie?

-Claro...

-Gracias

-Pero...Bella se dejara vestir por mí.

-Hoy no, Ally.

-¿Porque no?

Edward y yo nos miramos.

-Hoy no.-dije antes de salir hacia afuera con Edward. Condujo hasta un gran estudio.

**-Una hora después.-**

Ya estábamos a mitad de la entrevista, sí que se había hecho larga. La conductora era Claire.

-Hablando de Abigail y Renesmee, ¿cómo están?

-Abigail irradia alegría por todos lados por tener a muchos niños para jugar con ella en casa.-dijo mi esposo.

-¿Y Nessie? ¿Ambas ya se han acostumbrado a todos los flashes de las cámaras?

-Abby si pero Ness aún no.-dije.

-En eso salió a ti.-susurró Edward lo bastante bajo como para que solo yo lo oyera.

-Bien, hemos acumulado un par de pregunta de fans para ustedes.

En una pantalla, apareció la primera pregunta.

_"Si pudieran ir a cualquier lugar sin ser reconocidos, ¿a dónde irían?"_

_"Embry, 17"_

-Pregunta interesante la de Embry...-dijo Claire.

-A todos lados.-dije riendo.

-Si...

Pasaron otras preguntas, y llegamos a la última.

_"Ya tienen 2 niñas, ¿piensan tener más hijos?"_

_"Irina, 25"_

Edward y yo nos miramos.

-Creo que todos aquí, presentes, estábamos con esa pregunta en la cabeza.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. ¿O qué? ¿No lo harían si estuvieras embarazada y te preguntaran eso?

Claire rió junto al público.

-Claire...hay una llamada para Los Cullen.-dijo un chico.

-Ok... ¿quién?

-Es...Alice Hale.

Claire dejo pasar al chico quien me dio un teléfono.

-Hola, Ally.

-Me debes una.

-Sí, lo sé...ya te lo pagare.-dije riendo.

-Sip y me lo pagaras diciéndome lo que tendrías que habernos dicho.

-Si...

-Ahora...dile a Edward que Abby se ha caído en el colegio y tienen que ir a buscarla para que puedan salir de allí. Adiós.-y cortó.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora.-le informe a Claire y a Edward.-Abby se ha caído en el colegio.-le dije a Ed.

-Ok...-dijo antes de que nos levantáramos y comenzáramos a caminar hasta la salida.

Al llegar a la casa, todos seguían allí.

-Oh, no, no, no.

-Isabella Marie Cullen, nos dirás eso ahora mismo o juro como que me llamo Mary Alice Hale que me vengare.

-Ok, no tienes que vengarte. El tema es que... ¿te molestaría ser tía otra vez?

Como respuesta a eso, escuché un chillido.

-Alice, creo que Australia no escucho bien.-dije sarcástica.

-Esto es increíble. ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-No te diré el cómo.

A lo que Emmett empezó a reír.

-De seguro fue de la misma manera que como quedaste embarazada de Nahuel.-dijo mi hermano.

Alice le fulmino con la mirada.

-Ya...hay que empezar a preparar un cuarto celeste.

-Alice, ni siquiera tengo un mes y ya estas planeando el cuarto.

**-Ocho meses después.-**

Los medios se habían enterado de que estaba embarazada al mes y medio.

Y ahora nos perseguían aún más, Abby y Nessie estaban de lo más feliz porque tendrían a un hermano. Y yo también, pues sería un mini Edward. Ahora, estaba en casa mirando TV pero mi estómago rugió.

-¿Tienes hambre, E.J?-pregunte acariciando mi tripa.

Así se me había ocurrido llamarle a mi pequeño, hace 2 meses atrás. Edward Jacob.

No sé por qué le puse Jacob pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo aunque, claro, a Edward no le gustó mucho que digamos pero lo acepto igual.

-Aquí tienes un pedazo de torta de chocolate.-dijo Edward dándome un **GRAN** trozo de torta. Me lo comí rápido.

-Gracias, Ed. He estado pensando que a nuestro hijo podríamos decirle Eddie ya que a ti no te gusta.-le dije sonriendo.

-Oh, sí...si lo llamaras igual que yo pero...no lo harás, ¿verdad?

-En realidad...ahora que lo dices...puede que sí. ¿Porque crees que le digo E.J?

-Tienes razón.

Edward ahora estaba en casa porque había pedido unas _"vacaciones"_ desde mi sexto mes de embarazo. Porque no quería estar ausente cuando el bebe naciera.

Yo le había dicho que esta vez no pasaría lo mismo _(cortesía de la duende)._ ¿Cómo hacía para averiguar todo?

_**-Una semana después.-**_

**EPOV**

Estaba cocinando cuando escuche algo golpear. Arriba.

-¿Bella?-dije dejando todas las cosas así nomas y corrí hacia la parte de arriba de nuestra casa para encontrarme a Bella tirada en el piso.

-Edward...Eddieee quiere nacer... ¡AHORAAAAAA!

La ayude a levantarse mientras llamaba a Emmett. No contesto así que intente con mi hermana directamente. Quién no tardó en aparecer con Jasper.

-Quédate con Abigail y Renesmee, Ally.-le dije mientras ayudaba a mi Bella a subir al auto familiar que habíamos comprado hace 3 meses atrás.

**-Un par de horas después.-**

Toda la familia ya estaba afuera en la sala de espera. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Nahuel, Lillian, Abigail, Renesmee y Esme.

-¡EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!

-Bella, todo estará bien. Te lo prometo...solo puja una vez más.

-No puedo, Edward, no puedo.

-Si puedes, amor.-dije antes de darle un corto beso.

Y lo hizo...luego de unos minutos, escuché el llanto de un bebe.

-¡Lo conseguiste, Bella, lo hiciste!-le dije besándola otra vez.

Carlisle le ordenó a la enfermera que nos trajera el bebe para que Bella lo viera.

-Hola, Eddie...

Yo solo sonreí como un estúpido al ver a Bella hablándole a nuestro hijo. Pero en determinado momento, la cara de Bella volvió a ser la misma de dolor.

-Edward...

La enfermera se llevó a Ed para pesarlo y todo lo demás.

-¿Qué pasa, Bella?

-No he acabado...aún sigue...

-Pero Bella...Ed ya nació, lo conseguiste.

-¡NO! ¡Duele, Edward!

-Edward.-esta vez fue mi padre quien me llamo. Le mire.

-Aún no ha acabado.

-¿Qué?

-Bella, sigue pujando.

Y así lo hizo, yo aún no entendía nada de lo que mi padre había dicho pero al rato, lo entendí. Otro llanto sonó en la habitación.

Mi padre alzó a una pequeñita en sus brazos y la trajo hasta nosotros.

-Bella...-fue lo único que pude decirle.

-Te dije que no había acabado...-dijo con una débil sonrisa.-Ven aquí, pequeña Carlie.

_**-Un par de años después.-**_

-Mami... ¿puedo ir a jugar con Eddie?-preguntó Carlie.

-Claro...esta con papi afuera jugando al futbol.

Carlie salió disparada hacia fuera y yo la seguí.

Abby también se había sumado al partido. El equipo Cullen VS. El equipo Hale.

El equipo Cullen estaba compuesto por Edward, Eddie, Abby, Nessie y Carlie mientras que en el equipo Hale estaban Lillian, Nahuel, Mary _(era la otra hija de Ally y Jazz)_, Paul, que era el hermano de Lillian, y Emmett.

Las chicas estábamos mirando y alentando. Eddie metió un gol y lo fue a celebrar con Ness, Abby y Carlie.

Nos causó tanta gracias como festejaron. El baile del osito.

Ahora no podía pedir más nada a la vida...estaba completa, con el hombre que más amaba en este mundo, con 4hijos, 4 sobrinos, y unos grandes amigos.

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p>Bueno, esté es el fin de <strong><em>Amor Prohibido<em>**. Espero y deseo que les haya gustado, **gracias** por leer y por todos sus reviews porque eso es lo que me motiva a seguir subiendo. **Agradecería** también si lo recomendarán, así más personas pueden leerlo y bueno, eso, nada más. Estaba pensando en hacer una secuela de alguno de los fics que escribí,_ ¿ustedes que opinan? ¿De cuál puedo hacer secuela, cuál de todas?_ También estoy pensando en hacer otro fic sobre una Bella adolescente y embarazada. Ya verán pronto, lo pensaré. En fin... **¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
